Naruto the Supreme King
by neostardustdragon101
Summary: Year after the 4th Shinobi war Naruto decides to leave the life of the Shinobi for a while, but he soon drawn into a new battle that shall decide the fate of 4 worlds. Watch him embark on a new adventure, form new bonds, and unlock his ancestors legacy. Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Yugioh,Gx,5ds,Zexal,Arc-V or Vrains.**

 **Beta Read by ThePsychoPath96, KaiserFox, and Tachyon99**

 **Monster Descriptions Curtsey of ThePsychoPath96, Count Morningstar, KaiserFox906407 and Tachyon99**

Naruto The Supreme King Chapter 1-Remake

.

.

Chapter 1

2 years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Shinobi Nations have finally settled into a new Era of peace, one that would last much longer than all those that had come before, perhaps even forever. All this was possible due to the aspirations of one boy, who struggled through many tussles to become the man who save the world…

Naruto Uzumaki.

However, despite bringing peace to the once war hungry Nations who desired nothing but to prove superiority to one another.

Naruto was not so good at finding his own peace and most of all… happiness.

The war had been a long and bloody affair. Many people had lost their lives due to the selfish ambitions of two Uchiha: Madara and Obito. So many things happened during this war. Some were good, some were bad, but what really mattered is that everything that had taken place during the war had taken its toll on those involved. When the Infinite Tsukuyomi had been cast, everyone thought it was all over. This is where events took a rather strange turn.

The heroes of the war, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, soon witnessed Madara's death at the hands of Black Zetsu, who had been secretly working towards the goal of reviving one Kaguya Otsutsuki, progenitor of chakra and mother of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the legendary Sage of the Six Paths. However, while one would expect this to be a good thing, it turned out to be a terrible happening instead! So, once more, the heroes were forced to fight.

After the fight, Sasuke showed his true colors with the desire to kill the five kages and start a revolution, he captures the tailed beast in a genjutsu to kill the kages. But Naruto won't let him do that and chases after Sasuke. He manages to gather enough natural chakra to enter sage mode and creates a new jutsu he called Electromagnetic Disruption. It allowed him to disrupt the electromagnetic waves in the human brain and causes Sasuke to cancel out his Sharigan. Using this chance he merged with Kurama and enters his chakra cloak mode. Sasuke activates his Susanoo but the other tailed beasts lend their aid and give Naruto enough charka energy to unleash a gigantic tailed beast bomb Rasenshuriken at Sasuke which destroys Sasuke's Susanoo and kills him from the Charka explosion.

Naruto with a heavy heart killed Sasuke, but smiled knowing that the kages were alive. Tsunade and the others arrived to see what happened and cheered for Naruto who saved them all. However despite the cheers and praise, Naruto could not fate the deep pain that filled his heart.

" **Whats wrong kit**?" Kurama The Kyubi No Kitsune asked his Jinchuriki partner. Over the last two years he had began to notice the changes in Naruto. He seemed more depressed and less energetic than the boy he had gown up in the for 18 years.

"Its nothing Kurama." Naruto replied putting on a smile which Kurama could tell was fake.

" **Thats a lie! I've been inside of you for 18 years, I know when your fine and when your not, so tell me whats wrong with you.** " Kurama said. " **Still holding regrets about having to kill the Uchiha boy, is that it?** " The Kitsune asked as the boy lowered his head at the painful memory. **"Look Naruto you didn't have a choice in the matter, it was either him or you!"**

"I know that damn it!" Naruto shouted back startling the Bijuu before he lowered his head once again. "But its not just that. I didn't only fail to save Sasuke, but Neji, Haku, Ino, and Shikamaru's fathers, Granny Chiyo...and so many others back during the war."

Kurama gained a sober look in his eyes seeing the depression in the young Uzumaki's eyes. Despite everything he had been through Naruto had always managed to keep that warm smile on his face, but since the war ended he began to feel that light fade. Even though Naruto acted like nothing bothered him, the boy did have his own insecurities that no one ever truly noticed.

.

.

Kakashi was just finished writing and submitting his reports about the Trade Agreements and smaller alliance made between the Nations. He was about to grab his new copy of the recently revived 'Icha Icha' series called, 'Icha Icha Chase' written by Jiraiya's protégé, Naruto.

However, he had a familiar flash in front him, telling him that it was Naruto. He honestly shouldn't had been surprised that Naruto had mastered his Sensei's prized technique, especially with the Blonde's phenomenal rate of development amplified by his Shadow Clone training method.

Kakashi eye smiled at him and greeted him.

"Yo Naruto, what brings you here? I don't remember having anymore reports needed from you." Kakashi asked in a friendly manner.

Naruto however, just got straight to the point.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here for that. I want to leave the Village for a while…" Naruto bluntly put it.

Kakashi was inwardly shocked, the most loyal Shinobi, no, the most dedicated person in the world, wanted to just leave all of a sudden.

Kakashi however didn't show it and replied.

"Now now Naruto, why do you want to leave? Also, I can't just let you go without a good reason, especially since you are nearly done with your Hokage training." Kakashi replied.

Naruto replied, "I'd like to leave due to an excessive amount of stress… due to the fact I have abused the Shadow Clone training method almost destroying my mind." He half told the truth. He wasn't lying, his training had been incredibly taxing on his mental health, but it wasn't anything he could recover from. But with what he had discovered only a few minutes ago. He was pushed over the edge.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes suspecting there was more to it than that, but accepted his reasoning as he had warned his student to relax on the Shadow Clones.

"Alright, that's a good reason enough, but how long do you want to be out of the Village for?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto replied, "As long as I wish." Kakashi finally let his shock show and questioned him.

"Naruto! That's quite the leave you are taking, what about the Hokage position? Everybody wants you to take it. Imagine the shock everyone will feel if you just left all of a sudden." Kakashi reasoned.

Naruto took a stern look and rebutted, "Well I can't be Hokage if I'm braindead before I even take the job and like you informed me before I started my training… I must be of great mental condition for the role which I don't have now."

Kakashi sighed in agreement, he couldn't refute that fact, especially with how Naruto had almost lost his cool.

"Alright, but still, how do you suggest that you leave the Village for as long as you desire without becoming a missing-nin?" Kakashi asked as a test.

Naruto simply replied, "If you give me Sannin status, then that's possible."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, here's the forms, just fill it in and I'll take care of the rest." Naruto thanked his sensei and filled in the form as quickly as he could. The sooner he was out, the better.

Kakashi looked at the forms checking everything was alright, he frowned at the fact that Naruto had written down that he wanted to leave right away. But couldn't do anything about.

He dismissed Naruto who just flashed away.

Kakashi then looked out the window and thought to himself.

'What could have broken my student during this time of peace?' he wondered.

.

.

Naruto sealed away the last of his things and looked around the spacious apartment taking in his surroundings, it would be a while before he would see this place again. It may have been small, and shitty, but this place had still been home to him for most of his life, and it was hard to say goodbye.

"So your really leaving?" A familiar lazy voice spoke up from behind Naruto. The blond teen turned to see none other than Shikamaru Nara.

"I guess Kakashi-sensei told you about it?" Naruto said with sad smile.

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, I overheard you guys talking while I was on my way to make a report about the upcoming Chunin Exams."

"And?"

"Why are you leaving Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned. "After coming so far, and after enduring so much your dream of finally becoming Hokage is just a few more years away, so why are you leaving now?" The Nara Clan prodigy couldn't understand why his friend had decided to leave now after so long.

"I've got things to work out." Naruto replied. "The thing is...I'm sick of this."

"Of what?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm just sick of being a Shinobi." Naruto said shocking Shikamaru. "When I first started, all I really cared about was gaining acceptance from the villagers and for everyone to see me as my own person instead of the beast that I had within me."

"And they do now, everyone's finally excepted you, they acknowledged you as the hero who saved this village, the man who saved the world! So why then, what about Konoha, what about your friends?" Shikamaru exclaimed breaking his usual clam demeanor.

"Thats another thing Shikamaru, despite all we've been through, I can only count a few people that are actually my friends." Naruto said surprising Shikamaru. "Sure we fought side by side on the battlefield together and we've celebrated victory. But when you really get down to it, you, Choji, Lee, Sakura, Hinata. You were the only people I could honestly call my friends. But Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shino...I don't feel that strong of a bond with any of them." Naruto stated recalling his experiences with the four other members of the Konoha 11 and honestly those words would sting some of them to hear this but what naruto said was true, sure they would invite Naruto come and hangout with them but it was usually him, Choji, or Neji who asked him.

He recalled their days back at the academy when everyone would laugh at Naruto, calling him a brat and nuisance. How everyone would look at Naruto like his was the plague. That wasn't a childhood he would wish on anyone.

"So how long are you planing on leaving?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe a few months, maybe years, I don't know. All that I know is that I need a break from this life." Naruto said. "Think you can tell the others I said goodbye."

"Yeah, sure." Shikamaru nodded. "But I think there's someone who needs to know about this."

Naruto smiled, "Thats just where I was heading next." Naruto replied walking past the Nara patting his shoulder. "See ya around Shika."

"See ya Naruto.." Shikamaru said watching his friend walk away.

.

.

A young woman was looking up at the moonlit sky, she had flowing midnight blue hair in a hime style cut and lavender eyes, this was Hinata Hyuga the heiress to the prestigious Hyuga Clan, a year has gone by since the Fourth Shinobi War came to its end, and yet still she could not find the courage to confront the boy she loved...loved could she in honesty claim to really love Naruto. He was the person she had admired for years ever since that day in the winter when he defended from a group of boys who bullied her for her heritage calling her a Byakugan Monster, that was until Naruto Uzumaki came and defended her. Since then Hinata had gained these strong unwavering feelings of admiration and respect for the hyperactive blond boy. And over time those feelings finally grew into love. But now after finally confessing to him, she still hadn't managed to confront him about it, the events of the war and the death of her beloved older brother Neji had all come so fast it made sense to why she had not brought up the subject to him, but despite that she started to have her own doubts about those feelings.

She did truly care for Naruto, he was the most important in the world to her, and she was willing to give up her life for him, but still...was she worthy of his love. During their time growing up Hinata was also a part of Naruto's suffering, despite not being one of the people who would laugh and bully him, she never made the efforts to go out and try to be his friend.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered clenching her chest feeling the ache in her heart. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on her window.

"Eep!" Hinata squealed with flushed cheeks at the sight of Naruto sitting on her outside her window ledge with a warm smile on his face waving to Hinata. Hinata looked around to make sure no one was around before she opened the window allowing the Uzumaki inside her room.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Um...well..I, I came to talk to you about something." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"W-what is it?" Hinata asked

"Hinata, I'm...I'm going to be leaving the leaf village for a while, and I'm not sure when I'll be back." Naruto stated shocking Hinata as he hands covered her mouth to hold back a was leaving...Naruto was leaving the village...leaving his friends, leaving...her.

"But..but why, why are you leaving?" Hinata asked.

Naruto lowered his head, "Truth is, I want a break for the life of a shinobi." Naruto said placing his hand on his forehead. "Lately I've been haunted by all of the people who've I've seen die, friends and enemies alike. I just...I just can't handle it anymore!" Naruto said biting his quivering lip as he felt his body begin to shake. "I know all of this is apart of the Shinobi life, but that still doesn't make it any easier for me to except it."

"Naruto.." Hinata whispered her crushes name surprised that Naruto had been feeling this way.

Tears began to build up in Naruto's eyes. "I know how this sounds, like I'm just being a big cry baby, some stupid kid who hasn't excepted the reality of life, that I'm just ignoring the sacrifices of everyone who gave up their lives for me.." Naruto's words were cut off as Hinata embraced him from behind.

"Its okay, its okay that you feel the way you do, truth is I feel the same way." Hinata said. "When I think back to all the horrible things that happened in our lives, the Sound invasion, Pains attack on the village, the war, so many things that we were forced to endure, there were so many times I wanted to just give up."

"But thought it all there was one thing that always gave me hope, even when things seemed to be at there darkest." Hinata said laying her head in Naruto's shoulder. "And that was you Naruto. You've always been the person to give me strength, that admiration I had for you eventually blossomed into love." Memories of the Pain battle ran through the mind of both young shinobi.

"But despite that...I..I was never there for you when you needed someone to be your strength, I was such a coward and wasn't their for you when you truly needed be. I may have jumped into the fight against Pain to save you, but I should have done that far sooner when we were children and you were bullied and picked on by the village. I was just a scared little girl who was never brave enough to say what was one her mind." Hinata said as tears began to fall from her eyes. "How can I say that I love you, if i was never there for you!" Hinata felt her body turn and Naruto's arms wrapping around her.

"Hinata, you were the first person in my life to ever tell me those words. You have no idea how much that ment to me. Despite everything that happened hearing those words made me so happy. Your not the only one to blame I'm just as much to blame for ignoring you." Naruto said. "But the truth is growing up alone, I never really understood what love ment."

"You didn't?" Hinata said

Naruto shook his head. "I always thought loving a girl was the same thing as loving ramen. I never had anyone to teach me what that ment." Naruto said. "It wasn't until I began to train to master Kurama's power, and met my mother and heard about how she fell in love with my dad, and how they gave up their lives to save mine that I finally started to understand what that really ment. To care about someone so strongly that when their happy your happy, when their afraid you want to make their fears go away, and when their in pain your want to make the ones who hurt them suffer."

Naruto pulled away from the embrace to look Hinata in the eyes. "Both of us have been put through a lot in our lives, and I want to explore these new feelings with you." Shimmering blue met gleaming lavender as the two teens gaze met. "I'm not sure how long this journey will be but, Hinata do you think you can wait for this idiot a bit longer."

Before had anytime to react he felt the warm tingle of Hinata's lips press against his sending a shivering tingle down his back, the kiss was long or passionate, just simple and innocent. Hinata soon pulled away smiling warmly at her long time crush.

"For you Naruto, I can wait forever." Hinata promised. "And I never go back on my word that is..."

"My Nindo, my Ninja Way." Both of them said at the same time resulting in brief laughter between the two of them.

"I love Naruto." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hinata, I can't say those words to you just yet. But I promise you I will someday." Naruro said smiling. The two of them leaning forward into another kiss the moon shining above them.

.

.

Naruto stood at the village gates standing in front of the gateway was someone he had been expecting. Sakura Haruno.

"So your leaving now?" Sakura asked

"Yep."

"Did you do what I told you?" Sakura asked raising a brow the smile on his face all the answer she needed. "Good don't go messing things up with her."

"I won't thats a promise." Naruto said as Sakura walked over to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Take care of yourself baka." Sakura said before breaking the embrace allowing Naruto to make his way out of the village. This was the second time she'd had to watch someone important to her leave the village, but unlike with Sasuke she knew that Naruto would come home someday.

.

.

Naruto soon came to a stop deep in the forest outside of Konoha it was a place surrounded by clam grassy plans and even a lake where people could enjoy a swim. In the center of the area was what appeared to be the chared remains of a small shake reduced to little more than a funeral pyre. Laying out in front of the ashes were five sets of stones severing as graves. Naruto walked up to each on placing a bouquet of flowers onto each grave.

"Hey guys." Naruto said with a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry I've taken so long to visit you, but I've been kept busy lately. I've come to tell you guys that I'm leaving again and I'm not sure when I'll be back." The young Jinchuriki clenched his hand into a tight fist. "But I promise you all that I'll make our dream come to reality." Naruto vowed with unwavering determination before his eyes fell on one last grave one he looked at with the same saddened eyes he had when he faced Sasuke.

"Menma...brother, I..I'm so sorry for that day. But..I..I want to let you know that the village has changed now just like I believed they would. And mom and dad, they loved us, the loved us enough that they would give their lives for us. I hope they get to me you in the afterlife. They were both sorry for not being their for us, and even more that you died, I am so sorry for what I did that night." Naruto said biting his trembling lip as he looked down at the grave in front of him. "I hope that somehow, in someway, you've found peace." Naruto said before kneeling in front of the graves and giving a bow before he made his way out the forest unaware that the stone in center began to crack.

.

.

As Naruto was making his way through the forest when he suddenly feels something vibrating from within on of his scrolls, it was a black scroll with a red swirl-like design. This was scroll he had been given by his mother in their families will. After the war ended and Naruto's heritage discovered he found his parents had left him with several family heirlooms.

As Naruto unleashed the scroll to reveal a black book with a golden eye like symbol surrounding it was the symbol of the Uzumaki clan. From what he had learned from his mother it was an Uzumaki Clan treasure passed down through the generations dating to Naruto's ancestor who had wed a princess from a land known as Egypt. Ever since he first received it he knew their was something special about book, something that enchanted him, something magical. Naruto looked closely at the symbol and recognized as the Millennium symbol from ancient Egypt. Over his childhood Naruto had developed a great fascination with Egypt and it culture, he couldn't explain why he was so drawn to it just felt right to him as if by some hidden instinct.

" **Naruto, I can sense a great power dwellings within that book.** " Kurama said catching the boys attention as Naruto slowly peeled the cover up from the book and was engulfed in bright flash of light.

.

.

Naruto slowly began to open his eyes as he awoke and found himself lying on some grass. He got up and saw a magnificent and peaceful landscape. A huge waterfall and lake and grass and trees were as far as the eye could see.

"Wow, so this is heaven." Naruto said.

" **I guess, the waterfall is a nice touch.** " Naruto heard a voice and looked down to see a cute tiny fox. " **What don't you recognize me kit**?" (Think Chibi Kurama)

"Kurama, is that you?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down to get a better view.

" **Yup, it's me.** " He said as Naruto then burst out laughing and rolled back and forth on the grass.

"OH MY GOD! You look so adorable!" Naruto said laughing and poking at the tiny nine-tailed fox. Then Kurama a bit his finger hard. "OW!"

" **Ha, that's what you get kit, for laughing at the almighty Kurama.** " Kurama said.

"My you two make an odd duo." A new voice spoke. Naruto and The Ninetails turned and saw a man dressed in the cloths similar to an Egyptian pharaoh.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as thee man walked over to him.

"Greetings I am Atem, and I have been watching you a very long time Naruto." The man known as Atem said.

"How did I get here? Last thing I remember I was reading from that book and a suddenly a light flashed and I wond up here." Naruto said recounting the events.

"Yes you are now inside the Millennium Spell Book an ancient artefact that was given from me to my son Arashi Uzumaki and now has been passed down to you Naruto." Atem said.

"Then what's going on?"

"Naruto so you know the story of Duel Monsters?" Atem asked.

"Of course I do!" Naruto said with excitement. Naruto loved the game of Duel Monsters since he was young. He had spent many of his time skiping class to learn all he could about.

Atem looked into Naruto's eyes and saw a deep fire and passion for the game of duel monsters one he had not since since he met his old partner and best friend Yugi Muto.

"Well Naruto why you are here ties directly with it." Atem said as he, Naruto and Kurama soon found themselves within an endless void. "You see Naruto your world is connected to the older times of duel monster but in another world, the world is split into four separate Dimensions."

"Separate Dimensions?" Naruto questioned.

Yugi nodded an waved his hand to reveal four orbs each representing one of the four worlds. "Long ago, these four worlds were joined as one, but then a great catastrophe befell them which caused the world to be broken into the Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Dimensions." Yugi explained Naruto knew those were each a different form of Summoning Technique used in the game of duel monsters. "Though they began as one split world they eventually became their own signal separate world and lived in peace...until." "A place known as Academia in one the Four summoning Dimensions it's goal is to unite the dimensions and rule over them. Yugi said suddenly with in a flash of light he and Naruto stood before an glorious city that people walking around the streets with smiles children playing duel monsters with joy and happiness a large tower with a heart at the top stood proudly for all to see.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked looking around with utter amazement.

"This is Heartland, a city that was once happy and filled with smiles and laughter. However..." Yugi said solemnly as they were engulfed in another flash of light and Naruto's eyes widened but this time in horror as they stood before a ruined Heartland City he watched as people ran screaming through the streets as an army of mechanical giants marched through the streets. The citizens became engulfed in bright a violet light and were changed into cards.

"What...What the hell is this?!" Naruto shouted gritting his teeth in rage.

"Academia attack this city, sealing the inhabitants of this city into cards to use their life force for their plans." Yugi said before lowering his head. "Not one person was spared men, women, children all taken."

Naruto clenched his hands into tight fist as anger filled his body. How could they do this to innocent people. People who had done no wrong and were enjoying peaceful lives.

"I...I won't let them get away with this!" Naruto declared with his fist clenched tightly as a red flaming aura surrounded his body. his eyes soon began to change his left eye became green while his right was red with slits, the millennium symbol appeared on his forehead.

Atem smiled seeing the determination and conviction within the boys eyes. This boy truly had what it took to end this war. For he had the heart of a true Pharaoh.

Naruto soon watched as three more beams of light shot down from the sky revealing three more young men beside Atem.

"Hey, my name's Jaden Yuki." The first guy introduced himself with a carefree smile.

"My name is Yusei Fudo." The second guy followed the first's lead, but did so with a small smile.

"And I'm Yuma, Yuma Tsukumo!" The youngest of the three followed suit, more cheerfully than the other two and with a wide grin.

"It's nice to meet you guys, my name's Naruto." Naruto says with a smile, always willing to make possible new friends.

"We know who you are, Atem told us all about you and your world." Yusei said surprising Naruto.

"Oh, ok. So why are you guys here?" Naruto asked, growing more confused. The four men shared a glance at each other before nodding the four men surrounded Naruto as they each became engulfed in a bright light Yugi's purple Jaden red Yusei green and Yuma blue they soon transformed into orbs of light surrounding Naruto.

"By the power of the 4 kings we pass on to you are wisdom are power and all that we have come to know, we shall share our skills with you when you fight and you'll use this power to do what is write, we pass on to you the power of the King." The four chanted as the orbs entered into Naruto's body. The young Jinchurki felt a grand surge of power run through his body.

As he felt the new power surging through his body Naruto found himself in a world of pure white emptiness. "So your Naruto Uzumaki." A new voice spoke from behind Naruto causing the boy to turn around as his eyes widened to the sight of a young man with wild red hair with spiked golden crest like highlights,and had yellow eyes. He wore a long black jacket with blue and red trimmings and and a red t-shirt and matching black pants. But what shocked Naruto most of all was his face...it was the same as his.

"Who...who are you!?" Naruto questioned.

"My name is Kazuma Ryuga, and you could say we are in a way the same person." Kazuma said. "I once lived in the time before the Four Dimensions were split apart. I lived there in piece with my younger brother and our parents."

"Once live, does that mean that your. .?" Naruto questioned getting a confirming nod from Kazuma.

"Yes, and the one regret I had was not being able to protect my brother. Naruto, can you do this one request...protect my brother in my place." Kazuma asked

Naruto was surprised by this sudden request but smiled. "I promise you, I will." Naruto said. "So what's your brothers name?"

"His name...is Zarc."

.

.

 **The end of chapter 1.**

 **And here is the newly remade chapter 1 of Naruto The Supreme King with a new take on the story that I hope you'll enjoy. I'll also be looking over my previous chapters and making changes to them if necessary. If you have any card suggestions please feel free to P.M me or place them in reviews. And again thank my friends Psychopath96, 3rd Dragneel, Welshdragon18, Aclux, and Magnus of Mystery and Tachyon99 for helping me regain my confidence as an author.**

 **And to all fans of the original Banished Version, do not worry as I will be using that storyline in another of my fanfics so wait and see.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New World

Naruto slowly began to open his eyes and soon found himself looking up at a white ceiling, and in an instant Naruto knew exactly where he was...A Hospital.

'Great a hospital, I hate hospitals.' Naruto thought when he suddenly heard a voice.

" **That's only because they don't serve ramen kit**." The voice spoke causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Kurama, is that you?" Naruto asked with a smile.

 **"The one and only."** The fox sprit replied.

Naruto got up from the hospital bed and noticed that on the dresser were a set of cloths which he could only guess were his. He put them on and then looked in the mirror. He was wearing a black sleeveless top with orange lining and a raised collar over an orange short sleeve T-shirt with matching black pants and Shinobi sandals, around his neck rested the first Hokages necklace. He also noticed that his hair had gotten longer and now reached to his upper back, also the biggest shock was that his left eye had become red with a slit similar to when he tapped into Kurama's chakra.

Naruto soon heard the door unlock and turned to see a red haired nurse walk into the room. When she saw Naruto was up she looked surprised.

Naruto was surprised that the woman was looking at him in disbelieve. "Is something on my face or something''. Naruto said to the nurse.

The women shock her head. "No I'm just surprised that your wake already. You were found laying in front of the hospital about three days ago in a terrible condition. You had cuts and injuries over your body and terrible scar." She said causing Naruto to grip the spot where Naruto had struck him with the Chidori. "The Doctors expected you to be out for while longer."

Naruto chuckle sheepishly and he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I do heal fast. " Naruto said. "So does this mean I'm free to go?"

The woman looked around Naruto to see if he had fully recovered. She saw no injures on him and stepped back. "You seem to fully recover so you can leave now''. The woman said to Naruto.

Naruto thanked the woman and before he even knew it. Naruto rushed out of the hospital and was outside.

The moment Naruto was out of the hospital, he immediately was amazed at the city he was in and all the places.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked through out the large city taking in the sights While he was walking along a sidewalk, he came across a TV store showing the news. From there he was able to find out the city's name, Paradise City. Along with that, they learned about a new form of dueling, Action Duels. From what they got from the TV, it seemed to involve solid holograms of monsters that help you move around in an Action Field, which looked like bigger, and more solid versions of field spells. Naruto started walking again to look around again. Till he heard someone said from behind him. "Hey you stop right there''.

What are you doing here, young man?" A stern male voice said. Naruto turned, and was met with a man who was wearing a sort of officer suit. "You must love being in trouble." The man said.

"What did I do wrong?" Naruto asked nervously.

You are sitting here, lolly gagging around, when you should be in school." The stern man said. This caused Naruto's eyes to bug out at a word he had long since thought he would never here again.

"Wait sc-SCHOOL!" Naruto yelled before being dragged off by the officer Kurama laughed as Naruto struggled and pleaded to get out of the mans grip. There were three things Naruto hated more than anything veggies, hospitals and most importantly... schools.

(10 minutes later)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man dragged Naruto to a school building called Paradise Prep School so he assumed this was the name the school. HE then dragged Naruto into a classroom, pushing him in.

They straighten himself up and looked at the teacher that was looking at him with a mad look on his face.

"What do you have to say for yourself?''The teacher said to Naruto.

Naruto put on a nervous smile. "Sorry, I didn't know school was today''. Naruto said to the teacher causing the class's students to laugh at his response.

The teacher sighs. "You must be new so I'll let you off this time but don't let this happen again''. The teacher said as Naruto nodded.

"Please introduce yourself." The Teacher instructed as Naruto and the others nodded and turned to face the class.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki it's a pleasure meet you all." Naruto said with a foxy smile causing many of the girls in the class room to looked at every student only to stop dead when he saw two students that caught his eye.

The first was a boy his age he had duals colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses with a blue star obscuring the right one on his forehead and crimson eyes. He is wearing a simple red shirt with a thick, silvery buckled brown belt over it, green pants with pockets on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also wears a gold and red lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape. He also has a pendant and a buckled choker around his neck but what really surprised Naruto was his face looked like his.

The next was a girl she had dark pink hair which are tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips, with blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless light blue and white shirt with a musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt and dark stockings and pink shoes. She also has a bracelet that has a red jewel on her right wrist and to Naruto's shock she looked just like Hinata.

"Alright then, you can take the seat next Mr. Sakaki." The teacher instructed as Naruto nodded and mad his way to his assigned seat beside beside the boy dual haired boy.

(2 Hours Later)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto yawned cracking his neck from boredom since he hadn't been in school in so long. He was just glad that it was finally over for the day. He had a good day, did lots of school work and sports and but now he knew what Sasuke had gone through with fan girls. He had also made a new friend in Yuya who he discovered was a duelist as well but he was special type of Duelist called an Entertainment Duelist who use dueling to entertain the audience using actions duels.

Along with them were a trio of kids a girl with dark red hair, a blue haired boy that looks like he is knowledgeable, and a chubby boy.

They were talking with another teenage boy with short brown and blonde hair, styled in layers wearing the male school uniform. The boy was putting off a polite smile that Naruto could tell was fake.

"Wonder what they are talking about''. Naruto said before he got closer to hear what they were talking about.

"The Leo duel field is ready for your Pendulum Summoning so please follow me." The boy said as Yuya and his friends followed.

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of Pendulum Summoning. Up till now he didn't think anyone even knew about it. He sensed his pocket vibrate and pulled out his Odd-Eyes.

'What's wrong with Odd-Eyes does he sense something.' Naruto said looking over to the group and decided to follow after them.

Naruto followed them in secrete to a big building called Leo Duel school. It was a really big building that it looked more like a tower then a building.

Naruto saw then enter a duel field where three more Leo students were waiting. Naruto couldn't hear the conversation they were having but he could still see what they were doing.

Naruto saw Yuya bring out two cards that he guessed were his Pendulum cards and growled when he saw the blonde and brow hair boy snatch the other boy's cards. 'I knew that guy was scum!' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto watched as the guy that took the cards and say that this was a trap and wanted to duel against Yuya.

When that guy's friends took Yuya's friends hostage, Naruto had enough and stood up from his hiding sport and did a high jump landing right beside Yuya.

"Naruto what are you doing here." Yuya asked his new friend who looked back at him with a smirk.

"I followed you, I had a feeling this guy was bad news and looks like I was right." Naruto said glaring at the boy.

"Your a pathetic excuse for a duelist." Naruto said earning a glare from the boy.

"Excuse me''. The boy shouted at the blond sage .

"To steal someone else's cards then take his friends hostage and force him into a duel. You have no honor or deserve to be called a duellist''. Naruto said pointing at the boy who stood against everything Yugi, and the others had taught him about dueling and the heart of the cards

The blond and brown haired boy was pissed off "Do you have any idea who you're taking to. I'm Sawatari Sawatari. An elite duellist of Leo duel school''. The boy called Sawatari said doing a stupid pose.

"If you're a so called elite duellist then you shouldn't have a problem duelling against me as well''. Narutoi said surprising everyone again.

"Why should I duel you. I have no reason to''. Sawatari said.

" That's easy Yuya's my friend and I always help my friends. " Naruto said looking over to Yuay. "Right Yuya." He said smiling at the young man who appeared shocked but soon returned the smile and nodded.

"Fine then I'll take great pleasure in humiliating both of you." Sawatari said. Sawatari then snapped his fingers, calling for an Action Field.

"Try this Action Field, The tower prison of the Dark town!" Sawatari called out. The whole duel field then changed to the action field that Sawatari said.

Naruto watched as the entire arena began to change around tharm Chains appeared around Yuzu and the others causing them to scream. A large tower sprung from the ground beneath them and a moment later all four of them were at the top of the tower.

"The princesses needs to be locked up in a tower don't you think." Sawatari said with a smirk as Naruto and Yuya glared at him.

"Yuzu!" Yuya shouted as he jumped from building to building as he moved towards the bridge the tower and bridge began to grow to the point Yuzu and the kids were to far to reach.

"What's going on here?" Futoshi said scared.

"Even though this is a hologram, it also has real matter, so if we fall we could really get hurt...or worse." Tatsuya said with worry causing Futoshi to close his eyes in fear.

They all began to scream as the tower suddenly came to a stop reaching as high as the clouds.

"If you wanna save your friends than you two have to defeat me." Sawatari taunted as he activates his duel revealing a green blade.

"Sawatari!" Yuya snarled as he put a red duel disk revealing a yellow blade.

Naruto brought his right arm which was engulfed in a power crimson light forcing both Yuya and Sawatari to cover their eyes. When the light cleared Naruto's arm was covered by an armored gauntlet in the form of a black braced with a jewel on top of the palm area, his fingers were the only thing uncovered. The jewel began to glow producing a scimitar curved orange blade with matching orange markings appearing on around the gauntlet.

"Alright it's time to duel." Naruto said with an anxious grin before he turned to Yuya who was looking up at the tower with a worried expression. He walked up to the other boy and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Yuya, were win this duel and save you friends." Naruto said which seemed to lift Yuya's spirits.

"Yeah your right thanks Naruto." Yuya said he then looked at Naruto's duel disk ands noticed he didn't have a deck. "Uh Naruto where's your deck."

"Huh, what do ya mean? It's right here." Naruto said confused before he pointed at the jewel in the center of his palm. Suddenly the duel disk began to show blue deck holograms all around him shocking Yuya, Sawatari and the others before the all disappeared returning to the jewel and five cards appeared in Naruto's hand.

'What in the world type of duel disk is that, just who is this guy?' Sawatari thought in shock before calming down and turning to his cronies. "Boys kick us off with the oath."

"The oath?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah before you begin an Action Duel you need to say the oath." Yuya explained. Naruto was surprised as he'd never had to do such things when he dueled in Konoha.

With that said, the three minions of Sawatari began to say the Action Duel oath.

"These Duelists have gathered here in this fortress of battle!" The first boy

"They're gonna kick up dirt with their monsters and dNaruto through the air..." The second

"...as they run through the field!" The third

"Behold, for this is the latest evolution of Dueling! ACTION..." The three said together

"DUEL!" Naruto, Yuya and Sawatari said in unison as they drew their five cards and life points reached 4000

Naruto: 4000

Yuya: 4000

Sawatari: 8000

"Wait why are you Life points higher?" Yuya asked as Sawatari chuckled

"Well it's only far since it's two against one I should have some kind of handicap." Sawatari said with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled. "Fine by me you'll need all the help you can get." Naruto smirked as Sawatari growled.

"I'll take the first turn! Yuya said as past Sawatari who looked at him with a smirk. Yuya ran up the stairs of the building before placing a card on his duel disk.

"I now summon Perfomapal Whip Viper(1700/900)." Yuya said appearing beside him with a fierce hiss was a three foot long violet snake sporting a black top hat, polka dot bowtie, and an orange star tattoo on its face. The snake opened its mouth to reveal its four sharp fangs and its twisty tongue.

"Let's go Whip Viper." Yuya said holding out his arm, Whip Viper then wrapped himself around his arm and Yuya, he then walked over to a window and threw out Whip Viper using him to swing over to other building.

'Yuya's really good at working with his monsters and I can sense they have a strong bond.' Naruto thought as he watched Yuya use Whip Viper to get over the other building. Naruto smirked not wanting to nbe out done and ran right after Yuya at great speed appearing as a yellow flash until he was running beside Yuya.

"What speed!" Yuya gasped seeing Naruto's speed.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Naruto said as the jewel shined and generated a card for Naruto to draw. "I summon Iris Magician(1500/1000). Appearing on the field was a young man with long straight dark hair tied back in a ponytail. His right eye was red while his left eye was green, and atop his head was a red conical hat with a blue gemstone on the front and a small yellowish-white blade on each side like a pair of horns. His outfit consisted of thick red, black and grey armor with large blue gems fitted into the shoulders. Hanging down around his waist was a long ornate red and black armored shirt, and hanging from his back was a red cape with a black underside. He had a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands, and in his right hand was a red and gold sword with a guard decorated to look like it had red and green eyes.

"Wow that's a pretty cool monster." Yuya said impressed.

"It's my turn now!" Sawatari said as he draws. Sawatari looked over his hand and smiled seeing Timegazer Magician. He was about to play the card only to stop.

"Not yet, wait for the other magician!" A voice spoke up causing Sawatari to flitch a little recognizing the voice of Reiji Akaba. "Yes sir." Sawatari said with a sweat before picking another card. "I summon Lighting Hoverboard(1400/1200) in attack mode." Appearing on Sawatari field was a dart board in the jaws of a demonic skull jetting out lightning. It flew and stopped in front of Sawatari jumped on it riding after his opponents.

"Feeling desperate Yuya?" Sawatari taunted before turning to Naruto. "Your not so tough."

Naruto glared at arrogant duelist when he noticed Yuya looking about the pick up an Action Card which appeared similar to a regular card but with an A on it. However Naruto sensed something was wrong with that card.

"Yuya don't pick up that card!" Naruto yelled but it was too late

"Why..." Yuya asked before Sawatari appeared on his screen.

"That's right that's the Action Trap Card Break Shot, it decreases your monsters Atk points by 900." Sawatari explained, Naruto watched as large pool balls started to roll over towards him. Naruto winced his teammate was run over while Whip Viper was flattened.(1700-800/900)

"Ow that's gotta hurt/ **Ow that's gotta hurt**." Naruto and Kurama said in unison.

"Whip Viper!" Yuya yelled with worry walking over to his comically flattened monster.

"What a rookie mistake, whenever you pick up an Action card there is always a risks." Sawatari said smugly while Naruto glared a scream caught Naruto's attention and he looked up to the tower.

That collision however caused the tower to shake making the other four on top of it to lose their balance a little. Futoshi then fell down, he then noticed to his horror that the tower began to lean to one side which caused him to slide towards the edge, "I'm falling! I'm falling".

Yuzu heard him scream and saw that he was about to go over the edge, "Futoshi!" Yuzu shouted holding onto the boys legs.

"S-Save me please!" Futoshi cried in fear as he saw how far down it was.

"Hang on Futoshi." Yuzu yelled holding onto the chubby boy while Ayu leaned her head agaisnt Yuzu's arm.

"I'm scared Yuzu-neechan!" Ayu cried tears welling in her eyes.

"Hang on tight Futoshi! Yuya-nissan and his friend Naruto will surely save us, so please hang on." Tatsuya said trying to ease his friends fears but Futoshi continued to cry but was relieved as they slowly pulled him up.

Sawatari looked around the feidl before a smirk appeared on his face and soared over to a nearby building and snatched an Action card.

"I activate the Action Card Instant Attack! This let's my monster attack you right now!" Sawatari laughed shocking both Naruto and Yuya.

Yuya looked around until he spotted another Action Card he was about to pick it up when a kuina pierced it. Yuya looked up to see Naruto who shook his head. Yuya then realised that it had to be another Action Trap.

Darts of lighting shot out from the Hoverboard hitting Whip Viper blowing it into dust forcing Yuya to cover his eyes.(Yuya: 4000-3400).

"Yuya, you okay?" Naruto said running over to his friend.

"I'm okay, but we need to save them." Yuya said looking at the tower.

If you want to do something, then show me how to Pendulum Summon." Sawatari said from behind them. "And if you do, i may save your friends."

'I'll never get to them on foot so' Yuya thought before seeing a card in his hand. "I summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer(500/500)!" Yuya said a monster with six spindly, gloved limbs shot forth from one orange body, three on each side. The monster's bushy blue eyebrows fell and rose as it blinked through the eyeglasses resting above its proboscis. It had a built-in gondola on its back above a blue bowtie appeared.

' **Is this kids deck some kind of circus troupe**?' Kurama thought with a sweatdrop as Yuya off on the water.

"Well Uzumaki it's your turn! Hope it's a decent one." Sawatari taunted as Naruto drew his card.

"Oh you'll see monkey boy!" Naruto said as he drew his card and smiled seeing it was one of the cards he needed. "I summon the tuner monster White Wing Magician(1600/1400)!" Naruto said.

Materializing on the field was a young woman with fair skin, straight shoulder-length pink hair and blue eyes. Atop her head was a blue and white conical hat that had a silver blade on each side and a transparent green section on the front part of the brim. The young woman had on a white and black dress with blue armor covering her chest. Part of the dress consisted of a pair of baggy blue and black sleeves and two white hoops around her shoulders. Around her waist was a large round blue and white skirt with transparent green sections on the front and back. The rest of the pinkette's outfit consisted of a pair of blue high-heeled shoes with black thigh-high stockings that had blue armor covering the knees and three sections of white armor on each of her lower legs. On her back was a pair of green transparent wings, and in her right hand she held a thin green wand that had an elaborate white, blue and black crest at the top with four green wing-like blades on each side.

"A Pendulum tuner monster!? That's not possible!" Sawatari shouted.

"It can and it is!" Naruto said smirking as both his monsters took to the sky. "And now I'll tune both my level 4 monsters together!" Naruto declared as White Wing became 4 green rings of light surrounding Breaker.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!" Naruto chanted as a pillar of light exploded behind him. "Take flight Stardust Dragon(2500/2000)!"

The light faded after a moment to reveal a silvery-white dragon with magnificent wings and well-developed arms and legs. Its head ended in a three-pointed crest and at the end of its snout was a long horn. As the dragon flapped its wings, sparkling green lights showered down onto the field. Yuya and the others were mesmerized at the sight of the beautiful dragon soaring through the sky.

"Stardust dragon..." Yuya said in awe, he had heard and read about this legendary monster but he'd never thought he'd see it in his life.

"So beautiful." Yuzu and Ayu gasped at the sight of the beautiful dragon Tatsuya and Futoshi were also entranced by Stardust.

(Meanwhile)

In an unknown place, there was an alarm, showing the summoning method name. "President! We detected a very high summoning energy, coming from that boy's Synchro monster." A male worker explained.

"How high is this summoning energy''. A man wearing glasses and a red scarf and had silver hair, blue shirt and white long pants said, setting on a chair facing the screen that had Synchro on it.

"The summoning energy is as strong as Pendulum energy." A female worker answered to the man with silver hair.

The young man looked interested with what the female worker said. "Show me all the information of the Duellist that just used Synchro."The man said. The screen changed to an information page that showed a picture of Naruto, but the only thing it showed was Naruto's name and his age.

"What the hell. There is no information on this guy''. A man said standing next to the Young man. The young man looked surprised that there was nothing on Naruto but he shook his head to get rid of his surprise.

The screen then changed back to the duel so the young man could see what else Naruto could do.

(Back to the Duel)

"How does a nobody like you get a legendary rare card like that?!" Sawatari shouted as Naruto smirked.

"Okay Stardust take out that Hoverboard! Shooting Sonic!" Naruto said as Stardust unleashed a stream of silver energy towards Sawatari.

The LDS student looked around frantically before smirking at the nearby action card. The beam was drawing closer and Sawatari just barley was able to grab the Action Card. "I activate the Action Card Evasion, this card not only negates your attack but ends the battle phase.

"That's a lucky move. But not as good as this I activate the Double or Nothing this card not only let's my dragon attack you again but it does with double the attack strength! "Naruto explained shocking Sawatari.

Stardust roared as it unleashed another blast, Sawatari narrowly evaded the attack and jumped off the hoverboard running into a near by alley and picking up an Action card.

"I activate the Action Card, Miracle this card saves my monster and halves the damage!" Sawatari declared as a barrier protected his monster.(Sawatari: 8000-6200).

"I set one card and end my turn." Naruto finished as a reverse card appears in front of him.

"Naruto that was amazing, you nearly took out halve his life points on your first move." Yuya said amazed with his new friends skills causing Naruto to blush a bit.

"Hehehe, well I had some amazing teachers." Naruto said before his face became serious. "Will talks about that latter right now we need to save your friends." Naruto said looking up at the collapsing tower.

Yuya's eyes widened and nodded. The tag team then proceeded towards the tower. Sawatari rose from the from nursing a bump on his head.

'That blond runt us gonna pay! No one humiliates me and gets away with it!" Sawatari thought with rage before drawing his card.

My turn now, draw''. Sawatari said as he drew his card before he looked at it. When Sawatari saw what it was he started laughing.

Yuya and Naruto looked at Sawatari, confused at why he was laughing. "What's so funny''. Yuya said, looking at Sawatari.

"I'm laughing because I'm about to get a perfect Zero… finisher in this turn." Sawatari said smirking.

"What do you mean?"Yuya said confused.

"Heads up Yuya, were about to find out''. Naruto called out to Yuya.

Sawatari then slotted the card he drew into his duel disk. "Frist, I'll tribute my Level Four Lighting Hoverboard to activate my spell card, Tribute Trade! And then, I can add a monster that's one level higher than the tributed monster from my deck to my hand! I chose the level 5, Stargazer Magician!''. Sawatari said as his hoverboard disappeared in a yellow glow, and a card slotted out of his deck before he showed the card to Naruto and Yuya.

Naruto looked at the card Sawatari had and his eyes widened. 'That's a pendulum card!' Naruto thought with shock.

"Wh- My Stargazer Magician…!''. Yuya said, gasping in surprise, causing Naruto to think that card was one of his stolen cards.

"It's my Stargazer Magician and one of my Pendulum cards, Yuya''. Sawatari said smirking at Yuya. Naruto glared at Sawatari when he said that. "That card doesn't belong to you Sawatari it belongs to Yuya''. Naruto called out to Sawatari.

"That card doesn't belong to you Sawatari it belongs to Yuya''. Naruto called out to Sawatari with rage at this pathetic excuse of a duelist.

"Be quiet you little pest!" Sawatari repliedI was gonna beat Yuya with my Pendulum Summoning, but I change my mind''. Sawatari said shouting at Naruto. "Sawatari''. A voice said from a small microphone Sawatari's right ear, causing him to start sweeting. Naruto also heard the voice thanks to his Crimson Dragon powers.

"Mister President, forgive me. I use the Pendulum summoning on Yuya right now''. Sawatari whispered to the microphone.

"No, use the Pendulum summoning on your other opponent. I want to see what else he can do''. Reiji replied on the microphone said.

"Understood mister President''. Sawatari said before he looked back at Naruto. Naruto glared at Sawatari.

"Set the pendulum scale… I use my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician…''. The voice on the microphone said to Sawatari and secretly Naruto heard it. "I… I use my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician…''. Sawatari started, as Naruto narrowed his eyes, preparing for the summon with his Synchro dragon.

"No way… To think that someone other than me…''. Yuya started, leaving Naruto to glance at his partner.

"Yuya…''. Naruto whispered, feeling concerned for the partner as he looked back at Sawatari.

"And my Scale 8 Timegazer Magician...''. The voice on the little microphone said, forcing the duellist to follow along.

"And my Scale 8 Timegazer Magician…''. Sawatari said, coping the voice. With that done, the two pendulum cards were slapped on both edges of the green blade Duel disk. The word, Pendulum, appeared, creating two pillar of lights, with Timegazer Magician appearing on the left with Scale 8, and Stargazer Magician on the right with Scale 1.

"I pendulum Summon''. The voice and Sawatari said at the same together. At the call, three lights appeared out of a portal, as three monsters were summoned out to the field. "

First is the level 5 Power Dart Striker". A monster in orange armor with a arm that was a shooter that fired darts appeared on the field, (1800/700)

Sawatari then held up his hand, "And next is the level 6 Rocket Dart Striker". A monster in red armor with wings on its back with three shooters as fingers on one hand appeared on the field as well, (1900/100)

Sawatari then held up his hand, "And finally the level 7 Ultimate Dart Striker". A monster with blue armor who had an arm that looked like a long blaster appeared on the field as well, (2400/300)

Sawatari looked at his monsters amazed, "Wow, awesome! This is so awesome! Pendulum Summoning rocks just as much as I do!" Sawatari said before he laughed intensely.

Yuya on the other hand couldn't believe his eyes, "You're kidding me! He pulled it off on his very first try just like that, you mean to tell me that he understands the summoning method that is unique to me better than I do?" Yuya said lowering his head.

"Yuya…" Yuzu said with worry she knew that Sawatari managed to pull off a Pendulum summoning on his first try must have messed a bit with Yuya's head, she just hoped that it wouldn't make him do mistakes.

"And now that I can Pendulum summon myself, I have no more need for you or your friend." Sawatari said looking over at Naruto.

"Now I'll activate the Action card Dart Bullet giving my monsters an extra 1000 Atk points!" Sawatari declared as his Orange robot shatters into several yellow particles that absorbed by his Ultimate Darts Striker.(2400-3400/300). "Now Ultimate Darts take out Stardust Dragon!" Sawatari declared.

Ultimate Darts held up his arm and aimed it's weapon directly at Stardust and laughed it's massive dart towards Stardust and fired.

"I don't think so!" A voice called out. Everyone turned to see who had said it and their eyes widened in shock, standing there holding up an action card was ANOTHER NARUTO!

"What two Naruto's!" Yuya yelled in shock.

"I activate the Action Card Miracle!" Naruto declared

"Wait, an Action Card won't work! He called getting their attention. "Stargazer Magician has the ability to negate Spell Cards during the Battle Phase!" Yuya called out

"That's not good!" Naruto said with wide eyes but smirked. "I activate My Trap Card Magical Trick Vortex this card not only ends the battle but let's me take two cards from my opponents feild!" A small black hole appeared in front of Naruto and sucked in both Sawatari's Pendulum cards.

"My Pendulum cards!" Sawatari yelled in outrage causing Naruto to glare at him.

"They aren't your cards you stole them from Yuya!" Naruto said with anger before turning to Yuya and tossing the Pendulum cards to him.

"And I'm giving them back." Naruto said. Yuya looked at his Pendulum cards with shock before turning to Naruto ands smiled.

"Thanks Naruto!" Yuya said earning a thumbs up from Naruto.

"No problem man now take this chumb down." Naruto said.

Sawatari growled glaring at the duo with rage while Naruto and Yuya smirked. However the duos celebration was cut off by the sound of the screams of Yuya's friends.

"I'm counting on you Stardust!" Naruto said as Odd-Eyes set him on the ground and flew up to the tower picking up Yuya's friends in his claws and flying back down to the ground setting them by Naruto and Yuya.

"Excellent work you two." Narito said as he helped the kids down.

"Thank you mister." Ayu said.

"Yeah you were awesome!" Tatsuya praised earning a smile from Naruto.

"It gave me shivers!" Futoshi said shaking his body which Naruto found odd.

"Yes thank you for..." Yuzu was cut off when Yuya embraced her in a tight hug Yuzu's face turned crimson in an instant as she realized the situation she was in right now, "Y-Yu-Yuya!" W-Wha-What are you…?" Yuzu stammered completely surprised boy her friends actions as Yuya tightened the hug even more,

"I'm glad you are okay". Yuya said holding back tears. Yuzu looked at him confused before she smiled.

" Yuya". Yuzu said smiling soflty about to wrap her own arms around Yuya and enjoy the hug. However she stopped when she heard the sound of giggling.

"Hohoho, Yuya you dog you! Expecting a kiss from the captive princess like some prince charming." Naruto said with mischievous smile looking at the blushing looks on Yuya and Yuzu's faces as they broke apart.

"Hey don't you love birds stop cause of me." Naruto said wiggling his eyebrow causing Yuya and Yuzu's blushes to increase.

"WERE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Yuay and Yuzu yelled but blushed when they heard themselves and covered their mouths while Naruto laughed. Sawatari on the other hand was fuming.

'How dare they ignore me! Me the great Sawatari, pride of LDS, Number one student in the Special Summon course! THEY WILL PAY!" Sawatari screamed in his head. "HEY YOY TWO I AM YOUR OPPONENT SO YOU SHOULD BE FOCUSED ON ME AND NOT SOME GIRL!"

"Oh yeah I forgot about you." Naruto said nonchalantly causing a tick mark to grow on Sawatari's head.

"THAT'S IT I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BOTH PAY FOR THIS HUMILIATION!" Sawatari screamed forcing Naruto, Yuya and his friends to cover their ears.

"I don't think so Sawatari, I'm gonna win this duel and then I'm taking back Stargazer and Timegazer." Yuya said with a smirk

Yuya then looked at his friends, "And now guys, do you guys want to see a true Pendulum summon?" Yuya asked All of them smiled at him,

"Of course we want to." The kids cheered with excitement while Yuzu and Naruto smiled.

Then all the light in the city then disappeared, Sawatari looked confused, "What's going on here?" Sawatari asked/demanded.

Futoshi looked excited, "It's about to start. Futoshi said with excitement Tatsuya nodded as well with a smile,

"Yeah I have been waiting for this." Tatsuya added

"Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum!" Ayu and Yuzu chanted.

The light blue haired kid who had walked past Yuya earlier had been watching the duel since the lifted his lollipop with an excited look on his face, "Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum". He cheered.

Then spots appeared and then landed on Yuya, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm about to show you an amazing show, so are all of you ready?" Yuya exclaimed like a ring master in a circus.

"Of course we are!" They all yelled as Yuya smiled.

"Time for some pay back!" Yuya said as he drew the top card from his Deck and took out two cards from his Hand. "I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" He then set Stargazer at the very right and Timegazer at the very left with the flashing 'PENDULUM' across the blade.

Then both monsters appeared in each transparent blue pillar with number 1 under Stargazer and number 8 under Timegazer with the giant version of his pendant in between.

Stargazer wore sacred white robes, complemented by a purple cape that fluttered in the wind. A limp wizard's hat hung on his head, and a matching white scarf covered the bottom portion of his face. A flowing mane of blond hair whipped around the monster's back and the nape of his neck. His outfit was ornamented with sporadic orbs of the brightest blue. He held an odd staff in one hand, which was accentuated at near its hilt by a circular frame.

Timegazer had shaggy brown hair that was hidden underneath his black sorcerer's cap, and he wore matching black robes. Bionic golden plates wrapped around his shoulders and waist, and on his right hand was a metallic attachment that bore a golden crescent-moon fixture. He also had a scarf, red, that covered his mouth, matching the color of his clinical crimson eyes.

"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya chanted as the pendant swung. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" A portal appeared and two different lights came down turning into monsters.

"First is Performapal Kaleido Scorpion". A red scorpion with a hat with a blue tail that had yellow stars on it and instead of claws it had two purple shields with large yellow stars on them.

"Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000)!" Yuya called.

The final ball of light was a red dragon with small arms and a dinosaur-like body. Its right eye was red and its left eye was green. The dragon had a pointed yellow beak-like snout filled with sharp white teeth, and on the sides of its head had a pair of long tan horns that pointed back. A small blue orb adorned the crest of the dragon's head, and embedded under the white armor on its chest was another much larger blue orb. On its back was a pair of large tan curved spikes; the right spike embedded with two green orbs and the left embedded with a single red orb.

"So that's Yuya's Odd-Eyes." Naruto said impressed by the beast he salon felt his duel disk shaking and knew his own dragon must be reacting to it.

Now dear audience, this might get bright, but please don't look away, now watch as I activate Kaleido Scorpion's special ability, go Kaleido Search".

Kaleido Scorpion lifted his tail and a beam of light came out from the hole on the top of it, the beam then hit all three of Sawatari's monsters and they got surrounded by a blue light. Sawatari looked confused, "W-What's going on here?"

Yuya smiled when he saw how happy Yuzu and the others looked so happy when they saw the light and colors that appeared when Kaleido Scorpion activated his ability before he looked at Sawatari,

"I can activate this ability when there is a special summoned monster on my opponent's side of the field, and if I recall all three of your monsters are special summoned, correct?" Yuya asked

"Yeah, what about it?" Sawatari said not sure what Yuya was getting at.

"It means your in trouble!" Naruto said with a smirk.

Yuya then touched one of Odd Eyes's arms, "And now I pick one monster on my side, and after that the fun will begin." Yuya said looking over to Odd-Eyes.

Odd Eyes then got covered in a yellow glow before a beam came out of each one of Sawatari's Dart monsters and flew into Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Then two energy forms of Odd Eyes formed next to him, one blue and one red.

Yuya then held out his arms, "And behold, now my selected monster, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon can attack multiple times, since he can now attack all of your special summoned monsters once each, this is the amazing… Kaleido Mirage!" Yuya yelled as Odd-Eyes roared and the two energy version flew up in the air and flew around a few times before they flew towards Sawatari's monsters.

"It's so beautiful." Ayu said in awe with a happy smile and Yuya nodded.

"I wish that I could enjoy this wonderful sight as well, but I'm in the middle of a duel now, so go Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack his Ultimate Dart Striker now." Yuya called.

The red energy form of Odd-Eyes flew towards Ultimate Dart Striker.

Yuya looked at his friends, "Now, does anyone here knows what Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's special ability is?" Yuya asked looking to his friends

Tatsuya looked at the sight with a smile along with th"When Odd-Eyes battles a level 5 or above monster the battle damage...Tatsuya began.

"Is doubled!" Ayu and Futoshi yelled at the same time.

Yuya nodded with a smile before he pointed at Sawatari, "That's correct, and with that I will have you take that doubled damage Sawatari." Yuya declared

Sawatari looked at Yuya shocked, "D-Double damage?" He yelled.

The red energy form of Odd-Eyes then crashed into Ultimate Dart Striker and destroyed him, Sawatari was sent flying forward into the water, (Sawatari: 6200-6000)

Yuya with a smile then pointed at Rocket Dart Striker, "And we're not done yet, now Odd-Eyes, attack Rocket Dart Striker!" Yuya declared. The blue energy form of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon flew towards Rocket Dart had just managed to crawl up from the water and was gasping for air,

"And like before, the damage is…"Sawatari looked at him shocked before Yuya said with a huge smile, "DOUBLED!" The second after that the blue energy form of Odd-Eyes crashed in to Rocket Dart Striker and destroyed him.

Sawatari quickly got up and tried to run away from the explosion, "Not… again." Sawatari cried the shockwaves from the explosion hit him in the back and sent him flying and then he landed on his stomach and slammed his face into the ground hard, (Sawatari : 6000-4600.)

Yuya then looked at Power Dart Striker with a determined look on his face, "And now for the big finale, attack Power Dart Striker with Spiral Strike Burst". Odd-Eyes ran forward before he jumped up and unleashed his attack towards Power Dart Striker and Yuya looked at his friends with a smile, "And of course the damage is…?" Yuya began as Odd-Eyes's attack hit and destroyed Power Dart Striker,

"DOUBLED!" Yuzu and the others shouted jumping high excited as they could be.

Sawatari began to run again, "Of course it is" Sawatari said as he ran away before being sent flying to the ground again by the shockwave of the explosion created when is monster was destroyed,(Sawatari: 4600-3400).

"Alright!" The kids cheered.

"I wouldn't be celebrating so soon! I've still got 3400 life points left!" Sawatari declared. "I activate my trap Dart Reborn!" Sawatari said as his face down revelaed itself.

"What when did he..." Naruto stopped before realizing Sawatari must have set it when Naruto saved the others.

"Thanks to this card I'm able to revive my Darts monsters!" Sawatari announced as his three monsters returned. "Another nifty effect of my Darts Reborn card my Ultimate Darts Atk points get added to my life points!" Sawatari said as he was covered by green aura. (3400-5800).

"Hahahahahahahaaha!" Sawatari laughed insanely as he looked at his opponents. "Now do you see how futile your move was!"

"Sorry Naruto." Yuya apologized but Naruto waved it off.

"Don't worry Yuya, I've got this duel won." Naruto said stepping forward. "It's my turn!" Naruto said getting another card. "Now I'll activate the Magic card Pendulum Call! By discarding one card from my hand I'm able to add two Pendulum cards from my deck to my hand!" Naruto said sending a card to the graveyard and took two cards from his deck.

"Wait did he just say Pendulum!" Sawatari exclaimed while Yuya and the others looked on in Shock.

Naruto held up two cards in his hand. "I set scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in the Pendulum Zones!" Naruto said placing the Persona on the right and Mirage on the left with the flashing 'PENDULUM' across the blade.

Two pillars of light appeared The column on Naruto's right contained a small red bipedal dragon with small arms and thick white armor covering the top of its head and the back of its neck. Embedded beneath the white armor covering the dragon's chest was a large blue orb. Meanwhile the column on Naruto's left contained another small dragon similar to the first, only it was green and had four long white spikes growing from its chin and a short curved yellow horn growing from the white armor covering its forehead. A giant version of the first Hokages necklace appeared between them.

"Swing Pendulum! Swing towards the path that leads to destiny!" Naruto chanted as the necklace swung back and forth. "Pendulum Summon! Come and join my side my monsters" Naruto yelled raising his hand as a portal opened in the sky and three lights flew out from the portal.

"From my extra deck Iris Magician, and White Wing Magician!" Naruto said as his two spellcasters appeared swinging their respective weapons.

"But you already used it to Synchro summon it should be in the graveyard!" Sawatari yelled

"Sorry but when Pendulum monsters are destroyed, or used for Fusion or Synchro summon they go to the extra deck." Naruto explained

"Pendulum cards go to the Extra deck instead of the Graveyard''. Yuya said shocked. Naruto looked at Yuya and nodded.

"And last my loyal partner! Fearsome Dragon with dichromatic eyes, appear Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/200)!" Naruto said appearing on the field was a monster that looked identical to Yuya's Odd-Eyes but it's akin was blue and was covered in grey skeletal armor the gems with located in it's armored claws.

Odd-Eyes eyes began to glow as did Phantom Dragons both beast let loose fearsome and powerful roars creating a strong shockwave.

(Elsewhere)

Back at the room with computers, everyone was very shocked beyond belief. The silver haired man was more shocked beyond anyone. "He just Pendulum Summoned''.

The Screens changed to waves of readings suddenly went haywire and the computer gave out loud beeping sounds alarming the people in the room.

"Sir, that boy's pendulum summoning is giving even more energy than the privies summoning energy''. A female worker said to the Silver haired man, shocking him even more.

The screen changed back to the duel.

(Back to the duel)

"I now Overlay my Level 4 Magicians!" Naruto said holding up his hand White Wing turned fully green and Iris turned fully purple, then shot up and spiraled around a spiraled around each other as a galaxy-like portal opened in front of Narutoi the two monsters flew through the portal.

"No way!" Yuya began

"He's also able to...!" Sawatari exclaimed in shock.

"Divine sorcerer's who rule over Space and Time come together and give rise to a new power! Come forward and unleash your power!" Naruto chanted an explosion burst from the portal like the big bang. "Xyz Summon! Come forth Startime Magician (2400/1200)

Rising out of the vortex was a man with long orange-red hair, wearing a long blue and white conical hat with a blue metal brim at the front. A blue cloth covered the lower half of his face, and he wore a long white and black coat over a light and dark blue shirt. The man also had on long dark-blue and white pants with grey armor covering the left leg. On his left shoulder was a gold epilate with gear-like teeth, and his left forearm was covered in grey armor with a long golden gear-like blade. Hanging from the man's back was a long white cape that was blue underneath, and in his right hand he had a long dark staff with an ornate blade at the top and a large clear transparent wheel with gold trim attached to the center.

"He is able to Xyz summon too!" Sawatari said with a bit of jealously.

"Now I activate Dragonic Brotherhood!" Naruto said activating his Magic card. "When Odd-Eyes Pendulum and Phantom are both on the field their attack points at doubled!" Naruto declared as the two dragons roared together. (2500-5000/2000). Naruto noticed a nearby Action Card and swiped it from the ground and smiled.

"I activate the Action Spell Union Power giving my Startime an extra 500 Atk points for each monster on mine and Yuya's field and in case you can't count that's three for a total of 1500. (2400-3900).

"Oh no!" Sawatari said with a heavy swat.

" **Get him Kit**." Kurama smirked as did his partner who nodded.

"Time to battle Phantom Dragon take out Ultimate Darts!" Naruto declared, Odd-Eyes Phantom unleashed a stream of spiraling blue and black energy shattering Ultimate Darts Striker.(Sawatari: 5800-3200)

"Now Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's ability activates when it destroys a monster my opponent takes damage equal the combined Atk points of the monsters in my Pendulum Zone." Naruto announced causing Sawatari to pale.

"Odd-Eyes Mirage and Persona have 1200 Atk points each so that's..." Yuzu began.

"2400 damage!" The kids cheered as both dragons unleashed streams of red and green flames scotching Sawatari. (Sawatari: 3200-800)

"Oh no!" Sawatari paled as Naruto's Startime Magician glared at him raising his a staff creating a small galaxy with in it.

"End this Space Time sorcery!" Naruto shouted as Startime unleashed it's attack toward Sawatari's monster Sawatari's two remaining monsters shattering them.

"NOW WAY!" Sawatari screamed as he was sent flying before falling to the ground. (Sawatari: 800-0 Loser)

(Naruto/Yuya: Winner!)

"Nice work Yuya!" Naruto said as he held up his fist confusing Yuya before smiling as they bumped fist.

"Thanks for helping me save my friend's Naruto." Yuya said.

Sawatari's goons ran out into the arena towards Sawatari as he picked him up.

"So what's it matter, you won the Duel anyways. But I'm not leaving here until I have those Pendulum Cards!" He shouted with his goons getting ready for an attack only to be intercepted by Naruto who brought his hands together in the tiger sign

"Jutsu! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled as he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke when it cleared everyone was shocked to see three Naruto's standing in place of one.

"Wha-what's going on?!" The first goon exclaimed before a clone smashed his fist into his stomach causing him to fall the ground. The second clone delivered a round house knocking the other boys across the arena.

Yuya, Yuzu and the kids were surprised at how Naruto not only easily took out Sawatari's goons but could also make copies of himself. As for Sawatari, he was shivering in fight for walking back slowly until a stick came hitting him in the head. Another kid around the same age as the other kids jumped join front of Naruto.

The kid had light blue hair, white skin, a blue jacket over a black shirt and whit pants with brown shoes. "And you are?" Naruto questioned the newcomer.

Turning around the kid gave a smile towards the group. "Someone who was amped by yours and Yuya's duel."

"So do you study here at the Leo Institute?" Yuya inquired the you boy. "I was considering it, but that Duel you guys had changed my mind. I want you to be my teacher."

While this new kid was speaking with Yuya, the other kids and Yuzu came up to Naruto for a proper introduction.

"Mister, thank you for saving us and helping Yuya. My name is Ayu." Ayu said looking at Naruto who smiled in return.

"It was my pleasure, besides it isn't right to just take hostages during a duel." Naruto replied.

"Hello mister Naruto, my name is Tatsuya. It was really awesome that you could Synchro, Pendulum and XyzSummon." Tatsuya said coming up to Naruto excitedly.

"Nice to meet you, but leave the mister out of it, you can just call me Naruto." Naruto said to the excited boy.

"So Naruto, I haven't seen you at school before are you new?" Zuzu asked.

"Oh yeah, I just got into town today." Naruro said sheepishly.

(LDS Observations Room)

"Sir, should I go and retrieve those Pendulum Cards?" Nakijima asked the young man. "No, leave them be." The President spoke making Nakijima turn to him.

"But Mr. President?" He questioned.

Reiji looked at the images from Naruto's duel and his ability to duplicate himself. It was quite and interesting ability.

"Naruto Uzumaki, just who are you?" Reiji wondered looking at the image of Naruto with interest.

(

Outside LDS)

It was sunset, Naruo, Yuya, his friend and Sora were outside of the Leo Duel School building now. Yuya and his friends with Sora was walking down the street, most likely to their homes. Naruto was walking the other way to find a place to spend the night.

"Now where am I gonna spend the night?''. Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey Naruto, wait up''. Naruto heard Yuya's voice call out to him. Naruto turned around to see Yuya and his friend running up to him.

"What's up''. Naruto said wondering what they wanted.

Yuya and Yuzu walked up to Naruto.

"We just wanted to know if you're interested in joining our duel school. The You show duel school''. Yuya said to Naruto, wanting Naruto to join. Naruto thought about what Yuya just asked.

"I'd love to join, but I have to find some where to spend the night''. Naruto said to Yuya.

"Don't you have a house Naruto''. Yuya asked confused.

Naruto shook his head. "I just arrived in the city today, so I don't have a house''. Naruto said to them.

And there's no way you're sleeping on the streets!" Yuya exclaimed. "Maybe I can talk my mom into letting you stay with us."

Naruto smiled. "That'll be great." Naruto said. The two waved good bye to Yuzu the kids and Sora and made their way to the Sakaki residents.

(Sakaki Home)

Naruto and Yuya made it to a simple house that has a bay window in the front and it seems it has a second floor by sunset. "Nice house." Naruto complimented.

"Thanks. Let's get inside. You'll like my mother. She's a nice woman." Yuya said as he and Naruto went through the door.

When they got inside Naruto saw that it was nice inside as it was outside. He can see that there is a simple living room with a couch and a television. He can also see the kitchen which is close to the living room. There is also a sliding pole that connects the first floor with the second.

"I'm home!" Yuya called out. Several animal sounds were heard then came out several dogs and cats surprising Naruto. They all went to Yuya as said boy kneeled to pet them. "Hey guys!"

"Whoa." Naruto breathed out.

"Yeah. One thing about my mother is that she loves cute things leading her to adopt all of these pets. Not that I'm complaining." Yuya said as they walked into the living room

Naruto heard a little bark beneath him and looked down to see a small Pembrooke Weish Corgi looking up at him with his tail wagging. "Hey there little guy." Naruto greeted kneeling down at the dog.

"That's En. Mother took him in a while ago. He was so small he could fit in the palm of my hand." Yuya said ax the dog looked up at Naruto

"Oh." Naruto picked up En as the dog began to lick him in the face out of affection. "Hey. Stop that. It tickles." Naruto said between laughs.

"Hey. He likes you." Just then an odd-eyed cat with a yellow right eye and a blue left eye walked towards Naruto. Naruto noticed the cat and petted his head. "That's Core. One of the special cats with a different color on each eye." Yuya said as cat nuzzeled against Naruto's cheek.

"Wait. En and Core? As in 'encore'?" Naruto said

"Ironic, isn't it." Yuya replied with a sweat drop.

"Well isn't that sweet." Naruto and Yuya looked up to see a fairly tall and youthful-looking woman of slender built with blue eyes and light skin. She has long blond hair the front bangs being golden in color. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and sections out as spikes. Her bangs part to the right side and frame her face. She is commonly seen wearing and aqua-colored long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans with brown low shoes. She also accessories with silver big-loop earrings, two golden bands on her left wrist, and a small golden necklace hanging under her neck.

"Oh, hey mom." Yuya said standing up alongside Naruto. "This is my new friend, Naruto. He's a new student at the You Show Duel School."

Narutoi waved. "So this is your mom. She looks awfully young to be a mother." Naruto said causing Yuya's mother to blush like a school girl.

"You really think I look young?" Mrs. Sakaki asked

"Not this again." Yuya sighed.

"Aren't you adorable!" Mrs. Sakaki squealed bringing Naruto into a tight hug causing the blond former Shinobi to blush at the closeness to Yuya's mothers asset's.

"Uh...thank you." Naruto said sporting a Hinata blush trying to avoid looking at the older blonds chest.

Here's the deal mom." Yuya began. "Naruto needs a place to stay and he doesn't have any money. So I was wondering if-"

"Say no more." Yuya's mother interrupted. "How can I refuse a charming boy who gave me a youth compliment?" She turned to Naruto. "You can stay here as long as you want."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Sakaki-san." Naruto said bowing respectfully.

"Oh, you can call me Yoko, dear." Yoko said before turning to the kitchen. "I'll get dinner started." She then left for the kitchen leaving the boys in the living room.

Naruto turned to Yuya weirded out while Yuya was embarrassed. "Does she do that often?" Naruto asked as the dueltainer nodded with embarrassment.

"Yes. She is easily charmed by cute young boys, which is embarrassing." Yuya said holding his head at his mothers antics.

After they ate dinner it was time everybody went to bed as it was dark outside. Naruto and and Yuya had to share the same bedroom, Yuya's. The other bedroom was where all the pets were sleeping in. Both boys had no problem sharing Yuya's bedroom, but there is only one bed and I don't think they want to share that.

"Sorry that the other bedroom was occupied by our pets." Yuya apologized.

Naruto waved the apology off as he was digging into his backpack. "No worries. Good thing I brought this." Naruto said as he took out a simple blue sleeping bag.

"You brought your sleeping bag?" Yuya asked with surprise.

"It was just in case that I had to camp out to get here." Naruto said aging down his sleeping bag.

"Okay. But you are not resting your head on the floor!" Yuya said as he brought out a pillow and gave it to Naruto which the latter graciously accepted.

"Thanks." Naruto thanked while laying the sleeping bag and pillow down on the floor and got into the bag.

"Maybe my mom can get a mattress for you so you don't have to sleep on the floor all the time." Yuya said as he climbed into bed

"That'd be great."Naruto said setting up his sleeping bag. Yuya lied down on the bed while Naruto lied down on the floor.

 **Finally Chapter 2 is completed I'm sorry for the wait but I've been busy lately with some new ideas. Plus I want to give a shout to my pal Cout morningstar for his fantastic monster descriptions also to my two beta readers The Champ123, and PsychoPath96 thanks guys also to all those who are fans of the story it means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Child's Play

Yuya stretched out his arms and yawned as the sun shined. He got up from his bed and noticed Naruto was no gone.

'Where did Naruto go?' Yuya thought before his noise twitched, he walked out his room and followed the scent into the Kitchen to find Naruto setting up breakfast with his mother sitting at the table and...SORA!

"Good morning Yuya!" Yoko said waving to her son.

"Good morning Sensei!" Sora greeted eating a stake of pancakes.

"Um good morning." Yuya said while Naruto handed him a plate with pancake's, bacon and eggs. "Thanks Naruto but you really don't need to do this.

Naruto waved him off. "Nah, its the least I can do for you guys letting me stay here." Naruto sitting beside Yuya.

"And thank you very much Naruto, your very great cook." Yoko said causing Naruto to blush at the complement.

"Well I'v had a lot a experience cooking for myself." Naruto said confusing the Yuya.

"Didn't your parents cook for you Naruto." Yuya asked.

"Nope. I've been own my own since I was four years old." Naruto said shocking Yuya, his mother and Sora.

"What! Where were your parents?" Yoko asked demandingly.

"I'm an orphan." Naruto said causing them to look down.

"Oh man... I'm sorry to here that." Yoko said.

"Its okay." Naruto said with a smile as they continued to eat their meal.

(30 minutes later)

After finishing up breakfast, Naruto and Yuya got dressed and made their way to school.

Naruto and Yuya started walking to school together and soon they were joined by Yuzu. Yuya, Yuzu and Naruto talked together while walking to school.

"Sensei!'' Sora's voice called out from behind the three.

"What are you doing following me around!" Yuya yelled glaring at the boy who simply smiled.

"Where ever my teacher goes I go''. Sora said to Yuya.

Yuya frowned at Sora. "Stop following me and go somewhere else- ''. Yuya was cut off when Sora put his hands into the air and said.

"Come on teach me how to Pendulum summon''. Sora said causing Yuya to sigh.

"For you to learn Pendulum summoning, you need two Pendulum cards''. Yuya said to Sora.

Sora looked confuse at what Yuya said. "But I don't have any Pendulum cards. In that case you have to show me your Pendulum summoning. Show, Show, Show me''. Sora said to Yuya.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Sora, he soon saw an image of Konohamaru and how he acted the same way. A sad smile spread across Naruto's face at the memory of his friends.

"I can't right now''. Yuya said to Sora. Sora turned to look at Yuzu.

"Can you convince Teacher to show Pendulum summon''. Sora said to Yuzu.

"Why are you asking me?''. Yuzu said to Sora.

"Teacher will do it since his girlfriend is asking him''. Sora said causing Yuzu to start blushing.

"Girlfriend''. Yuzu said still blushing.

Sora looked at her confused. "Did I get the wrong idea about you two''. Sora said.

"Yes you did!''. Yuzu and Yuya shouted out blushing madly. Naruto saw this and a sinister grin spread across his face.

"Oh really, you sure seemed pretty close. Especially with how you acted yesterday." Naruto causing Yuya and Yuzu to glare at him.

"What's that suppose to mean!" They yelled while Naruto chuckled.

"Well I'm just saying, usually childhood best friends tend to turn into the most passionate lovers." Naruto teased causing Yuya and Yuzu to blush even more.

"L-L-LOVERS!" They yelled while Naruto burst with loud laughte and made his way to school.

Yuzu looked away embarrassed, Yuya was also embarrassed but he decided to try and hide it. "Why would I be together with a rough strong girl like her?" Yuya said pointing at Yuzu.

' Wrong answer Yuya.' Naruto thought as he watched Yuzu slap Yuya across his face with her fan.

' **That kits as bad as you are when it comes to women.** ' Kurama said earning a glare from Naruto. Naruto walked up to Yuya and offered his hand to help him up.

"What's with her." Yuya said rubbing his bruised cheek, Naruto place a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuya, I think you should go apologize." Naruto said.

"Why?" Yuya asked confused.

"Look man, I know you were doing that just to cover for yourself, but you hurt Yuzu's feelings. You should really apologize to her." Naruto said as Yuya looked at Yuzu from behind.

"Yuya, I'm not good at this sort of thing. But I do that a it's very easy to hurt a woman's feelings which we as men should never do especially if that someone is a person we truly care about. Yuzu really cares about and you feel the same about her. Can you imagine how hurt she must be to here her best friend to about her like that." Naruto said causing the young Dueltainer to look down to the ground as he took in Naruto's words.

"Hey Yuzu wait!" Yuya called out chasing after Yuzu.

Yuzu refused to look at him, "Well no need to worry about that then, you made it quite clear what you think about me after all".

Yuya sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't mean what I said earlier, I only said it to make it clear that we weren't dating each other. While I wish you weren't so quick to pull out that fan sometimes and while you might be a little short tempered, you're also kind, caring and sweet and…" Yuya paused as he rubbed the back of his head a little embarrassed

"You're also a really cute girl who deserves to have a really nice guy as a boyfriend." Yuya said bashfully causing Yuzu to turn away with a blush on her cheeks.

"Alright Yuya, I forgive you." Yuzu said causing Yuya to sigh in relief.

"Come on you crazy love birds" Naruto called out causing them to blush even brighter.

"NARUTO!" Yuya and Yuzu yelled chasing after the blond.

(5 hours)

The last five hours it have been annoying as hell. Why, because Sora has been bugging Yuya all day. Sora even followed him to the bathroom. Sora even popes on them when they had their lunch break. Yuzu and Yuya invited Naruto to where they eat their lunch together.

I can't believe how annoying today has been''. Yuya said felling very down because of Sora.

"You're not the only one bro''. Naruto said annoyed as well Sora was like an even more stubborn version of Konohamaru. A sad smile came to Naruto's face when he thought of his surrogate little brother and how he would always follow him around asking him to teach him Jutsu.

"Yuya, School's finished and Sora's nowhere in sight so maybe you can relax now''.Yuzu said.

Yuya's head shoot up with his eyes sparkling. "You're right, now the Fun can get started''. Yuya said with new found excitement causing Naruto to smile.

" You sure your not a couple." Naruto said before he was avoiding a swipe from Yuzu's fan. The three stopped in front of a building that looks more like a funhouse with the words 'You Show Duel School' at the top.

"That's the duel school you guys attend?" Naruto asked. Looking at the odd building which looked mor like a play house. All in all it looked like Naruto's kind of school.

"Sure is!" Yuya said proudly. "And what's even greater is that Yuzu's father owns the school!"

Yuzu blushed in embarrassment and smacked Yuya on the head with a giant paper fan leaving a big bump on his head. "Don't brag about it!" Yuzu yelled

"It's not that big a deal!" The two heard Naruto chuckle again and turned to him.

"What're you laughing at this time?" Yuzu asked

"Oh, nothing. I think it's great that your father owns a school." Naruto replied referring to Yuzu.

"Thanks but it's just as Yuya said, it's not that big a deal." Yuzu said.

"But, why did he call it 'You Show Duel School'?" Naruto asked

"We'll explain that later." Yuzu said as she and Yuya went into the school.

When they got inside the school Naruto saw that it kinda looks pretty simple despite the fun design outside. The three are currently riding an elevator that leads to the top.

"Here at our duel school we hone our skills by dueling each other." Yuya said.

"Oh really I never would have guessed that?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Oh." Yuya said feeling real stupid frowning.

Naruto sudedenly put his arm around Yuya's shoulder surprising the young Duelist. "Hey don't sweat it man, I was a lot like that too." Naruto said

 **"No joke**." Kurama chuckled. Before Naruto put Yuya in a headlock and ran his fubbed his fists on the boys head

"Hey! Hey! Quit it!" Yuya exclaimed before Naruto let go of his head. Both boys then shared a laugh with each other.

'Great. Just what we need. Two Yuya's.' Yuzu thought sweat dropping at the laughing boys but sh couldn't help but look at them and smile Naruto and Yuya looked so much alike you would almost think they were brothers.

"What's with all the laughing?" A voice asked as Naruto and Yuya stopped laughing. A man with dark blue eyes and brown/orange hair wearing a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design with a dark blue shirt with another fire design.

"Hey papa." Yuzu said.

"So you're Yuzu's dad? " Naruto said causing Yuzu's father to smile brightly.

"That's me! The great Shuzo Hiragi!" The man exclaimed with a smile pointing to himself. "Are you here to sign up for the school?!" Shuzo asked excitedly getting to close to Naruto that Yuzu smacked Shuzo with the same paper fan.

"You just met the guy and you're already asking him to attend school here?!" Yuzu yelled.

Both Naruto and Yuya sweat dropped.

'Man she looks like Hinata, but her attitude is defiantly like Sakura's' Naruto thought rubbing his head at the memory of his pink haired teammate.

"Anyway, I'll be happy to sign up! This place looks like a tone of fun." Naruto said with a smile causing Shuzo to smile excitedly.

"You got it!" Shuzo said walking over and handing Naruto the application form.

A few minutes after filling out the application form Naruto Yuya and Yuzu walked into the Duel room Yuay holding out his hands

"Ladies andGentleman, the fun is about to beg…''. Yuya began before he noticed that with Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi and...Sora!

"Teacher what kept you''. Sora said licking a lollypop. Yuya fell down comically before he quickly got back up.

"Why are you even here?!" Yuya_demanded to

"Because since I'm your student, the school you're in, I have to be in as well!''. Sora said without a care in the world causing Yuya and Naruto to sweet drop.

Shuzo then pulled Yuya in a head lock. "Yuya since Sora's your student that means his joining right." Shuzo said with excitement at the idea of getting another new student.

Naruto was watching the little show that was going on with a smirk. While Yuzu shook her head.

"Hold up I never said that I would take him as my stude…''. Yuya was cut off again when Sora said.

"Teacher since you're here now show me how to Pendulum summon!" Sora asked with excitement.

Yuya looked at Sora and broke out of his head lock. "I'm not gonna duel you just to show Pendulum Summon." Yuya said causing Sora to frown.

"We're not duelling, but teacher please''. Sora said activating the famous cute eyes and cute face causing everyone except Naruto and Yuya to adore him. If there was one thing Naruto could see it was a kid playing the cute card.

"Just duel him Yuya''. Ayusaid with a blush on her face.

"Don't make Sora sad''. Tatsuya and Futoshi adds

"1 duel is alright isn't it''. Yuzu said with a blush.

"Yuya, the one thing I taught you was to never refuse a challenge." Shuzo said looking at Yuya.

"But I never…'''. Yuya tried to say but was cut off.

"Teacher!''. Sora said making Yuya look forward and saw Sora looking at him with a begging smile on his face, "Please duel with me".

Yuya looked at him troubled before he sighed and then rubbed the back of his head, "Even if you look at me like that, no means no". Sora kept looking at him like that until he finally cracked, "Fine! I get it already! I'll duel again you." Yuya said causing Sora to smile.

"Yes''. Sora said happy that Yuya was gonna duel him.

"However if I win this duel, you stop calling me teacher and give me some space''. Yuya said to Sora. Sora nodded happily to Yuya.

"Okay but If I win then you become my teacher''. Sora said before he looked at Naruto.

"Teacher Naruto is also gonna join us too right''. What Sora said surprised everyone. Sora wants to duel Nariuto as well.

"Why do you want to duel me Sora?" Naruto asked confused why Sora would want to duel him.

Because I want to see your Pendulum summoning as well and Your awesome Magician cards and that legendary rare card again. Sora said to Naruto with excitement and who could blame him wanting to see a card that hadn't been seen for years.

"I want to see Naruto duel again too''. Ayu said with excitement

"Me too!" Tatsuya agreed

"Yeah I'm getting shivers just thinking about it!" Futoshi exclaimed

"I want to see You show duel school's new student's duelling abilities as well." Shuzo said having heard about his duel from Yuzu.

"Please Naruto." Yuzu asked. Naruto looked around and saw the looks of the three younger students and saw the image of Konohamaru, Mogei and Udon and the excited looks on their faces.

Naruto sighed and defeat and rubbed his head. "Okay I'll do it."

"YAY!" The kids and Shuzo cheered.

(You Show Duel Field)

A few seconds later Naruto, Sora and Yuya were in The you show duel school's action field with their duel disk already attached to their left arms. Sora's duel disk was yellow. Shuzo was already in the control room ready to activate the Action field and the others were watching them from a window outside the duel field.

"Remember Yuya, if I win then you become my teacher''. Sora said to Yuya reminding him of the bet.

"Yeah I remember but remember that you have to back off if I win''. Yuya said to Sora.

"I know Sora. I know''. Naruto said to Sora with an anime sweet drop on his head. "Now for this duel to begin, the Action field will be Wildest West''. Skip said pressing a button on the computer to activate the Action field.

The duel field that Yuya, Sora and Naruto were on standing on changed into a cowboy town in the middle of the Wild West. Naruto looked around and was still amazed with the real solid vision device.

"This real solid vision is still very impressive." Naruto said amazed.

"This field is so boring''. Sora said looking bored making everyone look at him. Sora looked up at Skip. "Don't you have something better than this boring Action field''. Sora said to Shuzo. Shuzo looked at Sora confused that Sora did not like this Acton field.

Sora turned back to Naruto and Yuya. "Let's have a fun duel Teacher Yuya, teacher Naruto."

Sora said to them with a smile on his face and activating his duel blade, which was blue. "I'm not your teacher''. Yuya said to Sora before he activated his duel disk.

"Okay then how about this Action field called Sweets Island''. Shuzo said pressing another button as the Action field changed from a wild west down into a Candy world.

Naruto looked around the duel field with a look that said, 'Are you serious!You gotta be kidding me' Naruto thought to himself.

Sora was excited however. "Hurray, candy everywhere, thanks mister principal''. Sora said to Shuzo.

Yuzu and the others smiled as they began to chant, "Duelists locked in battle, kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through the field, now behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

Yuya then smiled as he looked at Sora, "Action…

" Duel!" Naruto, Yuya, and Sora yelled at the same time.

Naruto: 4000

Yuya: 4000

Sora: 4000

"I go first''. Yuya said before he picked a card from his hand and slide it on his duel blade. "I summon out Performapal Hip Hippo''. Yuya said as a Pink Hippo in a red outfit and a black hat appeared.(800/800)

" **What is that!** " Kurama yelled looking at Yuya's monsters.

Yuya jumped on his Hippo's back and his Hippo started running to find an Action card for Yuya. "I END my turn''. Yuya said ending his turn.

"My turn now teacher, I draw''. Sora said drawing the top card from his deck before he looked at it and slotted it in his duel disk. "I play the spell card Toy Vendor''. Sora said as a Toy vendor appeared behind him. "Thanks to this spell card, by discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw another card and if it's a level 4 monster or below I can summon it''.

Sora discarded a card from his hand drew another card from his deck. Sora looked at the card and smiled. "I drew my Fluffal bear''. Sora said as he placed the card on his duel blade and his Toy Vendor raises its arm and a prize ball rolls down from it. The prize ball pops open, as Sora's Cute little toy bear with wings appeared.(1200/800)

Sora then grabbed a card in his hand, "Next I normal summon Fluffal Leo in attack mode". A small lion with wings appeared on the field(1600/

Shuzo looked at Sora with an impressed look on his face, "He used a continuous spell card to get two monsters on his field immediately."

"It looks like he's actually pretty good at dueling." Yuzu said impressed as well

Ayu smiled, "But both of his monsters are…" Ayu looked at Yuzu with a smile.

"So cute!" Yuzu and Ayu squeal causing the boys to face fault

"What is with those two''. Yuya said still riding his Hip Hippo not noticing his hippo was running straight into a chocolate river.

Naruto noticed however. "Yuya heads up''. Naruto said to Yuya hoping Yuya will not fall in. Luck was not on Yuya's side when he noticed and he and his Hip hippo fell in the chocolate river. Naruto covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing as Yuya and his hippo resurfaced so that they can breathe. Naruto soon looked over to Sora who smiled and waved, Naruto looked at both Sora's monster and felt something odd about them.

"What's up with Sora's deck? They look innocent, but I sense something darker about them." Naruto said looking at both Sora and his monsters.

Kurama nodded. **"You got that right, this kids more than what he appears."**

"Fluffal Leo attack Performapal Hip Hippo''. Sora said as his little Lion started flying at Hip Hippo with its arms held out. Yuya then brought his right hand out of the chocolate river to reveal that he had an Action card.

"Nice one Yuya!" Naruto said as Yuya activated the spell

"I activate the Action card, Avoid''. Yuya said slotting the action card in his duel disk. Performapal Hip Hippo with Yuya on its back then spin jumped away from Sora's monster that was about to destroy Hip Hippo.

"Amazing Teacher, you're so good at playing Action cards''. Sora said amazed with Yuya and his monster. "But I still have Fluffal bear to attack, but it won't be you''. Sora then looked at Naruto.

Naruto noticed Sora looking at him. 'Oh crap." Naruto thought as Sora pointed at him with his Bear.

"Fluffal bear attack Teacher Naruto''. Sora said as his little bear monster started flying at Naruto to attack him.

"Naruto look out!" Yuya called out to his friend with worry.

Naruto's eyes were covered by his hair as the Bear charged towards him raising its paw for a puch only to smirk a warriror dressed similarly to a motor biker with the goggles and wavy spiked tufts of pink dropped down in front of Naruto. He raised his diamond-shaped shield as a bubble coated his body blocking Fluffal bears attack.(1500/2000)

"Huh..." Sora said surprised.(Sora: 4000-3200)

"Sorry Sora, but when my opponent is about to attack me directly I'm able to special summon my Gagagag Gardna from my hand." Naruto said as the bubble vanished.

Sora began pouting. "I end my turn''. Sora said ending his turn.

"Then it's my turn." Naruto said drawing his card.

'Naruto is it finally time for me to come out and play.' The feminine voice of the card asked with excitement as Naruto smiled.

"You bet it is., I sacrifice my Gagaga Gardna, and summon Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700)!" Naruto declared

"What!?" Yuya and Sora said with shock while the others looked on in disbelief.

A beautiful female spellcasters descended on the field she had blonde hair, green eyes and faint pink markings on her cheeks. Her outfit was an off-the-shoulders blue garment that extends to her mid-thighs and ends up as a skirt with pink trimmings along with blue and pink gauntlets. Her signature blue hat was pointed with a pink spiral at the end while her boots reached halfway up her thighs. She looked at Sora and Yuya and gave them a cute wink earning a blush from both boys.

"Dark Magician Girl..." Yuya gasped

"She's so beautiful!" Ayu gushed while Yuuz nodded in agreement both amazed at the female wizards beauty. Tatsuya and Futoshi both had dazed looks seeing not only a legendary rare monster but also a pretty one.

'He has Dark Magician Girl, but I thought that card was lost decades ago. Just who is this boy.' Shuzo thought looking at Naruto from the viewing room.

"Awesome, Teacher Naruto! I didn't know you had another legendary rare card!" Sora exclaimed in amazement.

"Don't get to star struck Sora, because my Dark Magician Girls going straight for you!" Naruto said pointing to Sora's Flufal Leo.

"Go Dark Burning Attack!" Naruto said as The female magician pointed her wand at the plush lion and fired a beam of pink magic destroying Sora's monster.(Sora: 3200-2800)

"Not bad Teacher Naruto." Sora said with a smirk.

"Thanks I'll set one card and end my turn." Naruto said as a reveres card appears in front of him.

"It's my turn!" Yuya said drawing his card and smiled the spotlight soon shined on him.

Ladies and Gentleman The fun is about to begin''. Yuya announced causing the kids to cheer shouting Yuya's name while Yuzu smiled. Sora became excited along with Naruto he didn't know why but seeing how Yuya acted reminded him of himself.

"Go for it Yuya!" Naruto said cheering his friend on causing Yuya to smile as he held up two cards.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" He then set Stargazer at the very right and Timegazer at the very left with the flashing 'PENDULUM' across the blade. Both monsters appeared in each transparent blue pillar with number 1 under Stargazer and number 8 under Timegazer with the giant version of his pendant in between.

"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya chanted as the pendant swung. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!"

"First up is Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!"

The insect Yuya had used in their last duel appeared on the feild

"Second Performapal Sword Fish''. A little sword fish with black hair, wearing red sunglasses and had a red tie appeared

"Next and then appear with your heroic and beautiful dual colored eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" Yuya announced as Odd-Eyes then appeared with a mighty roar.

"Teacher finally Pendulum summoned!" Sora said with excitement. Naruto looked at Yuya's Odd-Eyes and suddenly felt his deck begin to vibrate he knew that his dragon wanted to come out.

"Man you really wanna join you brother huh buddy?" Naruto said with smile.

"I play My swordfish's effect, when he's summoned my opponent's monsters lose 600 Atk points''. Yuya said as his Swordfish fired some several smaller swords at Sora and Naruto's monsters surrounding them with blades as they began to glow losing their attack strength  
Dark Magician Girl(2000-1400), Fluffal Bear(1200-600/800)

"Now Odd-Eyes attack Fluffal Bear Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes unleashed a stream of spiralling rec and black energy destroying Sora's monster sending him crashing into a nearby candy house.

"Uh oh I think went to hard on the little guy." Yuya said scratching his head.

"Ya think?" Naruto said sarcastically. His eyes widened and he clutched his chest as a sudden feeling a dread swept his body.

'This feeling, its the same as when I fought Zabuza and Orochimaru. ' Naruto thought before looking over to Sora as the young man suddenly jumped to his feet.

"That's what I wanted to see teacher! Pendulum Summoning is so cool, now its time to get serious!" Sora said with a grin surprising Naruto and Yuya.

" **That gaki was just playing around the entire time, watch out Naruto there's more too him that he's letting on."** Kurama warned.

Naruto nodded as he noticed the sudden change in Sora.

""First I activate Seam Reborn which allows me to special summon a Fluffal monster from my graveyard, so return to me Fluffal Bear!" Sora said as Fluffal Bear then reappeared on the field.

"I activate Toy Vendor's effect and discard another card''. Sora said as he sends a card from his hand to the graveyard and Toy Vendor raised it arm and a prise ball came out and opened to revealed a pair of demonic like scissors.

"I drew my Edge Imp Sabres(1200/800)" Sora said as his monsters stood beside each other

"Scary''. Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi and Yuzu said scared at Sora's new monster while Yuya was surprised that Sora had a monster like that while Naruto kept his guard up.

'Kurama was right, there is more to Sora than he's letting on.' Naruto thought preparing himself for whatever Sora was planning.

"Now I'll show you both my true power by activating this''. Sora said as he held a card in his right hand before he showed it to Yuya and Naruto. "I activate my Polymerization''. Sora said as the two monsters flew above him. One was the demonic pair of scissors. The other was a cute pink bear with beady black eyes, white angel wings on its back, pointy ears, and a red ascot tied around its neck. The two monsters dissolved in the swirling portal behind them.

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal to us your new form!" Sora chanted as his Fluffal bear was ripped from the inside taking on a new form. Sora brought his hands down in front of his face and yelled: "Fusion Summon! Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all. Frightfur Bear!(2200/1800)

A large brown bear, not unlike Fluffal Bear, appeared. Without warning, its arms quivered and shot forward, becoming plump and clawed. Its stomach split in two, and a giant pair of scissors now held together both sections. A second pair of scissors was located on the monster's back, giving its feet mobility. The bear's head lifted, its lazy eyes drifting skyward, and the loose strands of string that kept its head attached to its patchy body stretched. A mouth, containing two rows of sharp blue teeth, housed a set pair of unholy pink eyes.

Yuzu looked worried, "So that is what a fusion summoning looks like, and that is a fusion monster." Yuzu said worried at the monsters frighting appearance

So was a bit troubled over how a cute monster like Fluffal Bear could become such a scary looking monster. Futoshi smiled, "That's so awesom!" Futoshi cheered Tatsuya nodded.

"Big sis Yuzu, I'm getting really scared." Ayu said hugging the older girls legs while Yuzu tried to cheer her up.

Shuzo looked at Frightful Bear with narrowed eyes, 'Fusion summoning, by using the spell card Polymerization you can combine two or more monsters to summon a new monster from the extra deck, it's quite a powerful summoning technique, however they have just recently started to teach it at LDS, so can that kid really be a part of LDS?' Shuzo thought.

"Frightfur Bear attacks Yuya's Hip Hippo!" Sora said making. His monster's arm lashed and hit Yuya's Hippo, sending Yuya to the ground and sending Hip Hippo to the chocolate river.(Yuya: 4000–2600.)

Yuya then swam to the edge of the pond and crawled up on dry land again. However he then looked up when a large shadow appeared above him and saw Frightful Bear in front of him.

"And now to activate Frightful Bear's special ability, it can equip the monster it destroyed and sent to the graveyard to itself." Sora explained shocking Yuya and Naruto

"What?!" Both boys exclaimed. Frightful Bear launched his left arm into the juice pond and then how he pulled hip Hippo out of it, Yuya looked at Hippo worried,

"Hippo!" Yuya said reaching for his monster as he watched Frightfur devour Hip Hippo while Sora just kept smiling as he held up his fist,

"And now Frightful Bear's attack points increases equal to the original attack points of the monster that's equipped to it." Sora said shocking everyone. (2200-3000/1800)

"That's not good." Naruto grit his teeth looking at Sora's frightening monster surrounded by a dark sinister aura as it's eyes flashed.

Sora looked around before he noticed an action card and smiled he back flipped into the air landing Frightfur Bears hands and launched him towards the candy cane much to the audience shock. Sora then grabbed the action card and spun around on the candy cane and let go landing in front of Naruto and Yuya.

'Whoa, I know those aren't moves you learn in a Duel School. Is Sora a member of Academia.' Naruto thought as Sora played his Action card.

"I activate the Action card Double Attack this let's my bear put on a second performance!" Sora smiled turning to Naruto. "Now it's your turn teacher Naruto."

"I don't think so Sora." Naruto said preformed a hand sign. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke confusing everyone.

"What's Naruto-oniichan up to?" Ayu asked but the others had no answer for them. Their eyes soon widened as the smoke cleared standing there was not one but six Naruto's.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock at what they had just witnessed.

"Hey didn't Naruto-oniichan use that back at LDS." Tatsuya said

"Your right!" Ayu agreed

Shuzo looked at Naruto with disbelief, he was checking the system scanning over each of Naruto's duplicates and his eyes widened in shock. 'This isn't Real Solid Vision. How is this possible I've never seen such a thing' Shuzo thought with disbelief.

"Alright boys spread out and find an Action card!" Naruto commanded

"Right Boss!" The clones said before they scattered through out the field in a blur of orange flashes.

"Wow he's so fast." Futoshi said in awe, the others nodded amazed by Naruto's skills even Sora was shocked.

'I've never seen anything like this before, the Professor never told us that people from standard has this kind of ability." Sora thought. He shook his head and focused back on the duel. "Frightfur Bear attack!" Sora yelled as his monster raised it's paw to strike Dark Magician Girl only to have flip into the air dodging the attack.

"Huh?"

"Sorry Sora." One of Naruto's clone said holding up an Action card Evasion.

"Thanks boys." Naruto said as his clones vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Oh man! I guess I'll end my turn." Sora said pouting. He secretly glanced at Naruto curiously. With all the information they had on the Four Dimensions none of them said anything about them having these kind of abilities.

"Alright, It's my turn!" Naruto said drawing his card and smirked at the card in his hand. "Well Sora I have to admit that's one impressive Fusion monster but it's to bad I've gotta destroy it." Naruto said surprising Sora and Yuya, while everyone looked at Naruto.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician." Naruto said holding up two cards

Naruto said placing the Drahonpulse on the right and Dragonpit on the left with the flashing 'PENDULUM' across the blade.

Two pillars of light appeared The column of light on Naruto's right contained a young man with light-orange hair that was short except for a long braided ponytail that went half way down his back. He had on a long white coat gold trim and the collar and shoulders colored navy-blue. Around each of the young man's upper arms were two pairs of rope-like green bands. Underneath his jacket, the young man had on a black bodysuit, and around his upper legs were two pairs of green bands like the ones on his upper arms. Atop the young man's head was a small white and gold conical hat with a gold ornament on each side resembling a dragon's wing. In his left hand, the young man had a white and blue bladed bow-like weapon. Connected to each end of the weapon was a long gold ribbon that resembled the body of a serpent-like dragon, and attached to this ribbon near one of the blades was a small red crystal orb.

Inside the column on Naruto's left was a man with spiked pale-blonde hair, wearing a long ornate dark-blue and white coat with gold trim. This coat had a thick white-furred collar with grey dragon fangs decorating the outer rim. Around the man's upper left arm was a pair of green rope-like bands. Atop the magician's head was a small white and gold conical hat with an ornament on each side, each ornament resembling a set of three dragon horns. In his hand, the man held a purple staff with a small yellow crystal orb on the end, and surrounding the orb was a large gold ring resembling the body of a serpent-like dragon.

"Swing Pendulum! Swing towards the path that leads to destiny!" Naruto chanted as the necklace swung back and forth. "Pendulum Summon! Come and join my side my monsters" Naruto yelled raising his hand as a portal opened in the sky and a light flew out from the portal.

"Appear faithful servant of the Pharaoh! Dark Magician!" Naruto announced while everyone looked on in shock and gasped in awe as the legendary monster appeared for the first time since Yugi's time. The Spellcaster monster was intimidating with its blue and purple robes matching its armor consisted of a collection of shiny, curved plates with sharp edges at the shoulder pads and the signature hat that slightly leans forward. His determined face was shown under the mane of the hat with his purple/blue long hair coming under it.

"It can't be the ace monster of the legendary King of Games, Dark Magician!" Shuzo exclaimed in utter shock before it quickly turned to excitement. "SO HOT BLOODED!" He shouted with fire in his eyes.

"I don't believe it, the Dark Magician..." Yuya gasped.

"So cool!" The boys shouted while Yuzu and Ayu had hearts in their eyes at the handsome sorcerer stood beside his student.

"Now I activate the ability of Dragonpulse Magician! When I have another Magician in my Pendulum Zone I can discard one Pendulum card to destroy one of my opponents monsters!" Naruto shouted shocking Sora

Dragonpulse twirled his staff creating a cyclone of rocks and debris towards Sora's Frightfur Bear sucking it up in the air. Both Magician's held up their staffs and unleashed streams of orange and blue energy shattering Sora's monster.

"Oh no!" Sora said in horror before he looked around hopping to find an action card.

"Now Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl attack Sora's life points directly!" Naruto said as the two spellcasters raised their staffs creating a sphere of black energy with swirling pink and purple energy surrounding it before launching it at Force of the Attack sent Sora flying right into an ice cream cone that was part of the action field. (Sora: 2800-0)

Sora: Loser

Naruto:4000

Yuya:2600

The Duel Field soon began to vanish and the boys were back on You show's duel field.

Once they walked back to the main room everyone ran towards them praising both Yuya and Naruto.

"Naruto that was so cool!" Ayus said with excitement

"Yeah, I never though you had the Dark Magician duo!" Tatsuya did with amazement.

"I got shivers!" Futoshi said shaking his body the kids complements caused Naruto to blush.

"Hey Naruto, what was that trick you did earlier how were able to make multiple copies of yourself?" Yuzu asked soon all eyes fell on Naruto.

"Yeah you used it back when were dealing with Sawatari and his goons too." Yuya added also curious about Naruto's trick.

Well, I used my chakra to control the wind." He saw everyone giving him the 'what the hell are you talking about' look. "You don't know what that is, huh? I should've figured."

"What is this chakra?" asked Rei.

"Chakra is a combination of the body's physical energy and spiritual energy within every living being. Everybody in my world-," Naruto gulped when he accidently slipped the last two words, and everyone heard it.

"My world?" Tatsuya asked causing Naruto's eyes to widened at what he said.

"…I'm not from this world." Naruto said everyone's eyes widen both Futoshi and Tatsuya had stars in their eyes.

"Are you Superman!" The asked only to be struck by Yuzu's fan.

"I guess you could say that, but I'm really not. You see, my people and I can use chakra to increase our strength, speed, endurance, stamina as well techniques." Naruto said

"Techniques?" Sora asked curiously.

"Well I might aswell explain to you guys." Naruto said rubbing his head. "You guys are gonna wanna sit down to hear this." Naruto said and the others sat down on the coach as Naruto began to tell the You Show crew about his world and the adventures he had been on. The group listened in amazement and their minds were blown away.

()

 **And that's the end of chapter 3 I hope you all enjoyed it, also I'm really amazed at the amount of followers and favorites I've gained it's even more than my first Yugioh story and I really appreciate it P.S big shout out to my Beta Reader ThePsychoPath96, and Count moringstar for his fantastic monster descriptions please take a look at them.**

 **To fans of Gxd-Arashi please wait a while I'm planing to update it soon after reaching a few more Chapters for this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Sorry this is just the rough draft of it because I'm unsure about it right now and I want some of the fans opinion on it before replacing it. Also I am amazed with the popularity of the story I truly never expected it to get this many favorite and followers. Also to any fans of Samurai Jack and have seen the ending please P.M me your thoughts about it. I for one enjoyed up till the end which was a bit bittersweet. Please leave your thoughts in reviews or P.M me. Anyway I'm really excited because after this is the LDS vs You Show Arc. Yuya will have some new cards this time around and so will Yuzu aswell Naruto.**

Chapter 4 The Pendulum Ninja meets the Fusion Feline (Rough Draft Page.)

Naruto was keeping his eyes tightly closed as he is currently having a nightmare. A really bad one since he is also having some beads of sweat on his face and clutching the blanket on his bed that was across the room next to Yuya's bed. A few days he came here Yoko managed to get a bed for Naruto.

The young blond stood before a ruined Konoha. Buildings lay demolished not a single thing remained, only... destruction. The structures around him were nothing more than smouldering ash and rubble. The Hokage monument was reduced to nothing more but an empty mountain the faces of all the past Hokage lay either on the ground shattered or smashed into near by buildings or atop the poor souls unfortunate to have been in their path.

"What happened?" Naruto looked around the village that he once called his home in utter horror laying before him were nothing but a pile of lifeless corpses men, women, children all dead. He searched aimlessly hoping to find at least someone still alive in the village.

What he found was anything but...

"N-no way! This cant be real!" Naruto exclaimed in sheer horror at the sight before him. It was his friends

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma were impaled straight threw their hearts, Choji's stomach had been cut wide open his bowels hanging loose as blood leaked from his lips Shikamaru arms had been severed torn straight from his body like a child pulling off a bugs wings. Ino's eyes and lips had been sown shut knives embedded in her body.

Kiba and Akamaru's heads had been cut off and placed on the others body, while Shino and Kurenai hung from a noose.

Gai and Lee lay on the burnt dead grass their signature green suits ripped and torn evidence the two did not go down without a fight. Lee's legs had been cut clean off while Gai's hands and feet were impaled by was near an eyeless Neji who was off to the side of the fallen green His usual Stoic Hyuga mask was replaced by a face of pure agony as his hands cradled his head. Tenten's the only injury was a giant sword embedded into her stomach and pinning her to the ground as she reached out towards Neji's body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Naruto screamed as he dropped to his knees and gripped his head as he became frantic he quickly got up and ran soon found himself in front of the ruins of the Konoha Academy reduced to nothing. He sifted through the rubble, trying to find anything anyone who could have survived. Naruto pushed aside the boulders only to come to the chard corps of Iruka, though his body was reduced to blackened bone he somehow knew it was him, just as he knew the three children were who he had been protecting were Konohamaru, Mogei, and Udon.

"I-Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said tears streaming down his face as he touched the decaying hand of the man he had seen as his father. "It can't, it can't! Nooooooo!" Naruto screamed to the heavens clutching his head in agony.

He got soon got back on his feet and ran as fast as he could as he did he came across the dead bodies of the Ichiraku's mutilated was slumped down against a huge hole in his chest even greater than his own wound from the chidori. Naruto soon came before the Hokage tower, he walked into the building walking bast the wreckage and fallen door weary of the cracked ceiling.

"Naruto..." a voice called at causing the blonds ears to perk up. Naruto turned around and ran to the direction where the voice had come. He soon came to a large hole within the building and ran through the pathway of nearly endless darkness till he came before a large tree. But it wasn't like any he had seen before, it was enormous rivaling the Hokage mountain in size, but what stuck out the most was it was black, pure black from the roots and branches to the very leaves which tripped with a strange black ooz. Naruto felt something hit his head and reached up with his finger to wipe it off. Naruto looked at what strange ink like substance was and gave it a sniff and was taken aback, he may not have had as good a nose as Kiba...but he knew the smell of blood.

"Naruto..." The voice called out to the young jinchuriki once again.

Naruto looked up towards the tree and couldn't believe his eyes or rather wanted not to both Tsunade and Hinata were both inside the tree naked and covered in the ooz.

"Hinata-Chan! Baa-chan!" Naruto quickly ran towards the tree but before he could even reach them something burst from the ooz like a geyser. A pair of crimson red eyes glow as the glared down towards Naruto who glared back.

"Are you the one who did this!" Naruto demanded but got no response. "It doesn't matter let them go right now!"

The creature turned back to it's captives and flashed a bright red light from it's eyes causing Hinata and Tsunade to sink into the ooz.

"NO!" Naruto screamed sitting up dispersing the crimson aura and waking Yuya in alert.

"What's wrong?!" Yuya exclaimed turning to Naruto concerned.

"I just had a horrible nightmare." Naruto assured putting a hand on his forehead.

"It must've been so horrible for you to scream like that." Yuya said and Naruto couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry for waking you up like that." Naruto apologized.

Yuya waved the apology off. "It's cool. What was your nightmare about?" Yuya asked.

The morning soon came and Naruto and Yuya were soon in school with Yuzu. But the young shinobi could not get the events of last nights nightmare out of his mind, why was he suddenly thinking about his old home, and what was that strange tree and the black ooz. The image of Hinata The image of Hinata and Tsuande sinking into the dark slime flashed through his eyes causing him to clutch his head in pain.

"Naruto are you alright." Yuzu asked with concern breaking Naruto out of his reverie and turned to the girl.

"Yeah i'm fine Yuzu." Naruto said with his classic grin and though it did seem convince Yuzu she could still feel something was wrong with Naruto.

School lasted for 5 hours, at least Sora wasn't around making the day annoying like yesterday. Naruto, Yuzu and Yuya were now walking out of the school with Naruto wearing his normal jacket, happy to have that School jacket off again.

"Yuya! /Naruto! /Yuzu!''. Naruto, Yuzu and Yuya heard Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi's voices. They turned to see Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi waving at them from the front of the school. Naruto, Yuzu and Yuya waved at them.

Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi had excited looks on their faces as they look at Naruto, Yuzu and Yuya.

"Are you guys going to the duel school right now?" Ayu asked with older trio nodding.

"Yay! Dose this mean will get to see Naruto-nisan and Yuya-nisan duel each other!" Tatsuya said excited at the idea of two pendulum users facing each other.

"I get shivers just thinking about!" Futoshi said with a wiggle.

Naruto smiled at the three kids they were so much like Konohamaru and his friends with how much they looked up to Yuya like they did with Naruto. Naruto then saw something strange. On the other side of the street was a black cloaked person with the cloak only showing her nice legs. Naruto narrowed his eyes before turning to his friends.

"You guys go without me." Naruto said walking between the three little kids.

"Where're you going?" Yuya asked.

"There's something I have to do first! I promise I'll be there!" Naruto then jumped from building to building as following the cloaked stranger leaving his friends gobsmacked at his agility.

"Naruto is no ordinary guy is he?" Yuzu asked wide eyed.

"No..no he is not." Yuya replied in equal astonishment.

Naruto soon found himself at a nearby warehouses that overlooked the sea. He looked around for the person, but couldn't find them anywhere. All of a sudden he sensed the same presence behind some crates and turned to them.

'Kurama do you sense her anywhere?" Naruto asked the tailed beast

"Yeah i can sense she's somewhere." Kurama replied before Naruto turned behind him.

"I know you're behind there. You can come out now." Naruto said with a serious face.

"How did you know I was here?" The figure questioned coming out from the crates, the voice apparently sounding female.

"I just took a guess''. Naruto said not telling her about his powers. Though he could not see her face Naruto could tell she was in no mood for games.

"Are you an XYZ user." The cloaked person said Naruto with a serious tone.

Naruto was confused by the girls question but then recalled the destruction of Heartland City. 'Does that mean she's with Academia.' Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes toward the girl.

'Careful Naruto this girls a hell of alot stronger than your last two opponents.' Kurama said warning his host.

Naruto nodded. The girl glared at Naruto she did not like being ignored. "Answer me!" she yelled in a more demanding tone.

"And what if i am?" Naruto said with a smirk.

The cloaked person then revelled their left arm that had a shield shape Duel disk. "Then I challenge you to a duel''. The girl said as she activated her sword shape duel blade.

"I don't feel comfortable dueling if my opponent is hiding their face." Naruto said. The girl removed her hood as she was told. She had dark purple hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon, and green eyes. She also has two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face. What shocked Naruto the most is what her face looks like. "Yuzu?!" Naruto said with shock

The blue haired girl gave him a confused look "Yuzu? My name isn't Yuzu it's Selena." the girl now know as Selean said.

'Another girl with the same face as Hinata and Yuzu.' Naruto thought staring at Selena intently unlike Hinata and Yuzu Selena had much tougher and serious look in her eyes than the gentle and kind one he had seen in Hinata and Yuzu.

"Judging by that duel disk you must be from the fusion dimension." Naruto said surprising Selena.

"If you know that, then you must be an Xyz user." Selena said with s smirk. 'Final this is my chance to prove myself to the professor.'

Well, well. I have finally found you miss Slifer Slacker. And your hanging around another ruffian. A voice spoke out making Naruto and Serena drop their stances and Duel Disks. Stepping into the was a man who wore a blue overcoat-like uniform with golden trimmings and a ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. He had blond hair tied in a long ponytail with crescent moon earrings and had purple lipstick.

"She a friend of yours?"Naruto questioned causing the the figure to stumble.

"I'M A MAN!" The man exclaimed in anger as a large tic mark formed on his head before turning to Selena.

"The Professor is losing his patience young lady and sent me to drag you back." The man said.

"Not yet, I still got to prove myself! Selena yelled. I'm not going until he finally acknowledges my strength!"

"Why must you be so difficult?" The man sighed "Oh well guess I'll have to take you back by force." The man said as he walked closer to Selena putting his arms out and glaring at the older blond.

"Back off Fukusōtōsaku-sha! (Transvestite)" Naruto said causing Crowler to become red with anger while the girl had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Why you insolent little brat! No one insults me! Do you know who I am!?" The man yelled.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Um a Fukusōtōsaku-sha?" Naruto said again enraging the man even more while the girl burst out laughing.

The man growled holding up his duel disk up to Naruto with a twisted grin. "Let's see if you think this is funny! You miserable rat!" The man laughed as his duel disk released a bright flash of purple light on Naruto.

"No!" Selena said with shock. She couldn't believe the vice-chancellor would go to such extremes over something as little as being teased.

When the light finally died down the Vice-Chancellor lowered his duel disk with a triumphant grin. "That will show you what happens to those who dare to insult the great Vice-Chancellor of Academia." Crowler tauted only for his eyes to widened to utter disbelief along with Selena.

Naruto stood where he was completely unaffected by the light, Naruto looked over himself for any signs of injury but there wasn't anything.

"Um, what was that suppose to do?" Naruto asked while Crowler was taken aback.

How can this be?!" Crowler exclaimed before checking over his duel disk. "A Malfunction? No, it can't be! There is nothing wrong with the Duel Disk, The Professor personally designed them without flaw. Selena were also equally confused why the boy wasn't carded.

"You…who are you?! What are you?!" Crowler demanded.

"Naruto gave a proud grin before pointing to himself. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Proud Genin Konoha, and student of You Show Duel School! And more importantly the guys who gonna kick you clown ass!" Naruto declared.

Selena suddenly felt a strange sensation within her and clutched her chest. What was it. What was this strange feeling that had suddenly come over her. She looked over to Naruto and she couldn't help but feel this strange presences around him, it felt warm, peaceful and safe. She had never felt like this before.

'Who is this boy?" Selena though curiously.

Crowler was looking at the boy the same way but not for the same reason as Selena but more about the fact that he hadn't been carded. The Professor and Doktor had developed the carding system and it had worked flawlessly. But here was this boy who somehow wasn't effected by it, he secretly reached into his pocket and pressed a putton on a small device he had in it.

Beginning Scanning Process.

"Very well than, if carding you didn't work." Crowler said activating his duel disk. "Then I guess I'll have to crush you in a duel!"

Naruto held up his arm and as his duel disk materialized on his arm the gem shining brightly as he took his stance against his opponent. Both Selena and Crowler looked at the boys duel disk in shock.

"Alright then Fukusōtōsaku-sha! Let's Duel!" Naruto shouted as Crowler grit his teeth in anger.

Naruto: 4000

Crowler: 4000

"I shall take the first turn!" Crowler declares as he draws his card. "First oi activate the Spell card, Magnet Circle Lv2. Thanks to this I'm able to summon a level 2 or lower machine type monster from my hand. I summon Ancient Gear(100/100), and thanks to its ability I can special summon another." Crowler said as two small machines comprised of gears and cogs appeared on the field.

"He special summoned two low level monsters. He must be planing to summon I high level monster." Naruto whispered looking at Crowler who had an arrogant smirk.

"Now I'll sacrifice both my Ancient Gears to summon my Ancient Gear Golem(3000/3000)." Both Crowlers monsters were soon engulfed in a pillar of light before they were replaced by a massive giant gladiator like machine.

Selena gasped. "There it is the Legendary rare card." Selena had heard much a lot about this card and how only duel academies top students were allowed to posses it.

"I end my turn." Crowler declared.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked confusing Crowler.

"What do you mean by that?" Crowler asked.

"All you did was bring out some rusty pile of scrap metal." Naruto said as Crowler fumed with rage while Selena looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Oh well." Naruto said before drawing his card and smiled. "First I activate the Spell card, Pendulum Call, now by discarding one card from my hand I'm able to add two Pendulum cards to my hand." Naruto said as he slots one card into his gauntlet before two cards appeared in his hand.

"I set the Scale with Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and Dragonpit Magician!" Naruto said as he set the two cards on his duel disk the word PENDULUM flashing across the blade. Two pillars to transparent light appeared with Dragonpulse on the left and Dragonpit on the right as a giant version of Naruto's necklace swung back and forth.

"What!? What is this!? There shouldn't be this kind of summoning method in standard!" Crowler said as he watched on.

"I'm now able to summon monsters from level 2 to level 7 simultaneously!" Naruto said as his necklace shined brightly.

"Swing Pendulum! Swing towards the path that leads to destiny!" Naruto chanted as the necklace swung back and forth. "Pendulum Summon! Come and join my side my monsters" Naruto yelled raising his hand as a portal opened in the sky and three lights flew out from the portal.

"Come to my side my faithful partner! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon(2500/2000)!" Naruto said as his faithful dragon appeared by his side letting out a mighty roar.

"Faithful mighty mage with dual colored eyes, Iris Magician(1500/1000)." The young spellcasters swung his sword as he stood ready for battle.

"Sorceress of the sky swoop down you foes with blinding speed White Wing Magician (1600/1400)

"He summoned three monsters at once, and one of them is a level 7!" Serena gasped.

"That's not possible!" Crowler exct with shock.

"I activate Dragonpulse Magician's ability! If I discard a Pendulum monster from my hand, then I'm able to destroy one of my opponents monsters!" Naruto declared as he slotted Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon to the graveyard.

Dragonpulse held up his bow creating as he gathered energy from the earth around him forming and arrow before launching it to the ground creating a large fissure in the earth. Crowler looked on in horror as his ace monster fell down the crack before shattering.

"MY PRECIOUS GOLEM!" Crowler screamed in terror.

"Odd-Eyes, Iris Magician, Attack Fukusōtōsaku-sha directly!" Naruto declared as his three monsters struck the clown man directly with their respective attacks sending Crowler crashing into a nearby crate.

The Vice-Chancellor was on the ground with swirls in eyes laying on the ground defeated. Unknown to Naruto and Selena standing on top of the warehouse was a young man their he had blue hair sectioned in three layers, his grey eyes positioned between the three bangs closest to his face, he wore a black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges with matching pants and shoes. He looked down at Naruto with much interest especially at the dragon he had summoned.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Quite an interesting guy." The boy said as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"I don't believe it he defeated the Vice-Chancellor in one turn." Selena said with disbelief at how easily Academia's top instructor had been defeated.

Crowler struggled to rise up glaring at Naruto before pressing a button on his duel disk.

"This isn't over whisker boy.." Crowler vowed as he vanished.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered jumping into the air with his fist raised in victory.

"Hold it!" Selena said as she stepped forward with her duel disk raised.

"Oh yeah,i forgot about you." Naruto said raising his own duel disk ready to fight again.

"I'm impressed that you managed to defeat the Vice-Chancellor, but don't let that go to your head I will not fail as he did. And once I've defeated you the professor will finally acknowledge my skills and then I can help with our palms to unify the Four Dimensions." Selena said while Naruto glared at her.

Suddenly Selena's Duel Disk glowed bright alerting Serena forcing her to back away from Naruo "Oh no, not now!"

"What' happening!" Naruot exclaimed.

"I'm being forced back by the Professor! I don't want to go yet!" She cried.

"Where did she go?" Naruto mumbled in shock.

(Draft End.)

 **Well there you have it I know it does seem rushed and I would agree as I'm actually trying to speed things along. Mostly I have plans for after Arc-V and some new villains to add in. Also can anyone guess the identity of the boy watching Naruto I bet you will all be surprised if you figure out please leave it in a review or P.M me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the newest chapter I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 5 Battles with LDS.

A plane was flying in the sky towards Maiami city which a woman wearing a red business dress was sitting and checking a website on a tablet. She smiled at a photo of her shaking a business man's hand until the pilot announced. This woman was Himika Akaba mother of Reiji Akaba.

"We will be arriving in the country of Maiami City soon''. The pilot announced. The woman looked over the city through the window as the plane landed.

TheN they got into a limo driving to the LEO Corporation building.

"Congratulations on the successful company merger, Chairwoman''. Said a man in front of the woman, who apparently is a chairwoman of some business.

"Thank you, with this one more step in our plan has been completed. To make LEO present in every part of the world, to raise Duellists with the great skills and power, is mine and Reiji's plan''. The Chairwoman said to the guy who revealed to be Nakajima.

"I'm sure the president will be very pleased with your successful acquisition," Nakajima said to the Chairwoman. "But…"

The Chairwoman narrowed her eyes at Claude. "But…" The Chairwoman questioned curious to what he her son was hiding from her.

"To be honest, I had refrained from contacting you about this because I didn't want to disrupt your negotiations. While you were absent there were a number of incidents that I believe would interest you," Nakajima said to the chairwoman.

"Incidents?'' The chairwoman asked with a serious expression on her face.

(LDS)

They made it to the LDS building where the woman was at a Reiji's office who welcomed her. "Welcome home, mother''. The Young man greeted welcoming his mother's return.

"Reiji, about this new summoning method I have been told about, does that mean that new summoning method other than Fusion, Synchro and Xyz has appeared? "Himika asked her son.

Reiji flexed his glasses. "That's right, Mother," Reiji said making the woman look in disbelief. Reiji then motioned her to sit which she did while he brought a screen down. "It was around a week ago that it appeared out of the blue."

"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" He then put them on his Duel Disk with Stargazer at the very right and Timegazer at the very left with the 'PENDULUM' flashing across the blade.

Then both monsters appeared in the sky with number 1 under Stargazer and number 8 under Timegazer with a giant version of Yuya's pendant between them. "With this, I can summon monsters within Levels 2-7 simultaneously! Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya chant as the pendant swung like a pendulum.

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monster servants!" A portal appeared which released three different lights which turned into three different monsters in the field with Yuya.

The scene changed to the computer room with many red markings appearing in the scale of the city. "High summoning reading being detected in the inner city seafront sector!" One of the employees exclaimed. "Hurry up and analyze it!"

They then typed on the keyboards as quick as they could. "Analysing is in progress! Summoning identified as Pendulum!"

"Pendulum Summon?" Himika questioned in disbelief.

"It involves using two of the special Pendulum Cards and allows you to summon high-level monsters without releasing. This has never existed before." Reiji explained.

"It can't be. Is this also that person's . . ."

"We are still investigating on exactly how this occurred. But, on the topic of performing Pendulum Summoning itself, through our data and analysis we almost have a complete understanding of it."

"I expected nothing less of you, Reiji." Himika smiled knowing there was nothing her son couldn't overcome.

"The problem are the Duelists who first used them." Reiji pressed a button on the remote he is holding and the screen changed to the profile of Yuya. "His name is Yuya Sakaki. He is currently enrolled in an inner-city Duel School, a male at the age of 14. He is in the Junior Youth Duel Class. His recorded match record is 46 matches with 26 wins."

"His win rate is almost 50%." Himika commented. "That's it? And he's still in Junior Youth class! You mean to tell me he is the one who gave birth to this new summoning method?"

"He is the son of Yusho Sakaki," Reiji stated causing Himika's eyes to widen

"Yusho Sakaki?! The one who vanished three years ago who may have joined forces with our enemies, his son?" Himika said

"We cannot deny the possibility. Or it could be the opposite." Reiji said confusing his mother.

"The opposite?" Himika asked

"It seems last night, a member of Sawatari's family was assaulted." The woman looked shocked at the news. "The one who assaulted him was a Duelist who used Xyz," Reiji explained

"Xyz?!" Himika exclaimed in shock.

Reiji nodded. "Sawatari claims that the Duelist was Yuya Sakaki. However, Yuya's record says that he never used Xyz Summon."

Himika had a thoughtful look on her face. "Where is the Sawatari now?" She asked.

"He's currently resting at the hospital. I have a suspicion that he may be faking it." Reiji knowing well of the young mans idiocy.

"I will check into it. But, before I go, I believe you mentioned that there was another Duelist who can use Pendulum Summon." Himika said.

Reiji nodded. "Yuya Sakaki was the one who gave birth to this summoning method. However-" An image of Naruto's duel against Sawatari appears on the screen.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Violet Poison Magician and Scale 8 Black Fang Magician!" Naruto declared while putting the two cards with Violet Poison on the right and Black Fang on the left with the word 'PENDULUM' flashing across the blade. Then the two monsters appeared in the sky in pillars of transparent light with number 1 under Violet Poison Magician and number 8 under Black Fang Magician with a giant version of his pendant between them.

"Now I'm able to summon monsters from level 2 through 7 simultaneously!" Naruto said as a faint version of his pendant began to swing between the pillars.

"Swing Pendulum of souls, and carve across the either and show me the path to victory!" Naruto chanted as a portal opened in the sky.

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth my loyal monsters!" Naruto yelled as he raised his hand and a large portal opened in the sky, several lights flashed onto the field in front of Naruto.

"Somehow this Duelist also has the ability to Pendulum Summon. There was no proof of other Pendulum Cards in development, so Yuya Sakaki should have been the only one to use this method so far."

"Yet this boy can also do it easily''. Himika commented looking at the screen.

"We don't have much information about him, but this is all we know so far''. Reiji changed the screen to Naruto's Profile. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki He is currently enrolled in the same school Yuya Sakaki is attending, a male of age 14. He seems to be in the Junior Youth Class. His Recorded match is only 3 matches and won all of them''. Reiji said to his mother.

The woman looked interested. "Four matches and won all of them. Two more and he can enter the Arc League championship." The woman said looking at Naruto's profile.

"There's more''. Reiji said making his mother look at him. "This boy is not only able to Pendulum summon, he can also Fusion, Synchro and XYZ summon as well''. Reiji said shocking Himika up till now she had only known her son to be able to perform all three summonings.

"Yes, he used Synchro and Xyz summoning in his duel against Sawatari and later used Fusion during his second duel." Reiji explained, "Not only that Naruto has also shown that Pendulum summoning has the potential to evolve." Reiji stated much to the confusion of his mother.

"The potential to evolve?" Himika asked curiously.

Reiji nodded "Indeed, Pendulum summoning not only allows you to summon high-level monsters but to also use these monster to use Fusion, Synchro or XYZ''. Reiji said to his mother.

The Woman kept looking at her Son in shock before he calmed down. "Anything else about this boy." The Woman asked her son curious about this mysterious young man.

Reiji nodded. "He is also in possession of a unique Duel Disk." Several screens appeared that displayed Naruto's duel disk and its ability to generate digital cards.

'What type of duel disk is that even the Leo Corporation has developed anything like that.' Himika thought to look at Naruto's duel disk with interest.

"He also possess ability we've never seen before, such as the ability yo create duplicates of himself without the use of real solid vision and he can move with superhuman agility," Reiji said as he and Himika watched the recordings of Naruto's duels against both Sawatari and Sora, the LDS chairwoman looked on in utter disbelief at the abilities Naruto performed during his duels. "This information leads me to believe that Naruto Uzumaki himself maybe from another dimension other than the four we currently know about."

"You think that there exists another dimension?" Himika asked with utter disbelief as Reiji nodded adjusting his glasses.

"Correct, if that is the case I would appear there may be other dimensions other that even Academia is unaware of," Reiji said. This greatly shocked his mother. "

This could prove very useful in the future in our fight against the Fusion Dimension." Himika said with a sly smile.

"Agreed, but for the time being, we have no information about where this other dimension is or even what the inhabitants are like. However, if they possess an ability similar to Naruto they could prove to be a valuable ally. I plan to ask Naruto about this." Reiji said.

The woman stood up. "I'll go see the Sawatari boy." She then exited the office leaving Reiji looking at Naruto's profile.

The scene changed to the You Show Duel School with Naruto sitting next to Sora on a table that is mixing vanilla ice cream and custard pudding behind a textbook. Yuya and Yuzu next to each other on the table next to Naruto and Sora, Tatsuya alone in front, and Ayu and Futoshi on the final table. Shuzo was in front of the class teachingNaruto

"What is it," Naruto said to Shuzo, getting up from his seat.

"I said if you could tell us about XYZ Monsters?" Shuzo asked. Naruto sighed to before he walked next to Shuzo and looked at the class.

"XYZ summoning is a powerful summoning. In order to use XYZ summoning, you need two monsters with the same level and overlay them to summon an XYZ monster with the same Rank as their level." Naruto explained to the Class who were all taking notes

"Naruto-Nissan what do you mean by Ranks, don't XYZ monsters have Levels," Ayu asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No Ayu-chan XYZ monsters don't have Levels. They have Ranks''. Naruto said as he brought out one of his Xyz Cards.

"Look at the stars on my Startime Magician. The stars are black which means their ranks, not levels. XYZ monster won't be affected by card effects that deal with levels. XYZ monster also has overlay units to activate their effects." Naruto said before putting his card away.

"What are overlay units''. Tatsuya asked Naruto. "Overlay units are the monster used to summon an XYZ monster. Instead of going to the graveyard, they become Overlay units for XYZ monsters to use them to activate their effect''. Naruto said answering Tatsuya's question.

"There are also XYZ monsters that require more than 2 monsters to summon it''. Naruto said to the class. "There are also ways to evolve XYZ monsters''. Naruto said confusing the younger students in the Class, but Yuya and Yuzu looked at him, thinking they might know what he means.

Naruto took out his Rank-Up-Magic –Kings Force. "This card is known as a Rank Up Magic card that Ranks Up an XYZ monster to another XYZ monster that's one Rank higher''. Naruto said to the Class.

"What do Rank Magic cards do''. Futoshi asked.

"I just told you that it Ranks up an XYZ monster into another XYZ monster that is a Rank higher. Rank Magic also lets that Ranked up XYZ monster have the Overlay Units that the XYZ monster you used to summon that Ranked Up monster and also have the XYZ monster become an Overlay Unit for the Rank Up XYZ monster''. Naruto said as he put away his card and took his seat

"How did you even learn to XYZ summon, anyway Naruto''. Ayu asked looking at Naruto making everyone look at him.

Naruto chuckled as he sheepishly scratched his head "I learned from one of my master's." Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

"Really who were they?" Sora asked curious to know who had taught Naruto.

"I'll tell you that another time," Naruto said causing the Frightfur duelist to pout.

"You said he ambushed him?!" Gong's voice exclaimed surprising everyone. "Yuya would never do something that cowardly!"

"Gongenzaka?" Yuya questioned standing up from his seat. Everyone ran out of the classroom to see what's going on.

Naruto, Yuya, and Shuzo made it outside to see Gong in front of them. "What's all the fuss about?" Shuzo questioned.

Gong turned his head to see the group. "Oh, Principal! I, the man Gongenzaka, was in the midst run for my leg training I noticed peeking into our Duel School three suspicious male figures and when I questioned them they said Yuya ambushed someone last night, unforgivable!" He said referring to the three boys wearing Maiami Second Middle School uniforms.

The group looked shocked. "Ambushed?!"

"I did?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"That's right and we won't let you say you forgot!" One boy said.

"We were there and saw you with our very eyes!" Another one added.

"There were four, no five witnesses present!" The third one finished.

"Five?" Gong questioned.

"Silvio, us, and . . . her too!" The third one said pointing to Yuzu shocking the group. Naruto, Yuya, and Gong turned toward Yuzu who was at the door with everybody else.

"Isn't that right? Yuzu Hiragi!" The three boys said together.

Yuzu looked shocked as Gong walked towards her. "Is that true Yuzu, you saw it too?"

"Saw? What?" Shuzo asked getting close to her.

"The face of the culprit!" One of the boys exclaimed. "The son of the soon to be mayor, Silvio's assaulter, the face of Yuya Sakaki!"

"Huh?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Stop lying!" The three little kids exclaimed getting in front of Yuya with Sora beside him.

"Yuya would never do something like that!" Tatsuya yelled.

"The one who attacked first was Silvio!" Ayu added. "So to stop him Yuzu went to go Duel him!"

"Wa-wait the one who dueled him wasn't Yuya but Yuzu?!" Shuzo exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"And her opponent was-"

"Sawatari!"

"Then that means the one who ambushed him was Yuzu!"

"That's wrong!" The three kids exclaimed together.

The three boys looked dumbfounded at the principal. "We just told you. It was Yuya Sakaki!" The first boy said.

"He's the one who attacked Silvio!" The second boy added.

"I feel so sorry for the guy, he was injured so severely he was hospitalized!" The third boy finished.

Yuya and Yuzu looked shocked. "Hospitalized?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"No way!" Yuzu added.

"His life could even be at risk!" The third boy exclaimed.

"If something happens to Silvio how are you going to take responsibility!" The first boy yelled at Yuya.

"How the hell is that idiot in the hospital from playing a card game," Naruto said with a large sweat drop.

' Human's can be really stupid sometimes.' Kurama stated with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"T-take responsibility . . . but I-" Yuya walked towards Yuzu hoping she would help. "Hey, say something Yuzu! You saw everything right?"

Yuzu moved her eyes away. "I did see it, but . . ."

After a moment of silence, Yuya widened his eyes. "Don't tell me you doubt me too Yuzu?!"

Yuzu looked at Yuya. "That's-" Before she finished she suddenly looked down unsurely.

"Yuzu," Naruto muttered.

"If something happened to Silvio, of course, you'd get caught!" The first boy exclaimed. "By the cops."

"Th-the cops?!" Shuzo exclaimed. He then turned to the two. "Explain what exactly happened from the start properly!"

"Let me explain it to you." The group turned to see a limo with the same woman exiting out.

"You're LDS-"

"Yes, I am the current Chairwoman. My name is Himika Akaba."

Everyone went to the school in the conference room except for Claude who was paying the three boys each with a card.

"Everything they said is the truth," Himika said sitting on the sofa in front of Shuzo with everyone else looking on in. "The fact that one of our LDS students Silvio Sawatari was attacked as well as his statement that the culprit is Yuya Sakaki who is currently enrolled as a student at this Duel School."

Shuzo sighed and turned toward Yuya. "Well, Yuya? Did you really-"

"I didn't!" Yuya countered. "I would never do something like that!"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, believe his friend Yuya!" Gong said making everyone turn to him. "It's the same for all of you isn't it?" He asked everyone else.

"Of course!" Futoshi exclaimed.

Gong nodded and looked at Yuzu. "And you Yuzu?"

Yuzu turned toward Yuya. "Yuya! That really wasn't you was it Yuya?"

Yuya sighed and turned to her back. "I don't know what you saw Yuzu, but I didn't attack Sawatari!" Yuya yelled. Naruto had only known Yuya for just a few days but he knew him well enough to know he wouldn't do anything like this.

Yuzu smiled. "I got it, then I believe you too Yuya."

"I believe you too Yuya." Yuya turned towards Naruto who was also smiling. "I know you pretty well despite that we only knew each other for a few days. I practically live with you now, so I know a guy like you would never do something like that." Naruto said with confidence.

h my, what strong bonds you have." Himika said. "It seems it would be impossible for me to ask you to hand Yuya over. But, we can't back down at this point now." That statement had Shuzo turn to her. "If rumor spread that a student from LDS the world's Number One Duel School lost in a Duel it would bring forth immense damage to our reputation."

"But our Yuya didn't-" Shuzo was interrupted before he got a chance to finish.

"That is not relevant anymore! The problem here is the symbol of LDS has been dragged through the mud! The only way to clear this disgrace is a duel between Duel Schools!"

"A Duel?!" Shuzo exclaimed with the other students just as shocked except Sora who just smiled.

"If your party wins then we will ignore the case concerning Sawatari. But if we win we will have you make this Duel School a part of the Leo Duel School!"

Everyone was shocked at that. "What did you say?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"No way!" Yuzu said.

"Not only do you want to clear your name, but to take over You Show Duel School?!" Gong exclaimed.

"Chairwoman, I have heard that you've acquired many other Duel Schools across the world. Am I right in saying that You Show Duel School has become your next target?" Himika only smirked. "Don't tell me that you set up the entire attack on Sawatari just for this!"

"That is not the case. But, it is true that I took a hold of a chance given to me. The chance to have LDS has Fusion, Syu, Xyz, and Pendulum Summoning as four the pillars to support our school." Naruto and Yuya were shocked at the mention of Pendulum Summoning. "Don't you think that up until now you've been blessed with quite an amazing gift? Principal Hiragi."

Shuzo looked down with the students looking at him as Himika continued. "Using the skills and abilities of our Leo Corporation to add Pendulum Summoning to our LDS curriculum. There are many Duelists who aspire to use Pendulum Summoning just as Yuya and Naruto had. The same for you all as well?" Himika asked looking toward the other students behind Shuzo.

"B-but if you don't have Yuya or Naruto's Pendulum Cards to Pendulum Summon . . ." Tatsuya began.

"That can also be resolved by the power of our Leo Corporation. That is why it is necessary for us to unite." Himika a

Said dismissing Tatsuya's statement, then smirked. 'Along with that, we will be able to investigate exactly who Yuya Sakaki and Naruto Uzumaki are.' She thought looking at said two. 'If they are enemies of Reiji and I or maybe ..."

"Dueling is not a tool for fighting!" Yuya exclaimed grabbing his pendant. "But I don't want You Show Duel School or Pendulum Summoning is taken away by someone else! You Show Duel School is a Duel School my father created to teach Entertainment Duels! A Duel School that teaches that Duels should be something to be enjoyed and viewed by others! I don't want to give it over to someone like you who thinks they can control anyone with their money and power!" Yuya declared proudly.

Gong wrapped an arm around Yuya's shoulder with everyone else but Henrietta smiling. "Well said, Yuya! I, the man Gongenzaka, agree whole-heartedly! In order to defend You Show Duel School, I'll fight alongside you!" Gong said proudly. The large boy would gladly be doing anything to help his friend.

"But you're an outsider aren't you?" Sora questioned making Gong slump. "If Duel School students are going to fight together then Yuya, Naruto, Yuzu, and I should do, right? I also wanted to fight against an LDS Duelist too after all." Sora said waving off Gong.

"To think you would exclude a man such as I Gongenzaka! It's unforgivable!" Gong exclaimed

"It seems that your student's feelings are in line with each other," Himika said.

"Mine are as well," Shuzo said as the students gather behind him. "We won't hand over You Show Duel School!"

Himika sighed with a smile. "Well then, shall we begin?"

The scene changed to the same Duel Field where Naruto had his first Duel with Shuzo with Naruto, Yuya, Yuzu, and Sora and Himika with three different students, two boys, and one girl.

One of the boys is slim and tall with purple hair that has a gold pin in the shape of the Big Dipper asterism and blue eyes. He wears a zip-up blue and purple jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt, with white pants, olive-colored shoes, and a loose blue belt. His LDS badge is pinned on the right side of his jacket. He also has a frame with a star underneath his hairline.

The girl has a dark skin tone, shoulder-length black hair, and red eyes. She wears a small blue shirt with her LDS badge pinned on it over a cream one-piece long-sleeved shirt and shorts combination with black skin-tight shorts underneath ending above the knee, and blue boots. She carries her Duel Disk in a brown holster resembling that for a firearm.

The other boy is a slightly below-average height young teen with long spiky brown hair and amber eyes. His canines appear to be longer than normal and often stick out of his mouth. He wears a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and pants under a tan jacket with an orange interior (with his LDS badge pinned on the collar) and the sleeves were torn off, brown socks, and burnt-orange and gray shoes. He also carries a wooden katana for some reason.

"Three vs Three. The first who gets two wins is the victor, is that good with you?" Himika questioned.

"Three on three. Which means only one of us has to sit out." Naruto muttered.

"So how do we decide who goes first and who will sit out?" Yuzu asked.

Naruto tapped his chin as he thought before a smile appeared on his face. "I've got it," Naruto said before reaching into his pocket and pulled out four straws from his pocket. "We'll each draw a straw and the order in which will duel will be decided from tallest to shortest, the shortest one will be the duelist who sits this team match out sound good to you guys," Naruto asked, Yuya, Yuzu, and Sora all nodded in agreement before the each took out a straw from Naruto's hand.

"Okay guys show what ya got," Naruto said holding out his straw with the others doing the same. Yuya had the longest straw of the group showing he would be going first, Yuzu had the second tallest and Sora, however, had an upset look on his face as he held up his straw which was the shortest.

"Oh man I'm stuck on the sidelines," Sora said with his head down.

"So Yuya-Nissan is going first, then Yuzu-Neechan and Naruto-Nissan," Ayu said pointing out the order of the duels.

"Well or orders all set who's your first pick?" Naruto asked eyeing the three LDS students.

A purple haired boy stepped up. "LDS Xyz Course Member, Dipper!" Dipper introduced.

"Xyz?" Yuzu said stunned.

Tatsuya looked over a list on his tablet Duel Disk with Futoshi, Ayu, and Gong looking over his shoulders. "There he is! LDS Dipper!" Ayu exclaimed.

"His record this year is, 58 matches with 53 wins?!" Tatsuya exclaimed. "His winning percentage is over 90%!"

"He's got over top scores in the Junior Class Rank Testings!" Futoshi added.

"Forget test scores! I hear he's said to be favored to win the championship!" Ayu finished as they focus their sight back to the group in front of them.

"Whether he's an ace or a potential champion is nothing to be afraid of!" Shuzo advised Yuya. "Show him your abilities Yuya! They're burning and hot-blooded!"

"Right!" Yuya yelled with a nod.

Soon everyone else exited the field except for Yuya and Dipper who are ready to Duel. Everyone except Shuzo who went to the control room is currently watching over the field by the window.

"Our students can handle any situation so choose whatever you like," Himika said to Shuzo.

"Can handle anything you say? Then how about this?! Action Field On!" Shuzo yelled pressing a button on the controls making a card appear on the screen. "Field Magic: Cosmo Sanctuary! Activate!" Use the power of the stars to fight, Yuya!"

Back on the field, it turned into a field in outer space with many old pillars. Dipper looked disbelieved before laughing. "Of all the things you chose the field that suits me the best!" He said.

"What?!"

"Just looking at the name Dipper you can figure that much out," Sora commented making the principal look stupid.

"I'll definitely win this Duel!" Yuya declared. "I will win and protect You Show Duel School! Dad's dueling!"

"Duelists locked in battle!" Ayu began.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Futoshi added.

"They storm through this field!" Tatsuya added.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Ayu added.

"Action!" Tatsuya and Futoshi began.

"DUEL!" Yuya and Dipper finished.

Outside the school a, hooded Reiji looked on and went to go inside the building.

Back in the cosmic field both Duelists, Yuya and Dipper, had their Duel Disks activated with Yuya's red body and yellow blade and Dipper's purple body and blue blade. They each have five cards in their Hands as the Duel began.

YUYA: 4000

DIPPER: 4000

"I won't let you get You Show Duel School!" Yuya yelled. Dipper only kept on smirking at him.

"He's quite an energetic boy, but I wonder how long he will be able to keep that up," Himika commented on the sidelines. "Now Dipper, show us your abilities." Unbeknownst to everyone a hooded Reiji made it in the building and is watching in.

"Understood, Chairwoman," Dipper said. "I'll be taking the first turn! I summon Constellar Algiedi!" He declared taking a card from his hand and put it on his blade. The female humanoid wearing an armor appeared on Dipper's side. (1600/1400)

"When this card is successfully summoned I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower card with the name Constellar from my hand! I Special Summon Constellar Kaus!" With that, a centaur-like monster holding a bow materialized on Dipper's side. (1800 /1700)

"Constellar Kaus' ability activates! Twice per turn, this card can change the Level of a card by 1! I use one of them to raise Algiedi's Level by 1!" Kaus fired a blue arrow in the sky and turned to light which rained on Algiedi. ( LV:4-5)

"And I use the second to raise Kaus' Level by 1!" Kaus fired another arrow which turned to raining light dropping on it. ( LV: 4-5)

"A monster effect that changes a monster's Level," Naruto observed. "Now he has two Level 5 monsters."

"I Overlay Level 5 Constellar Algiedi and Constellar Kaus to build the Overlay Network!" With Dipper's declaration, Algiedi and Kaus were enveloped by yellow lights and flew into a yellow portal which opened on the ground. When they did a column of blue lightning emerged surprising the You Show students, Gong, and Shuzo.

"Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth!" Dipper chanted as he took a card from his Extra Deck Zone. "Xyz Summon!" He then slammed it on the blade which a warrior-like monster appeared. "Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!" (2500/1500)

"So that's his Xyz monster huh?" Naruto said looking over Dippers Xyz monster it was impressive but nowhere as strong as Xyz monsters his master Yuma had given him.

"I end my turn with that!" Dipper announced. Dipper: Hand/3

'If Yuya Sakaki is the one who ambushed Sawatari, I wonder what he will react after seeing this Xyz Summon.' Himika thought with a smirk.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya drew the top card from his Deck his eyes widened when he saw what card he had drawn. 'This is...one of the cards Naruto gave me.

(Flashback)

Naruto and Yuya were in the young duel trainers room working on their decks and getting to know each other.

"Hey Yuya, could I see your deck?" Naruto asked earning a confused look from Yuya before the boy handed him his cards. Naruto began to look through Yuya's deck and frowned.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Yuya asked.

The blond former shinobi sighed. "Yuya, you'll never grow stronger if you don't develop your own way of dueling," Naruto said with a serious tone.

"What? What do you mean my own style of dueling?" Yuya asked with confusion. What did Naruto mean what was wrong with the way he dueled.

"Yuya, from what I've seen all your really doing is copying your father," Naruto said catching Yuya off guard. "When I was at You Show I found some old videos of your dad's duels and the way you duel is a mirror image of his. Yuya it's good that you miss your father but trying to be exactly like him will only hurt you."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Yuya asked still not understanding his friend's words. Ever since he could remember his father had been his hero and all he ever wanted was to be just like him and bring smiles to the crowd with his entertainment dueling.

"Yuya all you seem to be do is blindly following in your father's footsteps, everything you do is nothing but copy what your father did," Naruto said sternly causing Yuya took to look down in sadness as Naruto's words slowly began to sink in. Naruto placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Listen Yuya, I'm not trying to insult you or anything thing like that. It's just that you're still allowing your father's disappearance effect you even now. You lack self-confidence in yourself which the key to growing as a duelist, when we dueled Sora and you lost Odd-Eyes you froze up, and also the fact that you can't stomach it when somebody other than you is able to Pendulum Summon." Naruto stated causing Yuya's eyes to widen as he recalled his duel against Sawatari, he was completely shocked and disappointed that somebody else had managed to pendulum summon other than him, and it was even worse when Naruto did it too and he proved he was even better with Pendulum summoning then he was. Not only had he managed to understand how Pendulum cards worked but he had also found ways to use Pendulum cards to Fusion, Synchro and Xyz summon.

"Yuya sure you were the first one to Pendulum Summon and you were the only one to use it for a while. Did you really think that it would stay that way forever? It was only a matter of time until someone else can do it too. Maybe soon everyone else will Pendulum Summon as well. The point is that Pendulum Summon will no longer be granted to just you or me. You were the first one to introduce Pendulum Summon. So you created a new generation and others would follow you up the steps, you should be happy for that. Everyone would want to be like you and use the method themselves. You're the only one who can lead them up to those stairs. Have you really given that thought?" Naruto finished as he lowered his hand to Yuya.

Yuya shook his head. "N-no I never even considered that before," Yuya said having never really given it much thought.

"Yuya just as your father paved the way for dad paved the way for a new generation with his Entertainment Duels you'll need to pave the way for the new generation with your Pendulum summoning," Naruto said while Yuya began to take in every one of Naruto's words. It wasn't that Naruto was trying to be harsh he was just trying to help Yuya grow as both a person and a duelist. It was true that he had made it ass far as he did try to make his fathers dueling style his, but like Naruto said he had been the one to open the door to a new generation he would need to grow stronger independent from his father.

(Flashback End)

After that day, Yuya and Naruto had spent the whole night making some new changes to Yuya's deck adding in new cards to help Yuya out. Naruto had also told him to stop being so heavily reliant on Action Cards and added in some new spell and traps to better protect his monsters.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" He then set Stargazer at the very right and Timegazer at the very left with the flashing 'PENDULUM' across the blade.

Then both monsters appeared in each transparent blue pillar with number 1 under Stargazer and number 8 under Timegazer with the giant version of his pendant in between. "With this, I can summon monsters within Levels 2-7 simultaneously!" Yuya declared with everyone including Reiji and Dipper watching.

"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya chanted as the pendant swung. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" A portal appeared and two different lights came down turning into monsters.

"Appear! Performapal Turn Toad (0/800)!" A toad wearing a polka-dotted bow tie appeared surrounded by blue aura indicating it is in Defense Mode.

"Appear! Dashing Warrior, Perfomapal Handsome Liger (1800/400)!" Yuya called.

The second ball of light that hit the field became a young man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. He had on red samurai-like armor, along with a sleeveless white jacket with gold trim and a gold star on the back. In his right hand, the warrior carried a katana.

"Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000)!" Yuya called.

The final ball of light was a red dragon with small arms and a dinosaur-like body. Its right eye was red and its left eye was green. The dragon had a pointed yellow beak-like snout filled with sharp white teeth, and on the sides of its head had a pair of long tan horns that pointed back. A small blue orb adorned the crest of the dragon's head, and embedded under the white armor on its chest was another much larger blue orb. On its back was a pair of large tan curved spikes; the right spike embedded with two green orbs and the left embedded with a single red orb.

"There it is!" Ayu exclaimed with excitement.

"The shivers!" Futoshi said shaking his body in excitement.

"This is Pendulum Summon!" Himika observed.

"You're not going to use Xyz Summoning?" Dipper questioned.

"I wasn't the one who attacked Shingo! I've never used Xyz Summoning before!" Yuya yelled.

'That's right, Yuya is fighting them for us. What good does it do if I don't believe him?' Yuzu thought sure of herself.

"Oh well, either way, you won't be a challenge to me," Dipper commented. "Let me put this bluntly, you will lose!"

'No I won't, I will win!' Yuya thought determined looking at the card Naruto had given him. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" Yuya declared shocking everyone with the exception of Naruto who smirked seeing what Yuya was about to do.

"Wait..." Yuzu gasped

"Did he just say..." Gongenzaka continued

"He's gonna fusion summon..." Sora said with a surprised tone as he watched Yuya's duel.

Become one with wind oh mighty dragon and bring forth the eyes of the storm!" Yuya chanted as he brought his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ruthless dragon of the wind! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! (2500/3000)"

A few moments later, Odd-Eyes rose out of the vortex in a new form. Its body had become covered in green armor with white and gold trim, with gold lightning bolt-shaped blades running down the sides of its neck and tail. Its right eye burned red while its left eye glowed blue. On its back were two pairs of gold and white blade-like wings.

"Unreal a Pendulum into a fusion summon!" Sora exclaimed with shock

"Alright, Yuya! That's what I'm talking about, I knew all that training we went through would pay off! Whahooo!" Naruto cheered

"What training?" Yuzu asked Naruto curious about what he meant.

Naruto turned to the young Pinkett and smiled. "During the last few days, I've been helping Yuya improve his dueling style. Just you watch and see." Naruto said causing Yuzu and the others to focus back onto the duel at hand.

Dipper scoffed. "Big deal so you managed to fusion summon it doesn't mean you'll win," Dipper said feeling confident knowing he could use his monsters ability to stop Yuya.

"Oh, we'll see. I activate Odd-Eyes Vortex special ability! When Vortex Dragon is special summoned, I can return one specially summoned monster my opponent controls to the hand! And the monster I choose is your Constellar Pleiades!" Yuya declared pointing at Dippers Xyz monster.

"Nice move Yuya!" Naruto cheered

"Why is that?" Ayu asked as Naruto explained

"Since Pleiades is Xyz monster he doesn't go back to Dippers hand but to his Extra-Deck meaning Dipper will have to Xyz summon all over again to get him back," Naruto explained causing the kids to nod and smile at the realization.

"And that means Yuya will be free to attack Dipper directly!" Yuzu said worth joy.

"Odd-Eyes Vortex blows that Pleiades away! Go Force Hurricane!" Yuya exclaimed as Odd-Eyes roared unleashing a powerful gust of the wind that sent Dipper flying and his Xyz monster back to his deck.

"No! This can't be!" Dipper said with shock as how he had lost his best monster so easily

"Handsome Liger attack Dipper directly!" Yuya called as his Liger dashed across the field and slashed Dipper. (Dipper: 4000-2200)

"Vortex Dragon, attack him directly!" Yuya commanded while Dipper looked around frantically until he spotted a nearby action card.

"I activate the Action Card, Evasion!" Dipper announced. "Now your dragon's attack is canceled!"

"I don't think so! I activate Vortex Dragon's other effect!" Yuya announced. "By sending a face-up Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck back to the deck, I can negate the activation of an opponent's card effect!" Yuya announced

"But you don't have any!" Dipper pointed out

"Wrong! When a Pendulum Monster is used for a Fusion or a Synchro summon they go the Extra-Deck instead of the graveyard." Yuya said causing a cold sweat to roll down Dippers spine

Vortex Dragon roared and fired a concentrated blade of air from its mouth. The blade hit the large version of Dipper's card and caused it to shatter apart.

"End this Vortex Dragon!" Yuya commanded. "Spiral Hurricane Stream!" The green dragon fired a concentrated twister of the wind from its mouth down at Dipper sending the LDS Duelist flying into the sky before landing face first on the ground. (Dipper: 2200-0)

"He did it! The kids cheered as they jumped high in the sky while Gongenzaka cried anime tears and Yuzu looked on in awe at how far her best friend had come.

"Yuya-oniichan!" Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi all cheered at once, prompting Yuya to turn around as he walked out the area only to see the three kids running towards him before he found himself being tackled by all of them.

"You gave me the shivers!" Futoshi praised.

"Yuya-oniichan!" Ayu added happily.

"Yuya…" Gongenzaka muttered with a smile while tears of joy threatened to fall from his eyes. He then ran forward and bear-hugged his best friend. "Well done! As expected of the best friend of I, the man Gongenzaka! I was so moved!" The tall boy cried as anime tears fell down his cheeks

"Gongenzaka...air!" Yuya managed to wheeze.

Gongenzaka let Yuya go blushing a bit, Yuya then turned to Naruto who had a proud smile on his face. The two boys walked up to each other Naruto held out his fist and Yuya happily bumped it. Yuzu, on the other hand, stood back and watched the scene before her, still having doubts about her friend.

Yuya then looked at Yuzu with a smile, "Yuzu".

Yuzu gasped as she saw an image of the mystery duelist instead of Yuya, she quickly shook her head to clear her head "W-what is it Yuya?" Yuzu asked as her friend got up.

"It's your turn next," Yuya replied.

"Yeah. Leave it to Show Duel School is riding on this. I'll definitely win." Yuzu said with a determined look in her nodded with a smile, however, Naruto looked over to Yuzu and could sense that the girl was more troubled than she let on.

'That encounter with that Yuya look like is still troubling her. One should never go into battle unfocused, it'll cause her to make mistakes.' Naruto thought to look over to Yuzu.

Meanwhile with the LDS group. Himika glaring at Dipper who was sitting on his knees with a depressed look on his face "I can't believe you lost to a student from this minuscule duel school you're making your title of LDS Xyz course cry" Himeka said crossing her arms as she glared at the defeated Xyz user before he gaze fell on Yuya.

'However, the Pendulum summoning truly is amazing, now I want it even more than before, she thought to got a smirk on her face, "It's your turn next", the black haired girl walked out of the shadows and bowed to her,

"Understood Miss chairwoman." The girls said before walking up to the You Show Group. "I'm Masumi Koutsu, the ace of the Fusion course".

Sora looked at her a little interested with a chocolate stick in his hand, "Oh? So that girl uses Fusion summoning huh? This should be interesting", Sora said as he placed the chocolate stick in his mouth and broke it off.

Masumi took out her Duel Disk and placed it onto her arm and held it out, showing her determination to fight, "So, which one of you will be my opponent?" Masumi asked looking over the group until Yuzu stepped forward.

"I am." Yuzu said while Masumi looked at her unimpressed while Yuzu narrowed her eyes. 'In order to protect You Show Duel from these people as well as clearing Yuya's name, I just can't lose this duel, She thought to herself. Masumi looked at her with a smirk before she flipped her hair and Yuzu narrowed eyes even more.

Moments later both of them stood inside of the duel arena with their Duel Disks activated and ready to start dueling.

"A field that suits my cute daughter would be," Shuzo said while he was picking the field."Alright, this one" Shuzo said as he picked the action field "Action field on" he said as the solid vision system activated "Crystal Corridor".A corridor of mirrors and crystals appeared and it also had crystal steps that went up in the air.

Shuzo stood up and shouted to Yuzu with a smile, "Yuzu! I picked a field that perfectly matches your dazzling cuteness, so shine to your heart's content".

"Geez, dad!" Yuzu muttered she loved her father with all of her heart but she wished he would stop acting like a fool.

Masumi said causing Yuzu to look back at her.

"What was that," Yuzu said as she growling a bit

"Your eyes have no luster," Masumi said causing Yuzu to gasp.

"Wh-where did that come from?" Yuzu asked the LDS student.

"My father is a jeweler I've seen plenty of gems growing up ones that truly dazzle, true gems," Masumi said causing Yuzu to be nervous a bit. "That's why I can tell right now you have no shine to you it's proof that there is hesitation in your heart" Masumi said as Naruto glared at her as she figured Yuzu out while Yuzu gasp.

'She's reading her like a book, I sure hope Yuzu doesn't let this get to her.' Naruto thought to look over to Yuzu who had a shaky expression. 'Otherwise, she's already lost.'

"Mind your own business, this duel will prove if my heart is confused or not." Yuzu said.

Yuya then with a smile began to speak, "Duelists locked in battle…"

Gongenzaka then continued to chant, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters…"

Yuya then continued, "They storm through this field!"

The kids then continued, "Behold, this is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action…"

Yuzu and Masumi then yelled at the same time, "Duel!" Both of them then drew their first five cards and looked at them as the action cards scattered all over the field.

Yuzu LP: 4000

Masumi LP: 4000

"I'm going first!" Masumi said as she began her turn. "I activate the Magic Card, Gem-Knight Fusion from my hand! This card lets me use Gem-Knight Monsters in my hand for a Fusion Summon!"

"She's fusion summoning right off the bat," Ayu exclaimed with worry.

Masumi grabbed two cards in her hand, "The monsters I'm going to use are Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Emerald in my hand." Masumi declared as a duo of Monsters appeared on the field and took to the skies; one was a warrior clad in golden armor while the other was garbed in armor colored in emerald green."Gem tinged with lightning! Emerald of good fortune! In a whirlpool of light, combine to create a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! The one who pursues victory! Gem-Knight Topaz(1800/1800)!" Descending from a vortex in the sky was a warrior clad in orange armor with gold edging and a green cape. In his hands was a set of axe-shaped tonfas.

"I can't believe she managed to fusion summon on her first turn," Yuzu said amazed at what she just saw while Masumi smirked at the girls surprised expression.

"Even your dull, lifeless eyes seem to understand the true terror of hand fusion just by seeing it for the first time," Masumi said causing Yuzu to gasp

Yuzu looked at Masumi, "But still, the monster you fusion summoned has only 1800 Atk, so it's not an unbeatable monster" Yuzu said while Masumi only smirked.

"Don't treat it too lightly, after all your fate will be decided based on how you deal with this monster". Masumi said as she placed her one of the into her Duel Disk, "Now I end my turn with one card face down."

Yuzu narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth with rage as she drew her card. "My turn! "You're up! I Special Summon Aria the Melodious Diva(1600/1200)!" In a storm of colorful music notes, a girl with pink skin and short purple hair wearing a dark brown and peach-colored dress materialized onto the field.

"If there's a Melodious Monster on my field, I can Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva(1200/1000) from my hand!" Yuzu continued as she placed another card onto her Duel Disk, summoning a girl with lime green skin and long forest green hair wearing a blue dress.

"Now the concert begins!" Yuzu declared as her two Monsters began to synchronize their voices. "I'm Tributing Aria and Sonata for an Advance Summon!" Both Yuzu's monsters sang in unison as they rose into the sky "Enchanting melody that echoes throughout the heavens, awaken the sleeping virtuoso! " Yuzu chanted "Come, Mozart the Melodious Maestra(2600/2000)!" Emerging in a flash of light was a young pale-skinned woman with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pair of wings sprouting from her back patterned after a sheet of music. The new Monster was also garbed in a red opera dress with orange highlights.

"There it is! Level 8!" Futoshi cheered while Tatsuya and Ayu jumped excitedly next to him. "It's Yuzu-oneechan's Ace Monster!"

Naruto gave an impressed whistle as he looked at Yuzu's monster impressed. "So this is Yuzu's deck, not bad, not bad at al," Naruto said

"I'm not done yet!" Yuzu added with confidence in her voice. " Mozart can, once a turn, Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Melodious Monster from my hand! Next up is Canon the Melodious Diva(1400/2000)!" Appearing next to Mozart was a girl with violet-colored skin and indigo hair that stood up, wearing a dress in multiple shades of purple.

"Battle! I attack Gem-Knight Topaz with Prodigy Mozart!" Yuzu announced as her Monster rose into the air. "Graceful Wave!" Mozart unleashed a wave of sound from her wings that smashed into Topaz with enough force to kick up an explosion around the knight, obscuring him from view.(Masumi: 4000-3200)

"How's that?" the Melodious duelist goaded. "This is how I'll deal with your Monster!" However, Masumi merely chuckled to herself, confusing Yuzu for a brief moment. "I attack directly with Canon the Melodious Diva!" On cue, the indigo-haired Monster opened her mouth and unleashed a melody that brought cold air along with it, pushing Masumi back slightly(Masumi:3200-1800)

"She did it!" Ayu cheered.

"The shivers!" Futoshi added.

"Good job, Yuzu!" Yuya praised his friend.

"I'll admit you have some skill," Masumi commented as she dusted herself off. "But don't think you've won just yet."

"Sore loser!" Yuzu retorted.

Naruto looked over to Yuzu and shook her head at how wrong she was. Not only was Yuzu still unfocused with the Yuya problem but she was starting to let overconfidence get to her and letting her guard down forgetting Masumi's face down.

"You'll understand if I'm a sore loser or not during the next turn." the Gem-Knight duelist shot back.

Glaring briefly at Masumi, Yuzu continued her turn. "Canon can freely change her battle mode once a turn. I change Canon to Defense mode and end my turn." she finished.

"Atashi no tan! Draw!" Masumi called as she began her turn. Eyeing the card she drew, the Gem-Knight duelist smirked. "I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite(1800/1200)!" On cue, a knight in white and silver armor rose up from a portal in the ground, ready to fight.

"I don't like that smirk on her face," Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

"Gem-Knight Alexandrite's effect activates!" Masumi declared. "By sending this card to my Cemetery, I can Special Summon a Gem-Knight from my Deck! I summon Gem-Knight Crystal(2450/1950)!" Seconds later, Alexandrite vanished, making way for a new knight clad in pure silver armor with crystals jutting out from his shoulders.

"An ATK of 2450?" Yuya questioned.

Once more, Masumi smirked to herself. "Trap Card, open!" She said. "Fragment Fusion! By banishing the Materials from my Cemetery, I can Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Monster!"

"I had a feeling…" Mion remarked. "Gem-Knight decks are known for pulling this kind of thing."

"A Fusion Summon using Monsters in the Graveyard…" Yuzu muttered.

"I choose to banish all three of these Monsters! Gem-Knights Alexandrite, Tourmaline, and Emerald!" the Gem-Knight duelist continued as she pocketed the three Monsters in her graveyard.

"Using Gem-Knight Topaz's Fusion Materials in the graveyard as well as Alexandrite…" Sora mused while eating candy.

"Gem with facets of day and night! Gem tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In a whirlpool of light, combine to create a new dazzling radiance!" Masumi chanted "Fusion Summon! Come forthOne who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond(2900/2500)!" Appearing in a flash of light from within the vortex was a large, well-built knight clad in glimmering white armor lined with diamonds that glittered in even the slightest of light. Being stood up by the tip with one of his hands was a massive sword with several gems of different varieties encrusted into the black blade itself.

"This is my true ace Monster." Masumi proclaimed. "And now I use Gem-Knight Master Diamond effect to banish the Gem-Knight Topaz in my Cemetery!"

"Banish? Why?" Yuzu questioned while Masumi smirked.

"Wait, are you saying Diamond has the ability to use that effect?" Yuzu said incredulously.

Mion nodded. "Once a turn, Gem-Knight Master Dia is able to banish any Level 7 or below Gem-Knight Fusion Monster from the player's Cemetery to gain its name and effects."

"You're pretty carefree thinking you have time to look away," Masumi said causing Yuzu to look at her and then pack at the pillar. "I also activate the spell card Gem Knight's Sword and equipped it to Master Diamond with it, he gains a five hundred attack point boose," Masumi said as Master Diamond attack rose up (LV 9: ATK/2900+500=ATK/3400).

"Battle, Gem-Knight," Masumi said "first I'll be attacking Fantasia Maiden Gem-Knight Crystal," Masumi said as Gem-Knight Crystal unleashed a barrage of crystals destroying Aria causing Yuzu life points to go down (LP 4000-3150). "This is the real fight I attack Violo Fidolo with Master Diamond" Masumi said Master Diamond swung his sword Violo Fidolo much to Yuzu shock destroying Violo Fiddle "no way how come Violo Fiddle was destroyed she could have protected herself by me by banishing a Fantasia monster in my graveyard Yuzu said as her life points decreased "that's because Gem-Knight Monsters that are equipped with Gem Sword can negate the effects of the attacking monster during the battle phase.

( LP 3150- 2050).

"One big sis Yuzu most powerful monsters is destroyed!" Ayu yelled with worry

"Not to mention she took only eleven hundred points of damage," Futoshi said.

"No, that's wrong," Masumi said

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked.

"That's because before the battle phase started I activated Master Diamond's effect by banishing a level seven or lower Gem-Knight Monster Master Diamond gains its effect until the end of the turn," Masumi said.

"Then that's why you banished Gem-Knight Topaz?" Yuzu asked the tan skinned girl

"That's right Gem-Knight Master Diamond effect a monster destroyed by battle deals damage equal to the original attack points to its controller.

"Oh no, I got to get an action card..." Yuzu said as she ran to try to get an action card luckily she did and she activated the card just in time. "Action Magic Crystal protection whenever effect damage is dealt with I take half the damage," Yuzu said as a crystal protected her, however, the crystal shattered causing Yuzu to scream and fall towards the ground (Yuzu 2050-800).

"It ends here! Using Gem-Knight Topaz's effect, I make a direct attack with Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Masumi declared as her knight charged forward again. Yuzu looked around desperately, hoping for a way to avoid her loss. Just then, she caught sight of an Action Card a few feet away from her. Hurriedly, she scrambled up and ran to the card's location. However, the moment she reached out to grab it, her hand hit a solid surface. It took only seconds for her and everyone else to realize what had happened.

"No way… it was a reflection!" Yuya gasped.

"It's over," Naruto said with a solemn look knowing Yuzu had lost the duel from the start.

"To be deceived by the reflection in the crystals…" Masumi mused while looking towards a bewildered Yuzu in disappointment. "…Your eyes must truly be clouded." As Yuzu gasped in realization, Master Diamond fired a beam of light from the tip of his sword, aimed directly at Yuzu. The blast struck the Melodious duelist and sent her flying back with a yell as her Life Points depleted.(800-0)

"Yuzu!" Yuya called as he ran out onto the field to check on his downed friend. "Yuzu! Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere?"

"Y-Yeah…" Yuzu managed as she sat up.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Yuya added but soon found the Melodious duelist crumpled against him. "Hey, are you sure you're alright?" Yuzu remained silent for a few seconds as several thoughts swam through her head.

Naruto looked at the two with a warm smile, .they would make a truly great couple if they would just stop hiding how they felt about each other.

"You two should just kiss and get it over with." Naruto teased causing the two teens to blush when Yuzu finally came to her senses and pushed Yuya aside while Naruto laughed. "Yuzu doesn't worry about it," I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "Defeat is nothing to be ashamed of. What matters is how to get up after."

"That's right," Yuya added. "We just need to win next duel and that will be that."

"Just win next duel." The boy with the wooden sword said arrogantly making us turn to him. "You make it sound so easy."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the young man. "Oh yeah let's see about that," Naruto said stepping up.

"Oh, so you're that kid who helped beat Sawatari. This oughta be fun."

"And you are..?" Naruto asked

"I'm Todo Yaiba of the LDS Synchro Course." Yaiba introduced.

"So, who's gonna be my opponent?" Yaiba questioned once everyone had convened back inside.

"Yuya-oniichan won and Yuzu one can lose…" Tatsuya recalled.

"So the score is 1-1," Futoshi added.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, would avenge Yuzu if I could, but…" Gongenzaka growled in frustration. "But with a duel with You Show Duel School on the line, and me being the successor to the Gongenzaka Dojo, I'm an outsider!" Gongenzaka then turned his attention to You Show's Fusion expert. " Listen, Sora! This is the moment of truth! It's all up to you!"

Sora just sat against the wall, licking his lollipop nonchalantly before he looked towards the built teen. "You know… I'm not really a fan of such stifling things." Sora said. "If you want, you can go out for the next duel, Gon-chan."

"G-Gon-chan?!" Gongenzaka gasped. But then it occurred to him. "I can go out?!"

While Naruto felt that their chances would be far better if he were to Duel Yaiba, Gongenzaka looked so excited at the prospect of a Duel that he couldn't in good conscience tell him to stand down. He could tell Yuya had a great deal of faith in him so he would do the same.

"We're counting on you Gongenzaka," Yuya said. "If you're dueling then we have nothing to worry about."

"Just go out there and do your best." Naruto said in approval."

"Yuya... Naruto..." Gongenzaka said with teary eyes. "I swear on the name of Gongenzaka Dojo that I will defend You Show Duel School." He said motivated.

Both duelist soon entered the You Show Duel Arena.

Action Field.

'So the opponent is Todo Yaiba…' Shuzo mused to himself. 'Blade… katana… sword...' Immediately feeling inspired, the teacher pressed a button on the console and activated a Field. "Action Field on! Field Magic, Sword Cemetery, activate!"

In a matter of seconds, the scenery of You Show's dueling field was replaced by a vast desolate land devoid of any life, with swords of all kinds impaled into the ground as far as the eye could see.

"Gongenzaka-run!" Shuzo called. "Use this sword graveyard to bury your opponent's blade!"

"Hiragi-san, if we win this, then You Show Duel School will become part of LDS. Do you agree to these conditions?" Himika spoke up.

"But if we win this, you aren't allowed to meddle with Yuya again," Shuzo added. The two adults stared at each other, reaching an unspoken agreement.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Shuzo recited energetically.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing through the air alongside their Monsters!" Himika added in.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"Action..." Yuya and Yuzu said in unison.

"DUEL!"

Yaiba LP: 4000

Gongenzaka LP: 4000

"I'm going first," Gongenzaka said as the action cards spread all over the field "I summon Superheavy Samurai Kabuto from my hand," Gongenzaka said as a samurai like monster appeared on the field (1000/) "I end my turn with this" Gongenzaka said.

"Hah did you really waste your move by just summoning a one thousand attack point monster?" Yaiba said in a mocking tone.

"Truly strongmen make no wasted moves," Gongenzaka said confidently.

"Heh do whatever you want then blockhead Ore No Turn draw!" Yaiba said as he drew his card.

"I Summon XX-Saber Bogart knight from my hand," Yaiba said as he swiped his card onto his duel disk and Bogart Knight appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1900).

"When this monster is successfully summoned I can special summon a level four or lower XX-Saber monster from my hand," Yaiba said "I summon the level three tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight from my hand," Yaiba said as Fulhelmknight appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/1300). "

"At this moment I activate Superheavy Samurai Kabuto's effect" Gongenzaka said "when my opponent successfully special summons I can change it into defense position and until the end of the turn its defense is increased by five hundred" Gongenzaka as Kabuto switched into defense position and its defense position increased (LV 4: DEF/2000+500=DEF/2500).

"Too bad for you, you could have defeated Kabuto if you hadn't special summon. In the duel the one who makes needless moves will lose, don't forget it" Gongenzaka said.

"That's the spirit Gongenzaka show him your steadfast dueling" Yuya cheered.

"What's this steadfast dueling crap I'm just getting started if there are two or more XX-Saber monsters on my field I can special summon XX-Saber Faultrol," Yaiba said as he swiped his duel disk and XX-Saber Faultrol appeared on the field (LV 6: ATK/2400).

"He got out three monsters out so fast," Tatsuya said in shocked

"This looks bad," Futoshi said with worryYaiba smirked "Save your surprise for after you see this," he said as he held up his hand "I choose to tune the level four XX-Saber Bogart knight with the XX-Saber Fulhelmknight," Yaiba said as Fulmknight turned into three rings while Bogart Knight went inside the rings and gained an outline.

"Wielder of the crossed blade of light trample over this mountain of corpses," Yaiba said as a light shout through the rings. "Synchro Shokan! come forth level seven X-Saber Souza" Yaiba said as X-Saber Soza appeared on the field (LV 7: ATK/2500).

"He's already Synchro Summoned!" Yuzu exclaimed with worry.

"That's right and there is still more where that came from, now I activate XX-Saber Faultroll's special ability! Once per turn he can special summon a level 4 or lower XX-Saber monster from my graveyard!" Yaiba announced as Faultroll strapped his sword into the ground creating a small fissure as Fulhelmkight rose up standing beside his fellow swordsman"Now welcome back XX-Saber Fulhelmknight.

Naruto narrowed his eyes realizing what Yaiba's strategy was already and was a bit worried for his friend.

"Could this mean he's..." Yuzu said only for Naruto to beat her to it.

"That's right he's planning to Synchro Summon again," Naruto said causing the others to become troubled while the LDS students smirked.

"That's right! Now I tune my level 3 Fulhelmknight and level 6 Faultroll!" Yaiba said as both his monsters jumped into the air, Fulhelmknight became three green rings of light surrounding Faultroll.

"Let your silver armor shine! Crush the hope of all who oppose you! Yaiba chanted as a pillar of light exploded behind him." Synchro Summon! Come forth, XX-Saber Gatmuz (3100/2600)!" Yaiba yelled as a warrior in gold and silver armor with a tattered red cape and carrying a large broadsword that split into two parallel blades descended onto the field

"What! He managed to Synchro Summon twice in one turn!" Yuya exclaimed with a troubled expression on his face, but despite that, he still had faith in Gongenzaka and knew that his friend would find a way to turn this around.

"And both of them have more than enough points to cut through Gongenzaka's defense," Naruto said looking over both Yaiba's monsters.

"What's wrong?" Yaiba goaded. "Scared speechless?"

"A man should stand firm, not panic, and not run around in an unseemly manner," Gongenzaka responded. Naruto couldn't help but smile having a good amount of respect for Gongenzaka and determination.

"Tch! I've heard enough!" Yaiba interrupted. "Then you won't mind if I go all-out then! I attack Superheavy Samurai Kabuto with XX-Saber Gatmuz!"In one fell swoop, Gatmuz leaped into the air and swung his sword in front of him, unleashing a wave of power directly at the mechanical kabuto, breaking through the latter's shield and destroying him.

"How do you like the cutting edge of X-Sabers? I'm not done yet! Next is X-Saber Souza!" Yaiba yelled as his other Monster also leaped into the air, crossing his swords in front of his body before unleashing an X-shaped blast of power that struck the Superheavy Samurai Duelist head-on. However, despite the attack, Gongenzaka stood firm and kept his footing, merely sliding back a few inches until the attack ceased.(Gongenzaka: 4000-1500).

"Whoa, he took that attack head on and he didn't even move an inch, he must have been through some really intense training!" Naruto said impressed with Gongenzaka's strength, he was certain the stocky boy would have made a great shinobi.

"Hot-blooded!" Shuzo cheered from the control room. "That's the foundation of our rival, Gongenzaka Dojo!"

"What are you talking about?" Yaiba questioned. "Tch… I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" Gongenzaka shouted as he drew his card, using an absurd amount of force that managed to kick up a small whirlwind. In the process, the windows separating the spectators from the field rattled slightly.

Naruto whistled amazed at Gongenzaka's display of strength 'Damn that's some impressive strength I could feel it even through the glass! Naruto thought.

'It's here; the standard holder of my Steadfast Dueling.' Gongenzaka thought to himself. He then plucked another card from his hand and slid it onto the Duel Disk. "When my opponent controls 2 or more Monsters I'm able to special summon Superheavy Samurai Scales(800/1800)." Jumping onto the field through a portal was a robot covered in armor plating of various shades of green and silver, with a golden crest on his forehead and a set of scales balanced across his back via a metal pole. "And when it's Special Summoned I can Special Summon another Superheavy Samurai Monster from my graveyard! Be reborn! Superheavy Samurai Kabuto!" Gongenzaka continued as the dark-armored Machine-Type Monster from earlier returned to the field.

"Immovable like a mountain… I will show you the true form of steadfastness!" Gongenzaka said as he slapped another card onto his Duel Disk after removing Kabuto and Scales. "I Tribute Kabuto and Scales to Summon in Defense mode. Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (1000/3500)!" Gongenzaka said as his two Monsters vanished, they were replaced by two pillars of bright green flames that slid together, colliding and creating an even larger pillar in their place. Emerging from the flames was a large, heavily-armored robot colored in black, orange, and white, wielding a weapon that resembled a tuning fork.

"It doesn't matter, I don't see the point of having that big tinman of yours around if it can't attack," Yaiba said.

"To win without moving is course, this is the very essence of the Gongenzaka dojo's steadfast dueling style," Gongenzaka said with great pride in the teachings his father had given him while Yaiba looked at him confused. "Now Big Benkei attack XX-Saber Gatmuz!"

Yaiba's eyes widen in shock at what his opponent had said. "What attacking while in defense mode!" Yaiba said taken aback.

Gongenzaka had a huge grin on his face. "That's right, Big Benkei can attack while being in defense mode and when it does, its defense points are used during the battle," Gongenzaka said while Yaiba's gasped.

"That means..." Ayu said with a smile on her face while Tatsuya nodded

"Yeah 3500 against 3100, which means Big Beneki wins!" Tatsuya finished as Beneki rammed his fist into the ground and an explosion split the ground around Gatmuz causing him to shatter. (Yaiba: 4000-3600)

"Alright! Way to go Gongenzaka!" Naruto said cheered clenching his fist. 'Man he reminds me a lot of Bushybrows.' Naruto thought as he remembered his green jumpsuit wearing friend.

"The conditions for this comeback were having no Magic or Trap Cards in his graveyard," Yuya explained. "That's why Gongenzaka didn't put any Magic or Traps into his deck and filled it with only Monsters."

'Only monsters huh, that's the same as Lee. He never had any skill in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and only could do Taijutsu, Gongenzaka doesn't use Spell or Traps and realize on his monsters alone, most people would call it a weakness but he's made it into his greatest strength.' Naruto thought to have a great deal of respect for the samurai user.

The Yo Show group looked on as Yaiba and Gongenzaka's duel continued on Kit brought out another "Gottoms" on his next turn and powered it up with an Action Card, forcing Gong to use "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit" to protect his monster at the cost of lowering its DEF and taking piercing damage that reduced him to 100 Life Points. When Kit went for his second Action Card, Gong allowed him to grab it, refusing to go against his Dueling philosophy. Kit then used the effect of "Gottoms" to send the rest of the cards in Gong's hand to the Graveyard. Despite this, Gong was able to draw a monster that powered up the DEF of "Big Benkei" and allowed it to destroy "Souza," only for Kit to revive it and call out a third "Gottoms". He proceeded to attack, attempting to destroy "Benkei" via an effect, allowing Gong to reduce his monster's DEF to 0 and activate the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor" to wipe Kit out. Kit was able to block the damage with "Saber Reflection"

While I have an X-Saber Monster in my field, this negates the effect damage and deals it to my opponent instead!" On cue, a force field formed around Souza, protecting not only him but the Synchro user as well.

"That guy! He still had an option?!" Yuya gasped.

"DON'T LET THIS MIDGET GET TO YA GONGENZAKA!" Naruto yelled encroaching his friend getting everyone's attention. "As long as you believe in yourself and have faith in your deck I know you'll be able to win this duel!" Naruto said while Gongenzaka looked as his new friend with a stunned expression, he soon heard the voices of the other You Show Students begin to cheer him on as well.

"He's right Gongenzaka! The odds may be against you, but I know you'll pull through with your Steadfast Dueling!" Yuya said cheering his best friend on.

"Good luck Gongenzaka!" Yuzu hollered

"Gong-san do your best!" The kids cheered while Sora bit into his chocolate earning slap upside the head from Naruto.

Gongenzaka looked over to his friends and saw the faith that they had all had in him and a proud smile appeared on his face as he narrowed his eye towards Yaiba. "For the sake of my friends who have placed their faith in me! I the man Gongenzaka Noboru will not fall!" Gongenzaka roared with a bright fire in his eyes while Yaiba shrugged with a smirk.

"Ha! Whatever you say, it's not gonna matter this duel is as good as over anyway." Yaiba taunted.

Another card that I sent to your graveyard?" Yaiba exclaimed

Gongenzaka nodded his head, "Now since there are no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, by banishing this card, any effect damage caused by an opponent's card effects are negated." Gongenzaka said as the soul of Big Bang appeared on the field and absorbed the damage.

Yaiba gritted his teeth frustrated, "You actually negated the damage I reflected back at you?" He couldn't believe that he had such a tough time taking Gongenzaka down.

Gongenzaka got a smirk on his face, "And that's not all, now it destroys every monster on the field, and then both players take 100 points of damage times the total level of all monsters that were destroyed." Gongenzaka explained causing everyone gasped in shocked while Yaiba got troubled.

"Say what? The total levels of all monsters are… 33." Yaiba said as his eyes widen.

Gongenzaka looked at him while his smirk grew bigger, "Which means that both of us will take 3300 points of damage". Soul Big Bang finished absorbing all of the damage and then he exploded and destroyed Souza and the two Gottoms as well as Big Benkei, sending both Yaiba and Gongenzaka flying to the ground, (Gongenzaka & Yaiba: 100-0/3000-0.)

Gongenzaka!" Yuya called out as he ran into the dueling field and knelt beside his friend. "Are you alright?

"I'm sorry," the Superheavy Samurai Duelist said as he sat up. "Even with my Steadfast Dueling, I couldn;t beat him."

"What are you saying?" Yuya queried.

"Yeah It's thanks to you that we managed to get a draw, Gongenzaka," Naruto said as he and Yuya helped him up.

"Chairwoman Akaba, you said that you would take this school if you won two out of three duels, but the result was a draw so I kindly ask you to leave." The principal said through a microphone.

"What are you saying? This whole duel off was to settle the score! As such, there can be no draw!" Himika said with displeased look.

"But, the match ended in a draw, though…"

"Then, let's have a tiebreaker," Himika suggested, ignoring Shuzo's words. "The Duelists from each school who had a win will fight against each other and settle this!"

"You can't..." Principal began speaking but Yuya approached with goggles over his eyes however at that moment Naruto stepped in front of Yuya.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Yuya asked confused

"I'll duel next." Naruto simply stated.

"Maybe you didn't hear," Himika said bluntly. "Only duelists that had one win each can duel to settle. Since you didn't even participate in a duel you don't have any right to..."

"Who said that I will duel her." Naruto cut her off while pointing at Masumi.

"What do you mean? Who else would you duel." Himika asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm talking about the guy who's been hiding in the corner since this little contest began," Naruto said as everyone looked on with confusion before.

All of them saw how a teenage with a hood appeared, he then pulled off the hood and it revealed the face of Reiji Akaba.

"Mother, I would appreciate it if you let me handle things from here on." Reiji requested.

"Reiji!" Himika gasped suprised to see her son but it soon turned to a smile knowing very well this was theirs. "Very well, do as you wish." Himika said as she consented to Reiji's request, as her son stepped forward he and Naruto locking eyes as both duelists prepared to settle the match between You Show and LDS.

 **I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get done. This was originally supposed to have Naruto vs Reiji but I had to put it on hold. But I hope you all like this chapter. Again I'm happy to see how many people like this story and I'll try to update sooner. Also big thanks to my beta for checking the gramer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Fearsome Demons! Eneter Reiji Akaba

 **Hello everyone heres the match you've been waiting for Naruto vs Reiji I hope you all enjoy it**.

Naruto and Reiji attached their duel disk on their left forearm. Shuzo was still in the computer room looking over the feilds. "Come on Naruto you're our only hope." Shuzo thought looking at the young blond hoping the he would manage to pull out a victory.

With Yuya and the other. They were watching Naruto and Reiji from the window connected to the hall way. "GO NARUTO-NIISAN!" The kids shouted out while Yuya and Yuzu looked at Naruto with hopeful expressions. Despite only knowing Naruto for a short time they had come to trust in him and knew he could do this.

"He'll be fine''. Yuya said getting Yuzu to look at him. "Naruto is Strongest Duellist that I know. He'll win this''. Yuya said with unwavering confidence Yuzu looked at Yuya with surprise but smiled before she nodded to him. Ever since Naruto had come around something had begun to change in Yuya he appeared more confident and happy, it was like having Naruto around was easing the pain left by his father's disappearance.

Sora was licking a lollypop, while watching. 'Let's see if Naruto can beat this Reiji guy.' Sora thought to himself.

"I Noboru Gongenzaka will cheer as best as i can for my friends victory!''. Gong shouted out his eyes burning brightly with raging flames.

"The Action field choice can be yours." Reiji said with his arm crossed.

A smirked crossed Naruto's face. 'This guy reminds me a little of Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei.' Naruto thought to himself.

'Your confident. Shuzo-sensei give us the best Action field that you got!" Naruto said to his new teacher who nodded in return with a toothy grin

"You got it Naruto! And I've good just the one! Action Field, Athletic Circus!" Shuzo said with an enthusiastic expression. "Action Field, on! Athletic Circus!

The duel Field changed to a Circus field with poles, Swings, typical circus and Declan were standing on metal platforms. Ash looked left and Right.

as he pressed a button on the control panel, causing the scenery around them to change into the interior of a large circus tent with overhead lights all focused on the center platform. Yuya and Reiji both now stood on raised platforms at opposite ends of the stage.

"Circus field, Huh. That's a new one." Naruto said looking at the field with a smile. I didn't take much pof an effort to know who's field this was made for.

"This field is Yuya's forte." Gongenzaka noted.

"This is all I can do. The rest is up to you, Naruto." Shuzo said.

"Thanks Sensei, I'll do my best!." Naruto nodded giving his teacher a thumbs up before looking back to Reiji with a fierce glem in his eyes while Reiji simply adjusted his glasses.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuzu recited.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing through the air alongside their Monsters!" Tatsuya added.

"They storm through this field!" Futoshi continued.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!" Ayu declared.

"Action…" All four said in unison.

"DUEL!" Naruto and Reiji shouted in unison as they activated their duel disks.

"Since you allowed me to choose the battlefield, its only fair that you should get the first move." Naruto said offering a polite bow.

"Very well." Reiji said before he took three cards from his hand and slotted them in. "I'll start off by playing three continues Spell cards. The First two are Covenant with the hell gate! With these two cards, I take 1000 life points on my standby phase." Reiji announced shocking everyone from You Show.

"1000 life points every standby phase."Yuya said looking at Reiji's card.

"Why would he do that''. Yuzu said confused as to why Reiji would willing take such damage.

'Something's up. There's got to be more to his plan than that.' Naruto thought looking at Reiji sensing a powerful aura surrounding him. 'Just what are you planing Reiji Akaba.'

"I take it those cards do more than dish out damage don't they." Naruto said earning a nod from Reiji.

"That's correct, I'm able to add two D/D monsters from my deck straight to my hand." Reiji said as he took two new cards straight from his deck and added them to his hand before he unveiled his third spell card. "I activate Covenant with the Swamp King! With this card during my stand by phase I receive 1000 points of damage, but in exchange I'm allowed to fusion summon."

'With this he'll take 3000 damage on his next turn, but I doubt he's about to let that happen." Naruto though as he watched Reiji carefully.

""I fuse D/D Lilith with D/D Berformet!" Reiji said as he slots his two cards, a blue and orange swirling vortex appears with two monsters floated above Reiji. The first, DD Lilith, was a female monster with a pink breastplate, shoulder pads, and cape, fashioned to look like rose petals. The second, DD Berfomet, was golden and muscular, and had gray wings on its back, red horns on its head, a long curly tail, and metallic clamps on its left leg and mouth.

"Seductress of the dark night, grotesque god of the occult. Amidst the light swirling in the Netherworld, become one and give birth to a new king!" Reiji changed golden flash appears behind him. ""Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Temujin the Raging Inferno King!" Reiji roared. Appearing before him was a heroic looking monster with a red eight foot sword in its right hand and a matching shield in its left. The monster had gray skin that was layered with red and blue armor, and through the tiny slits on the monster's face mask, its piercing green eyes seemed to stare into the depths of Naruto's soul.

Naruto suddenly clutched his chest as familiar chill went down Naruto's spin a chilling sensation that he had only felt once during his first real mission in the Land of Waves when he had fought Zabuza and Haku. But unlike that time I wasn't fear that was running through Naruto this time. No. This time it was feeling of excitement a rush for an exciting battle. Up til now all of his previous opponents hadn't been worth fighting. Sawatari was a cheating coward and Crower was a clown reject.

Naruto gave an impressed whistle as he gazed at Temuin. "That's a pretty badass monster ya got there Reiji, this looks it'll be a fun match." Naruto said with an excited yet feral grin.

" **Hehehehe** , **wow kit this is the first time I've seen you excited for a duel.** " Kurama remarked.

'That's because no ones ever given me real fight.' Naruto replied before he felt one of the cards in his hand vibrate as if it was hungry to battle. 'Hehehe. You guys are excited too I see, good cause were gonna have fun soon enough.' Naruto said to his deck.

"I shall end my turn with two cards face, now come at me! Show me if you can defeat me Flame King Temujin!" Reiji said pointing towards Naruto simply flicked his noise and smirked.

"Count on it! My turn, I draw!" Naruto said as he draws his his card and smirked. "For my first move I activate the Magic card Pendulum Call, now by sending a card to the graveyard I'm able to add two Pendulum cards from my deck straight to my hand!" Naruto declared as he slotted a card and two new ones materialized into his hand. "I now use Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and Odd-Eyes Persona dragon to set the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto said as he set both his cards. Twin pillalrs of transparent light appeared on Naruto's right and left side with Mirage and Persona within them with a 1 and 8 below them respectively the first Hokages Pendent Swinging back and forth between them. "Swing Pendulum

"Pendulum Summon! Appear be for me, legendary monsters!" Naruto shouted raising his hand into the sky as the portal above him released three purple orbs of light.

"Appear twin Magician duo, Breaker and Defender the Magical Warriors!" Naruto said as two spellcasters appeared

"Finally arise before faithful servant of the Pharaoh, Dark Magician (2500/2000)!" Everyone looked on in awe and disbelief as they watched the legendary monster appears before them.

From within the control room Shuzo was in utter shock looking at Dark Magician standing beside Naruto. "I don't believe it the Ace monster of the legendary Duel King Yugi Muto." Shuzo uttered in disbelief. For decades that card along with all of Yugi's cards were thought to be lost never to be seen again and yet here it was, being used in a duel by one of his students.

"And I'm not done yet, I over lay both my level 4 spellcasters and build the overlay network!" Naruto said as Breaker and Defender became swirling purple and yellow energy as a golden galaxy appears below him both monsters swiftly entered it creating an explosion similar to that of the big bang.

(LDS Observation Room.)

Alarms began flaring up everyone technicians were working around the clock to try and identify what was causing it.

"I've the detected the source of the summon energy." A female worker said as she types away on the keyboard and the words Xyz appears across the screen.

"What! How can an Xyz summon generate so much power." The chief technician mutters in utter disbelief.

(Back to the duel.)

"Xyz Summon!" Naruto said as a golden aura covered his body, he raised his hand high into the sky as a small black hole appears. Rising out of the center of the vortex moments later was a large object that looked like an ornate white and gold sword with two balls of golden light orbiting around it. The sword unfolded and took on the shape of a warrior with white armor trimmed with gold. On its head was a helmet with three golden horns, and on its back was a folded pair of white metal wings. Written on the large piece of armor on his left shoulder in red was the number, 39.

"Appear No. 39 Utopia(2500/2000)!" Naruto said as Utopia gave out a loud battle cry drawing up his sword and standing beside Dark Magician ready to battle.

"Sugoi!" The kids gasped in awe as the looked at Utopia shining brightly like some kind of hero.

"He just Xyz summoned on his first turn." Mitsumi said in shock.

"N-Numbers I've never seen an Xyz monsters like this before." Dipper said, Kit and Julia looked at him with disbelief Dipper was the top Xyz user in the LDS Junior Youth Cup and knew about all Xyz monsters. "I've only read about them in books I didn't think they were real."

Even though Reiji had a calm expression on his face he too was surprised by the appearance of not one but two Legendary Ace monsters used by the King of Games Yugi Muto and Heartland Cities Duel Champion Yuma Tsukumo. A smirk soon appeared on the silver haired boys face. 'This boy may prove even more skilled than I first anticipated.' Reiji thought.

"Battle! Dark Magician attack Temujin, Dark Magic Attack!" Naruto yelled, the purple clad spellcaster raised his scepter unleashing sphere of green magical energy straight towards Temujin.

"I activate the continuous trap, Contract with the Valkyrie!" Reiji announced as he revealed his face down. "With this all Fiend-type monsters on my side of the field gain 1000 Atk points during my opponent's turn." Reiji said as Temujin was covered by a raging crimson aura his piercing yellow eyes glowing fiercely.(2000-3000

"I use Utopia's special ability, by using an overlay unit I can negate my magicians attack." Naruto said as Utopia absorbed one of the lights into his chest then jumped in front of Dark Magician shielding him from Temujin's sword. "And I'm far from done, I activate the spell card Double or Nothing,when an attack is negated I can have my monster attack once again but this time with double its attack points!" Naruto shouted causing Reiji's eyes to widen while Dark Magician prepared for his second attack. (2500-5000) "Now Dark Magician strike down Temujin with your Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician raised up his scepter and unleashed a blast of green magical energy striking Temujin dead on causing him to shatter into several yellow particles. (Reiji: 4000-2000)

"Alright he took out Temujin!" Yuya cheered

"Hooray Naruto-ni-chan!" The trio cheered.

"And now Reiji is deahoutedss." Gong said knowing that Naruto had this won.

"Now Utopia end this with a direct attack!" Naruto declared as Utopia drew his sword charging at Reiji, but the young CEO quickly caught sight of an action on the platform across from him and jumped across and swiftly swiped it onto his duel disk.

"I activate the Action Card, Evasion which negates your attack." Reiji declared causing Utopia to avoid Reiji with his sword.

'Damn it, I almost had him.' Naruto gritting his teeth in frustration.

'This brats got some impressive skills.' Kurama remarked and Naruto couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Damn it, he almost had it." Yuzu said

"But now all Naruto needs to do is end his turn now and then Reiji will take damage because of his Contracts." Sora said taking a bite of his poky.

"Now that man will take 4000 points of damage from those Contracts and lose!" Gong remarked only for Reiji to smirk.

"Contracts? Those measly things..." Reiji said as all four Covenants suddenly shattered surprising everyone but Himika.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"The Covenants were nullified, I activated the trap card Lease Laundering negating the effects of all Covenant cards and destroys them during the End Phase." Reiji stated shocking Naruto

' **Damn** **this kids a smart little bastard.** ' Kurama remarked with Naruto nodding in agreement

"And now I can draw cards equal to the amount of Contracts destroyed by this effect!" Reiji announced drawing the top three cards from his Deck.

"That's Reiji-san for you, this duel was over before it even began." Himika said with an arrogant smile believing that her son had this battle won.

"Your wrong!" Yuya shouted getting everyone's attention. "There's no way Naruto will lose." Yuya said with complete confidence in his friend.

Himika chuckled at the boys enthusiasm. "Well, we will just have to wait and see." Himika said with smirk.

"Not bad, you sure took a big risk with those contracts of yours, but in the end it all paid off." Naruto said earning a small smile from Reiji as he adjusted his glasses.

"Big risks equal big rewards, that holds true in both the business world and the dueling world. I was confidant you would defeat Temujin but I never expected you would do so using two legendary monsters. You're even more impressive then I thought." Reiji said earning a smirk from Naruto.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything just yet. So how about you and I stop playing with kid gloves and show me what you can really do." Naruto said.

"Be careful what you wish for Naruto Uzumaki." Reiji said as he drew a card. "I activate Hellfire Rebirth, now by discarding one card I able to revive Flame King Temujin." Reiji said as whirlpool of flames sprung forth and Temujin emerged standing beside his master once again.

"Next I summon D/D Night Howling (300/600)" A disembodied mouth with razor sharp fangs appeared on Reiji's field. "Now I activate its ability! This allows to revive one D/D monster from my graveyard, now return D/D Berfomet!" Night Howling gave off a loud bark causing a black and purple gateway to appear with Berfomet crawling out.

"I tune my Level 4 D/D Berfomet with my Level 3 D/D Night Howling!" Reiji announced as Night Howling turned into three green rings and Berfomet turned into four stars that were surrounded by the rings. "Howl that cuts through the darkness! Become the first cry of the new king who obtained the speed of the gale itself! Synchro Summon! Be born,D/D/D Gale King Alexander (2500/2000)!" A rush of wind called forth a new warrior, its green cape fluttering behind it. Glistening from head to toe in shining silver armor was a warrior that was the same height as Temujin. Shiny gems were fixed onto the armor, these ones opal instead of gold. As the monster aimed its enormous saber at Naruto as its red eyes flared.

"D/D/D Temujin's effect activates!" Reiji declared. "Since another D/D Monster was special summoned on my side of the field, I can special summon one D/D Monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn once more, D/D Lilith!" Pointing his sword downwards, Temujin created a portal, out of which emerged D/D Lilith.

"Furthermore, D/D/D Alexander's effect activates!" Reiji continued. "Since a D/D Monster was special summoned on my field, I can special summon a D/D Monster from my Graveyard once again! Be reborn once again, D/D Berfomet!" Alexander swung his sword creating a gust of wind as Berfomet returned to the field.

"Now he has two level 4 monsters." Yuzu said with worry.

"Then that means..." Yuya didn't finish as he already knew the answer.

"I Overlay my Level 4 D/D Lilith and D/D Cerberus!" Reiji announced as his two monsters turned into light and were sucked into a galaxy like portal. "In order to reign over the entire world, descend now and take what is yours! Xyz Summon! Be born,D/D/D Wave King Caesar (2400/1200) Reiji's newest monster wielded a seven foot long blade that was almost as big as its body. The monster was another gallant warrior, adorned in bulky blue armor. Four spiked blades jutted from its back. Unlike the others, orbiting around this monster were two blue orbs of light, the same blue as the monster's armor.

"Fusion, Synchro and Xyz at the same time…" Shuzo muttered in shock.

"Akaba Reiji has also mastered different summoning methods?" Gongenzaka commented with a surprised expression. "I, the man Gongenzaka, hate to admit this, but Naruto might be a bit over his head."

"That's not true Gongenzaka, don't forget Naruto has two monsters with 2500 Atk points." Yuya said looking over to his friNeos

"Battle! Wave King Caesar attack Dark Magician!" Reiji declared

"What but Dark Magician is stronger than him?" Yuzu said with confusion.

"Is that so." Reiji said before jumping from platform to platform before picking up an Action card. "I activate the Action card, 0 Wave! Now I can target one of my opponents monsters and reduce it's Atk points to zero (Dark Magician: 2500-0), now my Wave King can easily destroy your Magician."

"I don't think so! I once again activate Utopia's ability, to negate your attack!" Naruto yelled as Utopia extended its shield wing protecting Dark Magician once again.

"You may have saved your Magician but now you've used up the last of your Utopia's Overlay Units, you won't be able to protect him again. Battle Alexander attack k Dark Magician!" Reiji declared as Alexander swung his a sword creating a cyclone directed right towards the legendary spellcaster only for him to swiftly evade him shocking Reiji along with the spectators.

"What just happened?" Dipper questioned confused.

"This happened..." A voice called out and everyone looked towards a nearby platform to see another Naruto holding up an evasion Action card before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell was that?!" Yaiba said in shock

Himika simply narrowed her eyes. 'I see so he really can create duplicates of himself. Just what are you Naruto Uzumaki?' The chairwoman pondered looking at the smiling blond shinobi.

"Alright! Naruto-ni-san used one of his shadow clones!" Tatesuya cheered catching Reiji's attention.

'I see, so they're called shadow clones, this is getting very interesting.' Reiji said adjusting his glasses looking at Naruto with even more interest.

Naruto looked around the duel field memorising all the locations where his clone had found the Action Cards. 'I wonder? Is it cheating to use my Shinobi Skills in a duel?'

 **'Eh, you know what they say alls fair in love and war**.' Kurama said with a shrug and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Now Temujin attack Dark Magician!" Reiji declared as Temujin charged towards Naruto's weakened Magician. Naruto caught sight of this and his eyes flashed as he as he dashed across the at amazing speed appearing as a orange blur.

"Wow!" The kids gasped

"Such speed..." Gong said in utter disbelief, Sora's mouth opened lightly causing a poky stick to fall to the ground as he watched Naruto swiftly pick an action card and placed it onto the green orb before jumping right in front of Temujin as he brought down his sword as Naruto thrust his fist into Temujin sending him skidding back to Reiji with its sword now cracked.

"HE CRACKED HIS SWORD!" Yuya, Yuzu, Gong and Lds group all exclaimed in shock while Shuzo, Himika, and Reiji's eyes were wide with utter disbelief.

"Sugoi..." The kids said in wonder at what they had just seen.

Naruto smirked holding up his duel disk. "Sorry Reiji but I snatched up another Evasion Action card and saved my Magician once again." Naruto said while the young Ceo quickly regained his composure.

"Not bad, not bad at all that was most impressive actually." Reiji said rubbing his chin.

"Thanks I do my best." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head while Reiji simply chuckled.

"Well than I look forward to seeing even more, I'll end my turn with one card face down." Reiji finished.

"Wow, Naruto not only protected his monsters but he didn't take a bit of damage." Yuzu said a smile.

"I told you he can win this." Yuya said

"Go! Go! Naruto-ni!" Ayu and Tatsuya cheered

"I've got shivers!" Futoshi said dancing around with joy.

"Its my turn, I draw!" Naruto said drawing his card and grinned. "I activate the Mystic Draw now I'm able to draw cards equal to the level of one spellcaster type monster on my field, and who better than my Dark Magician!" Naruto said as seven cards materialised in his hand.

"Now I'll use my Pendulum Scale once again!" Naruto said as a portal once again. "Now come to me my monsters!"

"Appear faithful hero of Neo Space! Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000)!" The first light vanished, revealing a green-eyed warrior in some kind of alien body suit. The warrior was primarily white, but parts of his suit were dark-blue and his hands were black. A red line ran over parts of the warrior's body. In the center of his chest was a dark-blue gemstone. Three red triangles surrounded the stone, with the points facing away from it. There were white spikes on the warrior's elbows that curved upward. Another large white spike that curved backward grew from the top of the warrior's head.

"Appear sorceress of the wind, Pendulum Tuner, White Wing Magician (1600/1400)!" The pink haired spellcaster appeared twirling around striking a cute pose.

"Unleash the fury of lighting Black Fang Magician(1700/800)." The final light took on its form. Appearing on the field was a very muscular young man with shaggy green hair. Atop his head was a purple and grey conical hat with a pair of small red gemstones on each side. The young man also had on a short-sleeved purple and green shirt with an attached breechcloth hanging down in front of his waist and black and grey armor covering his chest and shoulders. His chest armor was decorated with a distinct pattern of red circles. He had on a grey metal belt with pieces of black, green and purple armor decorated with large lavender gemstones hanging over his waist, along with long black pants with green kneepads and grey armor covering his lower legs. The rest of his outfit consisted of a pair of black boots and a long dark-green cape hanging from his back. The man had on thick purple and grey bracelets decorated with large lavender gemstones, and in his left hand was a long black staff with an elaborate crest at the top resembling a dragon's head.

Yuzu gasped and was taken aback by Naruto's new monster as an image of the masked duelist and his dragon appeared in her mind.

"Yuzu, is something wrong?" Yuya asked with concern causing thee girl to break our of her shock.

"I'm, I'm sorry Yuya its nothing really." Yuzu said putting on a fake smile but Yuya knew she was lying.

"Now I'll tune my level 4 Magicians together!" Naruto said as his two spellcasters brought together they're scepters together as they jumped into the air. White wing became four green rings surrounding Black Fang ax he became four green orbs of light." Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!" Naruto chanted. "Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon(2500/2000)!"

The stars flashed and created a pillar of white light that shot into the air. The light faded after a moment to reveal a silvery-white dragon with magnificent wings and well-developed arms and legs. Its head ended in a three-pointed crest and at the end of its snout was a long horn. As the dragon flapped its wings, sparkling green lights showered down onto the field.

"Its beautiful..." Yuzu said in awe Ayu nodding in agreement astounded by the dragons majestic beauty.

"Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Stardust Dragon, and No. 39 Utopia, all four of them are legendary cards!" Yuya exclaimed in utter shock and amazement.

The LDS group were in also awe struck having only seen these cards in text books and history videos. To see them in person and all together was an entirely different story all together. Himika her self couldn't deny the her own astonishment at the sight of the four legendary ace monsters.

"Now I'll activate Polymerization, now I'll fuse my Neos and Utopia together! To call forth the mighty Elemental Hero Neos Knight (2500/1000)!" Naruto shouted as both his monsters jumped high into the air rising so high they reached space itself before colliding into a large flash of light Neos re-emerged, only with different armor, a shield, and a double-ended sword. "And thanks to his special ability half Utopia's Atk points are added to his attack points." Neos Knight's eyes flashed brightly as an astral image of Utopia appeared above him (2500-3750).

"Battle Neos attack Temujin!" Neos charged straight towards the three demonic monarchs as he brought down his slicing Temujin in two.(Reiji: 4000-2250). "And thanks to Neos second ability, u can attack again!" Neos ripped his sword from Temujin only to strike Alexander. (Reiji: 3750-500)

"Now for the final blow! Stardust Dragon unleash cosmic flare!" Naruto shouted as Stardust released a stream of silver energy towards the last monster destroying him causing a large boom, as a giant cloud of dust was formed from the impact (Declan: 500-400).

The smoke slowly began to disappear revealing Reiji, with all three of his monsters on the field as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell!?" Naruto said in disbelief while Reiji smirked.

"I simply activated Caesar's ability, all monsters that I control that were destroyed this turn return to the field at the price of 1000 life points for each one." Reiji said as all three of his monsters glared back to Naruto's who matched which they're own.

"Your willing to give up 3000 life points just to keep your monsters." Naruto said in disbelief, how could he take such a big risk with life points he doesn't have.

' **Watch** **out Naruto this brats got something up his sleeves remember his last move**.' Kurama said reminding Naruto of Declans counter to his contracts.

"Its my turn then." Reiji said drawing his card. "I activate the Trap card, D/D/D Resource Management." Reiji announced confirming Kurama's suspicions. "With this I can shuffel all D/D/D monsters I control back to my deck and add two D/D monsters from my deck to my hand." Reiji said as his three demons retuned to his extra deck and drew two new ones to his hand.

"Well in that case I'll end my turn with two face downs." Naruto said.

"Then it's turn. I draw!" Reiji said drawing his next card and gained a clod smile. "I commend you Naruto Uzumaki, never before have I faced a duelist who has pushed me this far. However let us see how you fair against this new power I've obtained."

"New power? I don't like the sound of that." Naruto said sensing somthing dangerous was coming.

"Using my scale 1 D/D Magical Savant Galilei and my Scale 10 D/D Magical Savant Kepler, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji placing the two cards on his Duel Disk, the word 'Pendulum' appeared on it. On either side of Reiji came two pillars of light. The left one contained Galilei, a hunched, primitive gold machine, with jagged rocks for a lower body and a giant telescope lens in place of its chest. Silver gears spun underneath the lens. (Scale: 1)

The right pillar contained Kepler, a blue drone with a spiral of silver running up its body. A gold set of tracks wrapped around its body, upon which raced several orbs – red, orange, yellow, and green – that resembled miniature planets. (Scale: 10)

"Grand power that shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness!" Reiji chanted as blast of purple energy sprung forth from the sky emerging form it were three monsters which resembled giant crystals with a robotic head attached to them and a pulsating core in their center. "Behold!" Reiji pointed at his monsters. "The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings, D/D/D Great Death Lord – Hell Armageddon (3000/1000)!"

Naruto looked upon the threw new monsters in shock and could sense a powerful malice around them. 'This is bad.'

"Pendulum Summon…" Yuya looked like the life had been drained out of him. "This can't be… Only Naruto and I should be able to use this summoning… Why does Akaba Reiji also have Pendulum cards!?"

"This is the power of the Leo Corporation." Himika stated with a superior look. "Creating our own Pendulum cards based on data obtained from you two was child's play. Or did you perhaps think that Pendulum Summoning would forever remain exclusive to you and Naruto-kun, Yuya-kun? If that's the case, you're even more foolish than I thought."

"More importantly, Akaba Reiji just summoned three monsters with 3000 attack." Ayu said with a worried look. "How's Naruro-ni-san going to defeat them?"

"Don't worry." Tatsuya assured Ayu. "Naruto-ni can pull through this."

Reiji then pointed at Dark Magician. "First Doom King Armageddon attacks

Dark Magician''. Declan said as the first Hell Armageddon fired a purple beam .

"I don't think so I reveal my face down card Negate Attack!" Naruto shouted revealing his face down card causing spiraling shield to appear blocking the blast. "Not only is your attack negated but the battle phase ends." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Alright!" Yuya and Yuzu cheered.

"Very well than, I'll end my turn." Reiji finished.

"Alright then my turn!" Naruto said as he drew his card and grit his teeth seeing nothing in his hand could help him right not now.

"I take it by the look on your face you didn't draw anything useful." Reiji said earning a glare from Naruto.

'Hate to admit it but he's right nothing I have can beat those three Armageddons.' Naruto though before a sudden jolt coursed through his body and a pair of red eyes appeared behind him as if calling off him to use him, he looked over his hand to the cards he just drew. "I activate Pot Greed!" Naruto declared. "Now I can draw two new cards! I'm putting everything on this. DESTINY DRAW!" Naruto shouted drawing his two cards radiant with a golden glow Naruto looked over both cards and smiled. 'Alright Heart of the Cards!'

"I'll use my Pendulum Scale to Pendulum summon my trusty Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Naruto said as Odd-Eyes appeared on the field with a might roar. "Next I'll activate De-Fusion to split my Neos back into the two monsters I used to form him." Naruto said as his two warriors appeared standing beside Naruto's other monsters.

"Now Naruro has five monsters!" Yuya said

"But they're no match for Reiji's Hell Armageddons." Yuzu said with worry.

"Alright, Reiji this duel has been fun, but this battle has come to an end!" Naruto declared shocking everyone the LDS group and Himika thought he had gone insane.

"Oh really?" Reiji replied.

"That's right! I sacrifice Stardust Dragon, Utopia, and Neos!" Naruto said as his three monsters were engulfed into a pillar of light."Since all my monsters were special summoned, I' can tribute them to call forth a true demon, I sacrifice all three of my Kizan to summon OBELISK THE TORMENTOR (4000/ 4000)!" Naruto roared shocking everyone, Naruto's body suddenly became engulfed in a crimson flaming aura.

A portal opened behind Naruto and a giant blue arm appeared, then a giant blue muscular figure appeared out of the portal. The muscular monster stared down at Reiji and his monsters.

"It's...it's Obelisk the Tormentor!" Reiji shouted in shock gazing upon the legendary god.

"An Egyptian God card! But that's impossible, those cards no longer exist!" Himika said looking upon the legendary beast with a mixture of disbelief and most of all fear.

"An Egyptian God...they are real.." Yuya said dumbstruck anyone who called them self a duelist knew the legend of the three god cards but they were thought to be just that...a legend. Sora was frozen in place having never though he would see this creature in his life time. Yuzu fell to her knees and even Gongenzaka had a look of fear.

"I activate, Obelisk's Ability! By sacrificing two of my monsters you take damage equal to Obelsiks Atk points!" Naruto shouted causing Reiji's eyes to widen. Obelsik raised up his fist and engulfed them in blue energy before his red eyes fell on Reiji's monsters. "Go Fist of Fury!" Naruto roared as Obelisk began sending blinding punch after punch to Reiji's monsters smashing them to pieces. The powerful force was so great that it sent Reiji flying knocking him into a nearby wall. (Reiji: 400-0)

Naruto dropped to his knee as he breath heavily. "And that's game..." Naruto's soon became clouded before he slowly fell to the ground the last thing he saw were Yuya and Yuzu running to his side.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter please be sure and leave reviews with your thoughts on this chapter and what you'd like to see next. Reviews help me with my writing. Also big shout out to my Beta Reader ThePsychoPath96. Anyway sorry about the long wait but I spent months writing different versions of this duel and couldn't decide on one, but I hope this one is alright.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Yugioh,Gx,5ds,Zexal,Arc-V or Vrains.**

 **Beta Read by ThePsychoPath96**

 **Monster Descriptions Curtsey of ThePsychoPath96, Count Morningstar, and KaiserFox906407.**

Chapter 7

Kurama glanced at his snout laying down before him was Naruto Uzumaki. The young boy had fallen unconscious in his mind as well and for good reason. Calling upon the power of the Egyptian God Cards had taken a strong toll on his body. Which was something to be expected when dealing with a creature that rivaled a Tailed Beast?

" **That** **kids gonna be the death of me someday**." Kurama huffed looking down at Naruto with a rare smile. Kurama's ears perked up as he rose to his feet and growled as he sensed someone else within Naruto's mindscape.

Suddenly appearing beside Kurama was Odd-Eyes. " **Kurama-sama there is nothing to fear.** " The pendulum dragon assured the mighty fox spirit. Kurama looked at the dragon and saw there was no deceit in his eyes. Kurama nodded begrudgingly as the as the sound of loud footsteps drew closer towards them, standing behind them were the shadows of three creatures with glowing yellow eyes.

(Sakaki Residence)

Naruto's eyes slowly began to open as he rose up from his sleep. He looked around and found himself in Yuya's room with his deck placed on the dresser next to him.

"What happened?" Naruto said as clenched his head. "Last thing I remember, I was dueling Reiji and summoned Obelisk. But after that everything's blank.

Naruto was brought out of his reverie by the sound of the door opening as Yuya and Yuzu walked into the room Yuzu holding a vase of flowers.

"Hey, guys," Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Yuya and Yuzu said stunned seeing their friend awake.

"Hey, wha-woah!" Naruto cried as he suddenly found himself embraced by Yuzu in a tight hug.

"You're okay we were all so worried." Yuzu cried into the boy's chest while Yuya put a hand on Naruto's shoulder offering a kind smile.

Naruto looked at both Yuya and Yuzu as memories of his old teammates came to mind and a somber smile appeared across the boys face. Sasuke and Sakura had treated Naruto pretty badly during their days as team seven but despite all of it they had some fun times together as well. He recalled the time the three of them had tried desperately to uncover what their teacher Kakashi's face looked like and even though they had failed at every turn it was still something they enjoyed together as friends even Sasuke. Naruto looked out the window wondering how his friends were doing.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Ba-chan, Hinata-chan, Pervy Sage, Kakashi-sensei, everyone. I hope your all safe." Naruto said with

(LDS-Reiji's Office.)

Reiji Akaba was sitting at his desk with Nakajima standing beside him and the other employees looking towards him as he walked to his chair.

"Sir. I know this is off topic, but there is something you need to know." A male employee stated.

"Make it quick." Reiji plainly said.

"Yes, sir. During your Duel with Naruto, we detected another powerful summons besides his Pendulum Summon." The male employee said typing on the keyboard along with everyone else but Reiji and Nakajima as a video screen appeared showing Naruto's duel against Reiji each one showing Naruto as he unleashed one of his ace monsters. Suddenly a webpage with a chart on it on appeared with words pendulum above it as three bars appeared the fist was Naruto's the second Yuya's and third Reiji's.

"These are the energy readings we got from each time a Pendulum Summoning was performed." The technician explained. "As you can see out of all of them Naruto's produce the most energy."

"We're aware of this," Nakajima replied.

"Yes sir, but that's not all." He said as two more charts appeared showing Sora's and Naruto's fusion energy along with the Xyz's summoning energy they had been picking up since the incident with Sawatari and in each one Naruto's overcame each of them. "It's not only his Pendulum Summons but his Fusion, Synchro and, Xyz far exceed anything we've ever encountered."

A female staff soon step forward and showed the recording of Naruto as he prepares to summon Obelisk while in his initial Jinchurki form. "When Naruto Uzumaki summoned his Egyptian God card he unleashed some strange form of energy we've never seen before."

Reiji looked at the image in front of him more specifically the image of Naruto surrounded by this strange red flame-like substance.

"We've picked up small traces of the energy before." She said as videos of Naruto's duels against Sawatari and Sora appears both showing the times he had used his shadow clone jutsu. "We've analyzed these duplicates he made and we can confirm that they are not generated by Real Solid Vision."

"What!? How can that be possible!?" Nakajima exclaimed while Reiji looked on with a calculating expression.

'This helps confirm my suspensions. Naruto Uzumaki is not from any of the four dimensions that we currently know of. This means there is the possibility of a fifth dimension yet to be discovered by Academia.'

(Miami City Middle School.)

Yuzu was eating her lunch,Naruto was looking through his deck and Yuya was about to open his lunch box.

Yuya opened his lunch box to revel Fried shrimp or prawn, while he turned the top park of his Lunchbox around to reveal a picture of Sky Magician. "Just watch me, Dad, I'll become a pro duellist just like you and I'll bring smiles to everyone''. Yuya said to himself, looking at the picture of Sky Magician. "Now to chow down!" Yuya said as he began eating away at his lunch.

Naruto looked at his friend with a soft chuckle. 'Man Yuya eats Fried shrimp the same way I do Ramen. Speaking of..." Naruto reached into his backpack and pulled out a bowl of Ramen slurping it down.

"So good!" Both boys sighed with stars in they're eyes with noodles and shrimp hanging from their mouths.

"Don't talk with your mouths full!" Yuzu shouted smacking both boys across the head with her fan.

Just then, a hand with a handkerchief was offered to Yuzu, making Yuzu, Naruto and Yuya look to see that it was Sawatari, looking like he had never gone to the hospital.

"Need a Handkerchief''. Sawatari said to Yuzu while bowing his head a little.

"No thanks, Sawatari''. Yuzu said to Sawatari as she turned her head the other way to not look at Sawatari.

"Jeez, you don't know how to act in front of a lady, do you''. Sawatari said to Yuya while putting his handkerchief away in his jacket. "Both your dueling and eating habits are dirty''. Sawatari continued to say to Yuya.

"What ya mean by that?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes earning a glare from Sawatri.

"If anybody's Duelling is dirty, it would be you.''. Naruto said to Sawatri, making Sawatri glare at him.

"And what you mean by that," Sawatri said clenching his fist tightly.

"How about the fact you stole Yuya's Pendulum Cards and held Yuzu and the kid's hostage to force him into a duel. How's that Mr. Fru fru." Naruto said with a smirking crossing his arms while both Yuya laughed uncontrollably and Yuzu giggled. Sawatri was not amused and grit his teeth in anger with anime flames surrounding him.

"It's Sawatri! Shingo Sawatri!" Sawatri shouted in rage at the boy's insults.

"Whatever, still doesn't change the fact's that you couldn't duel to save your life," Naruto said with a smirk with Sawatri's face became red with anger.

"How dare you!" Sawatri said with anger.

"Anyway~ you were saying?" Naruto said getting back to his ramen. Sawatri held in his breath as he held in his rage and his face returned to normal.

"I heard that you attacked another teacher of LDS. Sawatari said to Yuya, shocking Yuya, and Yuzu, while Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"I was wrong about you assaulting the Teachers of LDS, not with your skills and your cowardly Pendulum summoning''. Sawatari's said making Yuya glare at Sawatari with Yuzu doing the same.

"How is my Pendulum summoning cowardly''. Yuya said to Sawatari, wanting to know why Sawatari is calling his summoning cowardly.

"The fact that only you prose them is unfair''. Sawatari said to Yuya

Naruto simply chuckled at the blonde comment. "And what's so funny?" Sawatri asked.

"The fact that Yuya only has Pendulum summoning is not cowardly. Yuya created Pendulum summon and you can't just expect him to give his cards away for other People to Pendulum summon. Besides both me and Reiji Akaba can Pendulum summon as well. It's not the cards that make you a strong duellist, it's how you use them and you work together with your cards that make you a great duellist, it's not about having the rarest or the strongest its about having a strong bond and believing with every one of your cards." Naruto said with utter convection, both Yuya and Yuzu looked at Naruto with great respect while Sawatari

And that's something that I coward like you don't understand!"Naruto said glaring at Sawatari causing the boy to step back with a slight hint of fear.

Sawatari was now sweating bullets again from what Naruto said,

"W-W-W-Whatever. LEO cooperation is close to creating their own Pendulum cards. I'm gonna get my hands on some and use them to defeat you both. I'll see you guys at the Junior Youth Cup.

Yuya looked confused. "Junior Youth Championship?" Yuya said then turned it to a shocked face. "Th-that's right! As I am now, I can't become a pro!" Yuya said with new found determination.

"What's the Junior Youth Championship?" Naruto asked sitting down.

Yuzu turned to her new friend with a smile. "It's one of the three categories of the Miami Championship. Each Duelist faces in a different category depending on their age. The categories are the Junior division, Junior Youth, and finally Youth. I, you and Yuya are 14 so we are in Junior Youth, It's one of the steps that Duellist need to enter if they want to become a Pro Duellist." Yuya said to his best friend.

"The first step to becoming a pro duelist huh," Naruto said as excitement ran through him as he clenched his fist. "I can't wait!"

The final bell rang and the You Show Trio went to the front gate to be greeted by Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi. "Had fun at school?" Futoshi asked.

"Let's hurry up and get to Duel Sch..." Before Tatsuya finished the three kids noticed Yuya looking like he's in a slump as he sighed sadly. "What's wrong Yuya?"

"He's upset because he hasn't been qualified to enter the Miami Junior Youth Championship," Naruto answered as the group walked together from the middle school.

"You're not qualified?" Futoshi exclaimed.

"For the Junior Youth Championship?" Ayu added.

"That's right," Yuya said still slumping. "In order to qualify you to need to have at least 50 matches with a 60% win rate."

"What's your current record?" Naruto asked.

"46 matches with 26 wins," Yuya answered.

"So that's... 26 divided by 46..." Tatsuya muttered doing math in his head. "56.5. You're right, it's not enough."

"Wow, Tatsuya, you're fast at math!" Futoshi praised.

"But you still have four matches to 50 right? If you win all of them you'll have 30 wins, putting you to a 60% ratio, right?"

"That's right, but-" Yuzu began.

"We searched around school for those last four, but they refused since he beat the Sledgehammer. One student said that he should have gotten a free pass into the championship." Naruto answered.

"I didn't get a free pass at all!" Yuya yelled. "That was just an exhibition match, everyone's getting the wrong idea! I don't even have pro qualifications yet!"

"In order to be a pro, you have to win the Junior Youth Championship." Tatsuya began.

"Then pass the Youth Exam and win the Youth Championship," Futoshi added.

"And then you have to pass the Protest right?" Ayu finished.

"And to think that I can't take that important first step forward!" Yuya exclaimed in disappointment. "Dammit! If it's come to this, I'll just find four people and duel them!" He then got an idea after looking and counting his friends.

"That's a no!" Ayu refused to hold up her hand.

"No way!" Futoshi added crossing his arms to an 'X'.

"Why?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Because we're elementary schoolers and we're still in Junior class!" Tatsuya answered. "Junior Youth is for middle schoolers!"

"Then, how about you Yuzu?" Yuya asked looking towards Yuzu.

"I'm saying no too," Yuzu answered.

"Why?!"

"Because I've already qualified. And besides, we've had plenty of practice matches. What's the point of playing now?" Yuzu said.

"Hey! You can always duel me, buddy!" Naruto said putting his arm around Yuya's shoulder causing the boy to pale at the thought of dueling Naruto.

"No!" Yuya said backing away from Naruto who scratched his head in confusion. "Uh..I mean, well mean.." Yuya stuttered trying to find a good excuse when a light bulb clicked in his head. "I wanna save our duel for the finals of the tournament. I mean just imagine how excited the crowd will be to see the two pioneer's of Pendulum Summoning going head to head against one another." Yuya lied hoping Naruto would believe him knowing he wouldn't stand a chance against Naruto in a duel.

Naruto tapped his chin as he looked at Yuya narrowing his eyes. "Your right Yuya! That's an amazing idea!" Naruto said with a toothy grin while Yuzu and the kids sweatdropped seeing how easy Naruto fell for that while Yuya breathed a long sigh of relief before he and the kids made they're way to You Show, leaving Naruto and Yuzu who looked at the blond poking her fingers.

"Uh, Naruto can I ask you a question?" Yuzu said.

"What is it Yuzu?" Naruto said with a smile to his sister figure.

"You want me to train you?" Naruto said startled by Yuzu's request.

The Pinkett nodded. "Yes, I would like you to train Naruto." Yuzu said bowing her head.

"Um, not to be rude but why would you want me to train you?" Naruto asked.

Yuzu sighed looking away. "I'm glad that we beat LDS but I'm disappointed in myself for letting Julia beat me." Yuzu replied.

"Hey don't blame yourself Yuzu. You did you best, you were still confused about that whole incident with Yuya that you got thrown off your game." Naruto said trying to comfort the girl.

Yuzu clenched her skirt tightly and bit her lip as trembled a bit. "But it's not just that. When Sawatari held me and the kids captive all I could do was sit there and watch as you and Yuya had to save us. Then again when I tried to duel Sawatari. And now during the battle with LDS, all I've been able to do is watch helplessly and rely on my friends. I want to grow stronger so I can be able to protect the people I care about. I won't to be a burden anymore." Yuzu said clenching her shirt tighter as tears dripped down her cheek, she suddenly felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Naruto giving her a warm and comforting smile.

"Trust me Yuzu I understand how that feels, watching helplessly while your friends risked their lives protecting you," Naruto said as he recalled his very first mission to the Wave village his encounter with Zabuza and the demon brothers. How Sasuke and Kakashi fought with out any fear while all he could do was look on like a coward. "I know that feeling too well..."

"Naruto..." Yuzu said looking at the blond boy with surprise. In the short time, she had known Naruto had proven to all about helpless.

Naruto stood up with a hand on Yuzu's shoulder and gave her the same confident look he had given Yuya when he had talked with him. "Let's all grow stronger together!" Naruto said giving the girl his classic nice guy pose.A bright smile appeared on Yuzu's face as she nodded her head in agreement.

(Maiami City Park.)

Naruto was standing in the park watching as Yuzu was engaged in a practice duel against one of his shadow clones using his Elemental Hero Deck. The melodious user was breathing heavily, Naruto had shown that he was a strict teacher and wasn't going to hold anything back against her, which how she wanted it to be.

"Now Bloom Prima..."

"Trap card open! Non-Fusion Zone! With this, neither of us are able to fusion summon!" The clone announced as Yuzu watched her fusion monster shatter before her.

"But why you've crippled your deck as well?" Yuzu asked trying to figure out the clones strategy.

"One must see though deception if they ever wish to prevail." Naruto replied before holding up his hand. "I overlay level 4 Sparkman and Clayman!" Both monsters became swirling yellow and orange wnrgy before they entered the small vortex forming beneath Naruto before releasing a cosmic explosion. "Appear Number 39 Utopia!"

"You used your elemental heroes for a Xyz summon," Yuzu exclaimed.

Naruto smirked at Yuzu's shock. "That's right Yuzu, when dueling your tactics can become predictable and your opponent can find ways to counter them so its best to always find new strategies your opponent would not suspect." Naruto said before snapping his fingers causing the clone to disappear.

Yuzu sighed in disappointment showing how far she still needed to go. She felt a gentle touch and looked up to see Naruto smiling at her. "Hey don't sweat Yuzu. I can say you've for fusion summoning down now all you've got to do is master the other summonings." Naruto said surprising the young Pinkett

"Wait I thought you were only showing me fusion summoning?" Yuzu said

"Nope, I plan to teach you all summonings, after all, you don't wanna be outdone by Yuya now do you," Naruto said winking at Yuzu. Yuzu was surprised by Naruto's words. At first, she was just hoping to learn fusion summoning to settle the score with the girl from LDS but to learn Naruto planned to teach her other summonings was a huge surprise.

"But Naruto are you sure I'll be able to do it?" Yuzu asked

"Of course Yuzu, you've got the heart and soul of a true duelist, so I know that you'll be able to do it," Naruto said with sheer confidence in his friend.

Yuzu was in shock at the utter faith Naruto had in here, but that shock was soon replaced with a proud smile as she nodded her head. "Alright, Naruto let's go I'm ready to start again." Yuzu said ready to start her training again and not wanting to disappoint her new teacher. Meanwhile Naruto was looking at Yuzu with pride seeing her convection to becoming stronger which reminded him much of himself.

(Fusion Dimension Academia Professor's Throne Room.)

Within the Fusion Dimension laid a small island far off at sea where a large castle like structure laid filled with young duelist dressed in various colors of red, yellow and blue. This island was known as Academia or Duel Academy a school that was thought to be a place young people would be learning to become champions but in truth, it was a place that was training them to be duel soldiers bent on a singular mission. The union of the four dimensions.

Within the inner workings of the castle was a large throne room sitting it on the throne was a middle-aged tan-skinned bald man with light blue eyes. He wears a purple colored militaristic outfit with several black buttons, a purple cape with a black ending, and a pair of gray boots. He also has a black belt with a red line which both end in a button on the front, and what appear to be red circular strings across his chest with a pair of black gloves on his hands. His perhaps most noticeable traits are the armored plate at the left side of his head with what appears to be a red circular lens, and pronounced blood vessels on the top of his head. This man was Leo Akaba the leader of Academia better know as the Professor.

Standing beside him was a tall and thin old man with fair skin, sunken eyes and cheeks, bags under his eyes, small green pupils, and long white hair He wears a long dark gray coat with an orange-brown center that is patterned with yellow lines, in addition to gray pants and black shoes. He was the Doktor the chief scientists of Academia and one of Leos most top men.

"So Doktor have you finished your analysis of the data we received from Vice-Chancellor Crowler?" Leo asked

The Dokor's chuckled "Yes sir, this information we were given on this mysterious young man was very useful." The Doktor said before he a screen appeared with a scan of Naruto's body causing Leo's eyes to widen.

"Is this accurate..." Leo asked not believing his eyes and the Doktor confirmed it with a nod.

"Yes, the data your seeing is correct. This boy posses a massive amount of energy far greater than anything we've ever detected from our spies throughout the Dimensions, it even surpasses the amount of Life Energy we collected from the Xyz dimension." The Doktor said looking over the data like a child who had just received a new toy. "I theorize that if we are able to locate this boys home dimension and collect their life energy we'll be able to complete the Arc Area Project at a much quicker pace."

Leo looked at the young man on the screen with narrowed eyes his face similar to that of the one person he hated the most but at the same time confused him. 'If this boy is also a reincarnation of 'him' does this mean my daughter also has a fifth incarnation that I was unaware of.' Leo thought puzzled by this new information.

"Professor?" The Doktor spoke snapping the man out of his thoughts. "What's your opinion on the matter?"

Leo leaned in his chair. "For the time being, I want you to work on locating the dimension in which this boy originated," Leo replied.

"And the boy?" The Doktor asked.

"Until we locate his home, his capture is now the top priority for the completion of the Arc Area Project," Leo stated.

"I couldn't agree more sir, imagine the possibilities this new world could open for us. If they all posses such tremendous life energy we could complete the Arc Area Project in no time." Doktor said with maniacal glee, mostly because of the vast amounts of new test subjects he could acquire to use for his experiments.

"I appreciate your thirst for knowledge Doktor. But for now what is the status of Project Parasite?" Leo asked his chief scientist.

The Doktor smiled. "Its nearly complete sir, soon the girls will be completely under your control and loyal to Academia." The Doktor said. "I'll be heading back to my lab to see if I can gain any more information on this mysterious boy." The Doktor said giving the Professor a bow before walking off.

Leo stood alone in his throne room looking over the image of Naruto in front of him. "Who are you, Naruto Uzumaki?"

(Standard Dimension: Miami City Park)

Naruto was leaning against a nearby tree watching Yuzu engaging in a duel against her opponent who had Insect Queen in play. The score was currently Yuzu had 2000 Life Points and just drew her fifth card. Yuzu's eyes widened seeing the cards in her hand and looked over to Naruto who nodded.

'The time has come to Yuzu. Show them what you can do." Naruto said with a smile which Yuzu returned with a nod as she held up two cards.

"With the Scale 2 Gospel the Melodious Diva and the Scale 9 Requiem the Melodious Diva, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuzu said setting the cards on the edges of her duel disk, the word PENDULUM appearing in rainbow lettering as two pillars of transparent light appeared

In two columns of light, the two Melodious Pendulum monsters appeared. In the one on Yuzu's right was Gospel. Gospel wore a white sleeveless dress that extended past her knees, sparkling with little pearls. Her golden blonde hair was curly and covered her left eye. In her hand was a small conductor's baton, tipped with a blue crystal. On her back was a pair of white feathered wings. Underneath her was a glowing number '2'. (800/1600)

In the other column was Requiem, who apparently was the opposite of Gospel. Instead of a sparkling white dress, Requiem wore a purple long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it. Around her waist was a black layered skirt, her legs covered by dark blue leggings. Her entire outfit glistened with black diamonds. Long mulberry hair laid flat against the back of her head, with a few streaks covering her right eye. She carried a baton like Gospel, but instead of a blue crystal on top, this one was red. On her back were black feathered wings. A glowing '9' appeared under her. (1600/400)

"With this, I can summon monsters with Levels 3 through 8! Unending light, flow into the beautiful flowers, and awaken natures marvels!" Yuzu chanted as pink aura surrounds her body.

"A Pendulum Summon?! No way I though Yuya Sakai was the only one!" Her opponent exclaimed in shock taken aback by Yuzu's Pendulum summoning while Naruto had a proud look on his face at Yuzu's Pendulum Summon.

(Flashback No Jutsu.)

"Here Yuzu these are for you." Naruto said handling 10 cards to Yuzu.

Yuzu's eyes widen when she saw them and looked at Naruto with disbelief. "Naruto are you sure I can have these?" Yuzu asked.

Naruto nodded. "You bet Yuzu you've been training hard and these cards will show the results of that training." Naruto said to his surrogate sister with pride knowing Yuzu will use those cards well.

Yuzu wiped her eyes as small tear drops came to the corner of her eyes and smiled warmly at Naruto seeing the faith he had in her. "Thank you so much Naruto." Yuzu said

(Flashback End.)

"Requiem the Melodious Diva's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Melodious monster from my Graveyard! However, I cannot Normal Summon for the rest of this turn. I Special Summon Motzarta the Melodious Maestra." Yuzu declared. Requiem held out her baton and released a hellish scream. The audience braced their ears in pain as a dark portal opened up and Motzarta flew out.

"Gospel the Melodious Diva's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, if I Special Summon a Melodious monster other than by Pendulum Summon, I can increase my Life Points by that monster's original ATK. I restore my Life by Mozart's 2600!" Gospel held out her baton and sang a note with the marvelous voice of a thousand angels. A bright green aura enveloped Yuzu as she felt her strength return.

"Now I Pendulum Summon! Come to my side my lovely Diva's!" Yuzu shouted holding up her hand as two lights shout down to the field.

First, Aria the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu shouted as a woman with yellowish skin, red eyes and tied back blue hair.

"Sonata the Melodious Diva!" The next angel was had on a red, yellow and blue dress with a large two-layered skirt that had green musical notes decorating the outer layer.

"I now overlay level 4 Aria and Sonata!" Yuzu yelled as a large vortex in the form of a galaxy appeared in the in the center of the park, both Diva's became yellow swirling energy as they dived into the vortex. "With these two I build the Overlay Network." Yuzu said as a massive explosion burst from the galaxy and a new monster emerged from the vortex

A young woman with pink skin, long dark purple hair with red edges, a pair of pixie wings that resembled the petals of the Devil flower with various musical notes glowing dark pink, and was wearing a black corset with pink highlights that showed off the top of her cleavage, a long black trenchcoat that reach her ankles, a dark purple short skirt with red musical notes, black and pink dancer shoes, a black and red feathered-boa, and a black jazz hat that shadowed her dark pink eyes.

"Behold my Xyz monster, Melodious Sweet Jazz Devil! (2000/1200)" Yuzu announced as her new Xyz monster stood by her side striking a pose. "Now I activate her special ability, by using an overlay unit I can choose one of my monsters and subtract that amount from my opponents monster's Atk!" Yuzu shouted as Jazz Devil gave a cute wink absorbing her overlay unit before swinging her whip wrapping it around the Great Moth while Motzarta became covered in a yellow aura as the insect's power dropped(2600-0)

"No!" The Duelsit cried out.

"Now Jazz Devil, attack, Final Requiem!" Yuzu commanded as Sweat Devil raised up her Whip Slicing the Great Moth in half causing it to burst in a large explosion.

(Duelist: 3000-1000)

(Yuzu: 2000)

"Now Mozart end it!" Yuzu said snapping her fingers as Mozart let loose her final attacking knocking the boy to the ground. (Duelist: 1000-0)

(Duelist: 0)

(Yuzu: 2000)-WINNER!

"Alright! I did it!" Yuzu cheered jumping into the air while Naruto ran over to the girl giving her a high five.

"Nice Job Yuzu you were amazing." Naruto praised earning a blush from the Melodious user.

"Thanks, Naruto, but I couldn't have done it without your training." Yuzu said grateful for all the help Naruto had given her.

Naruto waved her off. "Hey it's no problem, I'm just glad I could help," Naruto said before he heard Yuzu's Duel Disk ring.

"Hey, Yuya's duel about to start. Wanna go check it out?" Yuzu asked.

"Sure let's go," Naruto said following Yuzu before he noticed noticed something and stopped to turn to Yuzu. "Hey Yuzu I'll catch up with you later okay," Naruto said confusing Yuzu who nodded an continued on leaving Naruto alone.

"Alright, you can come out now," Naruto said turning towards a nearby tree and a figure draped in a dark black hooded cloak emerged. He appeared to be no older than Naruto was.

"Impressive you sensed my presence without any difficulty." The figure said smirking under his collar.

"Yeah, I'm cool like that so who are you?" Naruto asked but then noticed the shield and sword like duel disk. "Academia," Naruto said narrowing his eyes and clenching his fist.

"That's correct." The boy said before yanking off his cloak to reveal a young man of fourteen years old, he wore a long black overcoat with silver trimmings and matching black pants and shoes. He also wore fingerless black gloves. He had blue hair sectioned in three layers, between the three bangs closest to his face positioned between his sharp grey eyes.

Naruto looked at the boys and sensed a fearsome aura around the boy and saw the shadow of his duel spirit behind him. 'This guy isn't like that fool I took on before he's serious.'

"My name Sho...Sho Marufuji." The boy declared glaring at Naruto who was more than willing to return it both surrounded by their fiery auras as the preparation for battle.

 **( Chapter End.)**

 **Hey everyone I'm back baby! I've been on vacation for the past few weeks with my girlfriend to get back some inspiration and while there I finished this chapter. I hope you all enjoy seeing Yuzu's newest monster in action. While I do own her new Xyz monster the Pendulum monsters are the property and creation of BladeWriter3 author of, Arc-V: Dimension Crisis if your a fan of the Bracelet Girl's and wanna see them kick some but check them out.**

 **Also these other Arc-V stories**

 **Star Eyes Pendulum Dragon's White Dragon Emperor Series, and awesome Pokemon, Arc-V Crossover, along with Z-Arc V**

 **Dvdryms: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Fifth Factor**

 **Frost190: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Bonds of Pendulum**

 **Count Morningstar: City of Illiaster**

 **Dragonicdevil: Arc-V! The Start of Pendulum**

 **Haou-The Supreme King: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: A Hero in the Mix**

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing**

 **StardusXtreme: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Red Eyes**

 **Davis21X: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Journey with Eyes of Blue.**

 **HunterHQ: Yugioh Arc-V: Dimension Dragon Lords, and War of Darkness.**

 **All are great Yugioh Stories**

 **Please be sure to leave reviews and tell more your thoughts on this chapter. I hope you like my little surprise for Naruto's next opponent, as the mysterious figure from the Crowler Duel is finally revealed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Yugioh,Gx,5ds,Zexal,Arc-V or Vrains.**

 **Beta Read by ThePsychoPath96**

 **Monster Descriptions Curtsey of ThePsychoPath96, Count Morningstar, and KaiserFox906407.**

 **Well everyone here's the completed chapter 8 and I hope it was worth the wait and you all enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 8

"Duel!" Naruto and Sho shouted as they activated they're duel disks.

"Since I challenged you, I'll let you take the first move." Sho said

"Wow, didn't know you were so generous." Naruto said drawing his card. "First I'll set one monster face down in defense mode and then I'll set one card face down." Naruto finsiehd as two set cards appeared in front of him.

"Very well then my movie then." Sho said as he draws. "First I'll play the Spell Card Power Bond!"

'Power Bond? He's usingf such a powerful card right from the start he must be planing to finish this duel quickly." Naruto thought as he watched his opponent hold up three cards in his hand.

"I fuse together the three Cyber Dragons in my hand and call forth, Cyber End Dragon!" Sho shouted as three serpent like mechanical dragons appeared on the field before the vanished in a pillar of light and in they're place was a massive three headed dragon which could rival the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. (4000/4000)

"4000 attack points!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"And do too my power bonds effect those Atk points are doubled for a grand total of 8000!" Sho said as his dragon roared as its power increased. (4000-8000)

"Of course such great power comes at a cost, at the end of this turn I'll take damage equal to my dragons original Atk points." Sho said, and though this would shock other duelist's Naruto didn't seem that fazed by it.

'That kids sure taking a big risk if this attack doesn't hit." Kurama said looking at Sho.

'Yeah, but I doubt he's worried about it.' Naruto thought

"Now Cyber End Dragon! Attack with Super Strident Blast!" Sho shouted as his dragon unleashed a stream of blazing energy straight towards Naruto who smirked.

"Sorry but I play the card Negate Attack!" Naruto shouted as a swirling barrier absorbed the attack. He then yawned before looking back at Sho with a bored expression. "Look if your done playing around can we finally get down to the real battle." Naruto said in a dull tone as Sho chuckled.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, I've been dealing with nothing but weaklings lately so I'm sorry if my expectations were low." Sho said bowing respectfully to Naruto. "I play De-Fusion! Splitting my one dragon back into three." Sho said as his dragon split apart into three Cyber Dragons.

"Just like I thought." Naruto said with a smirk.

"I'll set on cards face down and end my turn." Sho finsiehd as he set a card.

"So, am I right to guess Cyber End isn't 'your' Ace?" Naruto asked.

"That would be correct." Sho replied. "That was simply a test. Now the real battle can begin's now" Sho said with a serious expression as a dark aura surrounded his body.

"Well since your about to get serious than I will too." Naruto said with a grin with a crimson aura.

Unknown to both boys another young man was standing atop a nearby building looking down at the duel with much interest. with short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes and purple hair wearing an outfit that appears to be an officer's uniform consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple that resembles Yuya's jacket, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots. But what was most distinguishing about him was...his face.

"So that's Naruto Uzumaki eh. He does look a lot like him." The boy said rubbing his chin. "But its yet to be seen if he is as strong as him. Wouldn't you agree?" He said looking over his shoulder where a small Wolf Spider lay it's eyes green eyes flashing as it looked down at the duel between Naruto and Sho.

(Xyz Dimension: Somewhere in Heartland City.)

Within the ruins of the once peaceful city of Heartland where all duels were enjoyed and smiles were everywhere now lay as nothing but wrecked buildings with chunks of debris scattered everywhere what few citizens remained in the city had hidden underground fearful that they would also fall victim to Academia's attacks like all the others. But deep below in a rather large chasm in the ground within the darkness a young man sat atop a thrown of rocks and stones.

He had raised, light blue colored hair with one wick of green colored hair falling over his forehead, and green hair near his neck as well. The embroidery in his attire is shaped like a spider, and the orbs accentuating his collar resemble its eight eyes. His eyes were covered by shadows as leaned into his knuckle with a dark smirk. "We'll just have to see."

.

.

"I draw!" Naruto declared drawing his next card. "First I'll play Pendulum Call! By discarding one card from my hand I'm able to add two Pendulum Cards straight to my hand." Naruto said as he slotted one card into his duel disk then two Pendulum cards appeared in his hand. "Next I set Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician." Naruto placed both cards on the edges of his deck and twin pillars of transparent light appeared a giant version of Naruto's necklace swinging between the two. "I can now call upon monsters from levels 2 to 7 at the same time." Naruto stated gripping his cards.

"Pendulum summon! Come forth my monsters!" Naruto shouted holding up his hand as portal opened within the sky three lights emerged shooting down towards the field.

"Appear Dragonpulse Magician(1800/900) and Black Fang Magician! (1700/800)" The two Dragonic Spellcasters appeared beside Naruto kneeling holding up their staffs. "And last but not least my main monster Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000). Twin eyes flashed as Naruto's ace monster roared standing behind him glaring down at Sho who glared back the shadow of another dragon standing behind him.

" I now overlay both my level 4 Magician's to build the Overlay Network!" Naruto shouted as a large vortex in the form of a galaxy appeared in the middle of the battlefield and pulled in Naruto's two monsters as balls of orange and purple energy. "Appear now mighty sorcerer who rules over space and time! I Xyz Summon! Startime Magician!" Naruto yelled

Rising out of the vortex was a man with long orange-red hair, wearing a long blue and white conical hat with a blue metal brim at the front. A blue cloth covered the lower half of his face, and he wore a long white and black coat over a light and dark blue shirt. The man also had on long dark-blue and white pants with grey armor covering the left leg. On his left shoulder was a gold epilate with gear-like teeth, and his left forearm was covered in grey armor with a long golden gear-like blade. Hanging from the man's back was a long white cape that was blue underneath, and in his right hand he had a long dark staff with an ornate blade at the top and a large clear transparent wheel with gold trim attached to the center.

"Ho, so your all able to Xyz summon?" Sho said gazing at both Naruto's powerful monsters.

"Alright Odd-Eyes take out one his Cyber Dragon's!" Naruto shouted as Phantom unleashed a stream of spiraling purple and black energy the Cyber Dragon's roared as one retaliated firing its own stream of flames. Odd-Eyes roared as it unleashed another blast piercing through the mechanical serpent causing it burst into flames.

"Not so fast from my hand I play the Trap Wrong Decision!" Sho announced holding up a trap card. "Thanks to this card I can no longer receive any battle damage this turn." Sho said with a,smirk while Naruto grit his teeth in frustration.

"I end my turn with a face down." Naruto said reluctantly as he set his card.

Sho then commenced his turn and drew his card. "I play the Card of Sanctity." Sho announced as he reached up to pull cards from his deck until he heard a loud shout.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted stopping Sho. "Aren't you going to explain your card?"

Sho raised an eyebrow at the blonds question. "Why? I'm pretty sure everyone knows what this card does." Sho answered. "I mean it is a really old card. You'd have to be an armature not to know it."

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back I of his head."Yeah your right I never got why people would always shout the abilities of their cards especially ones we already know about like who doesn't know what Pot of Greed does." Naruto laughed as he drew his cards Sho chuckled a bit at the blonds antics doing the same. Naruto's behavior reminded the young bluenett so much of the person show respected the most the man who was called the hope of Duel Academy before the Professor changed everything.

Sho looked up at Naruto and a transparent image of a smiling older teen appeared behind him. Sho quickly shook of the feelings of nostalgia and focused on the task at hand, he looked over the card's in hand and saw he had just what he needed.

"First I'll play the Proto-Cyber Dragon (1100/600)!" A smaller mechanical serpent appeared beside Who's other dragons. "Now I'll play spell card Overload Fusion, now I'm able to fusion a monster by Banishing the fusion materials from either my field or my graveyard." Sho stated shocking Naruto. "I banish both my Proto-Cyber Dragon on the field along with the Cyber Dragon in my graveyard!" A black and silver vortex appears above Sho's head both his machines becoming swirling yellow energy.

"Mechanical Dragon born in the flames of hell appear before me now and let loose your havoc!" Sho chanted as brought his hands together a blinding light flashing behind him. "Fusion Summon! Come forth Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!(2100/1600)" Sho shouted.

Emerging from the vortex was a new mechanical dragon with a black torso and a mostly silver serpent-like body. Emerging from the openings of sides were three mechanical dragonic heads the one in center similar to Cyber Dragons the only thing missing was its eyes.

"I don't see what's so tough about this dragon he's got the same amount of Atk points as your other dragons." Naruto questioned while Sho smirked snapping his finger causing two of the dragons head's to roar before unleashing a twin streams of green and blue energy towards both Naruto's Pendulum's the blast impaling both Naruto's monsters causing them to cry out in pain as they shattered. "Persona, Dragonpit!" Naruto cried watching his two monsters destroyed before glaring over to Sho.

"My Rampage Dragons ability allows it to destroy the same number of Spell and Trap cards equal to the number of Fusion Material's. And I'm far from done." Sho said as his smirk grew. "This may surprise you."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that one bit.

"I overlay both my level 5 Cyber Dragons!" Sho announced causing Naruto's eyes to widen in disbelief as he watched both dragons become swirling yellow energy while small galaxy formed in front of Sho.

"What!? Did you just say...Overlay!?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

"With these two Dragons I build the Overlay Network!" Sho shouted as A swirling orange vortex appeared in the middle of the stage and pulled in the two Cyber Dragons as balls of orange energy. "Appear mighty dragon reborn with the unspeakable power!" Sho chanted. "I Xyz Summon! Cyber Dragon Nova! (2100/1600)

Rising out of the vortex a moment later was a new mechanical dragon with a black head and a mostly silver serpent-like body. On the sides of a black torso that contained a glowing orange orb it had two large metal silver and black wings. Orbiting around the dragon were two balls made of orange light.

"A Cyber Dragon Xyz Monster?" Naruto exclaimed stunned. 'I don't understand doesn't this guy hunt the remaining inhabitants of the Xyz Dimension? So why does he use and Xyz monster?' Naruto thought wondering why a member of Academia would have an Xyz monster in their decks.

"I'm far from done, once again I use Cyber Dragon Nova to rebuild the overlay network and Xyz Summon an even more powerful dragon!" Sho said as A red vortex appeared in the middle of the field and pulled in the black and silver mechanical dragon as a ball of red energy. "Appear now in your most supreme form, Cyber Dragon Infinity! (2100/1600)"

The dragon rose out of the vortex in a new and larger form. It had a sleeker build and the side of its silver body had turned black. A row of golden spines ran down the length of its back all the way to the end of its massively long tail, which seemed to have an almost satellite dish-like weapon with gold spikes attached. The sides of its head had gained golden horns, and it had a silver face with four glowing orange eyes. Above its two massive metal wings were two golden fin-like blades, which were beside a pair of large blade-like fins on its back. Its torso contained a large glowing red orb, and orbiting around the dragon were three balls of red light.

"I activate Cyber Dragon Infinity's effect!" Sho announced. "Once per turn I can select a monster on the field in Attack Mode and attach it to Cyber Dragon Infinity as an overlay unit, I choose Startime Magician!" Sho announced pointing over to Naruto's Xyz monster.

Cyber Dragon Infinity fired four orange beams from its eyes that struck Startime in the chest. The xyz monster cried out before he turned into a ball of red light and was pulled into Cyber Dragon Infinity's orbit. "Further more my dragon gains 200 Atk points for each Overlay Unit it possess and thanks to you I've got six overlay units." Sho stated as his dragons Atk points increased. (2100-3300) "Now Cyber Dragon Nova destroy Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Sho commanded as Cyber Dragon Infinity opened its mouth and fired a swirling blast of red energy at Naruto.

"Activate Trap! Mirror Force!" Naruto shouted at the last moment.

"I don't think so! By using an Overlay unit I can negate the effect of your trap card and destroy it!" Sho stated as Cyber Dragon Infinity absorbed an overlay into it's chest causing its eyes to shine bright red releasing a pounding energy wave destroying Naruto's trap allowing Infinity's attack to move on destroying Odd-Eyes. (Cyber Dragon Infinity: 3300-3100) (Naruto: 4000-3400)

"Now its your turn Rampage Dragon!" Sho said as his other dragon roared ready to do as his name implied. "Also by sending a light Machine Type monster to type Graveyard he can make up to three attacks in this one battle." Sho stated while Naruto looked over the cards in his hand and saw the one card that could help him. "Go Rampage Strident Burst!" Sho shouted as his dragon unleashed a tri-beam of yellow, red and blue energy towards Naruto.

"I'm not about to lose yet!" Naruto shouted as the beam drew closer towards him erupting a sizable explosion covering the young blond in smoke.

"That was rather disappointing." Sho sighed. "I guess I overestimated his abilities." Sho said but as the dust began to clear the young Cyber user's eyes widened in Disbelief. "What!?"

Naruto chuckled rubbing his noise. "Bet my little buddies surprised you didn't they." Naruto said surrounded by dozens of Kuriboh's. "Thanks to my little buddy Kuriboh here I was safe from your attack." Naruto said at he pets Kuribohs head affectionately as the little monster vanished.

"Just goes to show how tough even the weakest of monsters can be when the chips are down." Naruto said while Sho said nothing.

"Not bad but this duel is still far from finished." Sho said. "I end my turn."

'It all comes down to this move.' Naruto thought as he brought his hand to the orb of his Duel gauntlet as it released a bright emerald light.

.

Naruto soon found himself within the realm of his mindscape. "Huh, what's going on here why am I here all of a sudden." Naruto said to himself before an orb of light appeared in front of him only to vanish revealing two new cards. Naruto reached forward touching the orb releasing a blinding light when the it finally died down Naruto's eyes widened.

Standing before him were three massive figures looking down at him with narrowed eyes each of their bodies was covered in darkness cloaked in a radiant aura. Naruto didn't know why but he felt a strange connection to them.

"You are the one..." Spoke the largest dragon in the middle as his piercing yellow eyes began to glow with each word as his blue aura shined.. "The one who shall carve out the path towards the future..."

"We shall serve you child of prophecy, to help fulfill that destiny that lies before you." Said the dragon to the right covered by a purple light.

.  
.

Naruto smirked with new found confidence. "My turn!" Naruto shouted drawing his next card. "I play Amazing Pendulum, with no cards in my Pendulum Zone I'm able to add two face up Pendulum monsters from my extra deck and add them to my hand." Naruto said as his took two cards from his extra deck.

"Now once again I'll use both Persona Dragon and Dragonpit to set the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto said holding up both cards as two pillars of light appeared on each of Naruto's sides as his necklace swung back and forth between them.

"Pendulum summon! Come to my side once again my monsters!" Naruto shouted holding up his hand as held up his hand as a portal opened up in the sky and three lights shot down to the battlefield.

"First up my faithful partner Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Naruto shouted as his ace monster appeared letting out a fearsome roar. "Now from my graveyard I call upon the fiery sorceress, the Pendulum Tuner, Nobledragon Magician (700/1400)!" Naruto shouted as a black portal formed beneath him.

Emerging from the portal was a young girl with short purple hair and bright purple eyes. She had on ornate white and purple robes with gold trim, and atop her head was a sort of gold and white priestess hat with two flaps on the sides and a small red orb on the front. Floating in front of the girl was a large white wand with a U-shaped ornament resembling a magnet attached to the end. Fitted into the base of this magnet was a fairly large red crystal orb.

"A Pendulum Tuner monster?!" Sho questioned with disbelief. "Hold on, I never sent that monster to the graveyard how..." Sho then recalled Naruto previous move during the duel using his Pendulum Call Spell. "So that was the card you discarded." Sho said.

Naruto then chuckled. "You got it, I can special summon Noble from the graveyard, and all I had to do was lower my Odd-Eyes level by 3." He explained as Odd-Eyes Seven Stars dropped down to four.

"Next I'll tune my level 3 Nobledragon Magician with my level 4 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon." Naruto said as the two monsters jumped into the air. Nonbledragon tapped her scepter changing into three red rings and surrounded Phantom Dragon.

Naruto closed his eyes and clenches his fist as his body began to shine with bright green aura. "Shining wing, deliver speed and illuminate Heaven, and Earth!" Naruto chanted as bright white flash shined behind him and his eyes shot opened glowing a blazing red. "Come forth Synchro Summon!" Naruto shouted holding up his hand.

"Fly Clear Wing Fast Dragon (2500/2000)" Naruto called out.

The stars flashed and became a horizontal beam of white light that expanded outward, fading moments later to reveal a large dragon with a green face and yellow eyes, a white spike on the tip of its chin, and a body covered in white and black cybernetic armor. On the front of the dragon's white helmet was a pointed transparent light-blue blade with a green base, and attached to the sides of its head were two pairs of narrow white and green horns. A thick piece of green and white armor with a white diamond-shaped section on the front covered the dragon's chest. The beast's well-developed arms each with white hands that had five fingers tipped with silver claws, and covering its wrists were thick pieces of white and black armor that each had a light-blue transparent blade on the top. Attached to the dragon's back were two pairs of light-blue transparent wing-like blades, and connected to its waist were two pairs of pointed segments of white and green armor layered on top of one another. Its long tail was covered in segments of white and black armor that gave the appearance of stripes. In place of legs, the dragon had a pair of large smooth green and white thrusters.

Sho couldn't help but be entranced at the sight of the new dragon before him as Clear Wing soared through the sky with trail of light flowing behind him.

"And I'm far from finished, I play Pendulum Xyz!" Naruto announced holding up his new card shocking Sho even more. "With this card I'm able to use the cards in my Pendulum Zone for an Xyz summon." Naruto expalined.

"But your monsters levels don't match!"

Naruto smirked "True but my spell fixes that problem." Naruto said as his two monsters became swing purple and blue energy. "With these two level 7 monsters I now build the overlay Network!" Above the Pendulum Zone a rainbow like galaxy appeared in the sky with both Naruto's monsters flying inside. Naruto's aura soon changed from green into dark blue with sparks of electricity flowing around him.

"Fangs of rebellion gain new power and slash the pall of darkness!" Naruto chanted as thunder raged from within the portal. "Xyz Summon! Rise up Dark Anthelion Dragon (3000/2500)"

Rising out of the vortex was a fairly large bipedal dragon with well-developed arms. Much of the creature's body was colored a deep purple, while the underside of its neck was colored a dark-teal. It had an almost eel-like face with small savage yellow eyes and a mouth full of sharp fangs, with the largest ones growing from its jaw. On the front of the dragon's jaw like a tusk was a long thick silver spike that curved upward, and it had armor on the sides of its head that formed into a pair of silver horn-like blades that seemed to be attached to its jaw spike. Covering the dragon's chest was a piece black and silver armor resembling a demonic face with round red eyes, while its forearms were clad in pieces of purple and silver armor that had massive curved silver spikes on the top and pairs of smaller silver spikes attached to the sides of each wrist. The beast's thick tail was wide at the end and had a pair of long metal spikes that curved upward, and on its back was a large pair of massive black axe-like wings, each with a pair of thick black blades decorated with green trim and red gemstones.

"Its nice to meet both of you Dark Anthelion, Clear Wing." Naruto said greeting both the mighty dragons who gave off soft growls as they stood beside their master.

'He can communicate with his monsters, just like...' Sho lowered his head as he recalled the memory of his dear best friend.

"Now I'll activate Dark Anthelion's ability, once per turn by using an overlay unit I can cut your Infinity Dragon's Atk in half and then my Dragon gains it's Atk points!" Naruto announced as Dark Anthelions released a stream of lighting towards Cyber Dragon Infinity.

"That won't be happening! By using an overlay unit I can negate your monsters effect and destroy your monster!" Sho exclaimed.

"That won't work either! Your turn Clear Wing!" Naruto announced as Clear Wing soared into the air unleashing a flash of green light on Cyber Dragon Infinity. "He can cancel the effect of one special summoned monster you control, and it's Atk power drops to 0!" Naruto explained as Sho's eyes widen in shock. (Cyber Dragon Infinity: 3100-0

"So now say good bye to half your Rampage dragons power." His Xyz dragon roared as his power rose and Rampages decreased. (Rampage Dragon: 2100-1050) (Dark Anthelion:3000-4050.)

"Not only does my dragon get a boost in Atk points but my life points get a boost as well." Naruto said as a green healing aura surrounded as his life points went up. (Naruto: 3400-4450)

"Now go! Dark Anthelion Dragon, rip apart that Infinity Dragon!" Dark Anthelion's wings expanded with lighting charging between them it's fangs and claws glowing as it prepared to strike.

"Eclipse Cannon!" Naruto shouted as Dark Anthelion released powerful blast of black and purple energy surrounded by lighting piercing through Cyber Dragon Infinity engulfing him in sizable explosion the power the shockwave blasting show away causing the boy to skid across the floor. (Sho: 4000-0)

"Alright! That's they way we do it you know what I mean!" Naruto shouted with his fist raised in victory his two dragons roaring behind him.

Sho groaned as she rose to his feet and was caught by the sight of Naruto holding up his hand to the defeated duelist with a warm smile on his face.

"That was a great duel man." Naruto said "That was a great duel." Naruto said surprising Sho who smiled taking Naruto's hand as he helped him up.

"Yeah, you were very impressive." Sho said

Naruto's expression soon became serious. "So, care to explain why your here in the Standard Dimension." Naruto questioned.

"I'm here to find allies to help in my fight against Academia." Sho stated and noticed Naruto wasn't surprised. "You don't seem shocked."

"Well I couldn't sense any negative feelings from you. Unlike that transgender clown a fought." Naruto said surprising Sho who burst out laughing from Naruto's remark about Crawler.

"Yeah you've got that right." Sho said.

"But anyway, why exactly are you going against Academia?" Naruto asked, from what he has learned all the Academia students were nothing more than blind followers who enjoyed hurting others for their own sick games. But Sho didn't seem like that at all, he played the duel honorably and with respect like a true duelist would. This led to Naruto believing there was more to the story than he knew.

"Academia, as it was once known Duel Academy was a school where everyone came to study dueling, hone their skills and just to have fun enjoying Duel Monsters fore the love of the game." Sho said fondly recalling the good times at Duel Academy before every thing changed. "But then...he came." Sho said clenching his hand into a tight fist. "A stranger from the Standard Dimension, he came to our school from out of thin air and said he came in peace like some cheesy alien." Sho said earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"Suddenly he introduced us to an entirely new system of dueling called Real Solid Vision, it totally changed they way dueling was for us and we actually found ourselves flying through the sky riding on our monsters. He became so popular among the students and facility the offered him a position as the head technical advisor for the school, but some of us could see he had his own agenda in mind. Years past and the man's standing grew even more. One day he called us all together for big assembly meeting and explained to us the existence of the Four Dimension's. He then pushed on with the idea for us to unify the four into one forming a utopia, his charisma and passion swept through the hearts and minds of the people, but the head of our school refused the decision claiming that if the four worlds were separate then that's how they should be. But others were so drawn to the idea of finding new worlds and the discovers that could be found that turned on him and any others who rejected the idea. Soon enough things began to change for the worst duels felt more like battles waged in war, the happy innocent smiles were either replaced with looks of fear or sadistic glee. Then came to start our first mission..."

"The invasion of the Xyz Dimension." Naruto stated getting a nod from Sho.

"After that horrible day, many of the students began to question Academia and the Professor. Those who brave enough to son found themselves sealed away into cards claiming they would be a noble sacrifice for the sake of a Utopia." Sho said with venom at the word Utopia. Naruto was also struggling to control his anger as he heard Sho's story, whoever this Professor was he was the same as that scum Danzo using others for his own selfish plan.

"So then what happened?"

"My brother Ryo and a number of other the top students form a rebellion and escaped. But I couldn't just sit back and allow what happened to Heartland happen to anyone else. So I decided search out for other strong duelist's to add in the fight against Academia. When I arrived and say you face Crowler and your rage towards Academia. After that I figured you could be a trusted." Sho said

Naruto still had another question he needed answering. "In the Xyz Dimension, did you guys happen to..." Naruto was cut off by Sho.

"A young woman with a bracelet." He said shocking Naruto who nodded. "To my knowledge she was to be taken alive. And he appearance was very similar to my friend Serena."

"I thought so, when I saw her I noticed she looked a lot like my friend Yuzu." Naruto said rubbing his chin.

"Serena is said to be a very important piece to the professors plan, that's why she was confined to the island for so many years." Sho said.

'It looks like this Professor is gathering up these girls for something, and I can tell it's not good.' Kurama said Naruto nodding in agreement, knowing that if Academia were to invade that would most likely target Yuzu, that would make protecting her a top priority.

.

(LDS Observation Room.)

"What do you think about all this ?" Nakijima asked Reiji who leaned into his chair having listened to the conversation.

"This an interesting development." Reiji replied surprised to learn that they may now have potential allies within the Fusion Dimension.

"So what's our next move sir?"

"For now we'll simply to observe this boy. He may prove to be a valuable asset in our battle against the Fusion Dimension." Reiji stated.

.

"Aside from the I've just told you I have no further in formation on the Professors plans." Sho said as he finished informing Naruto on all of what he knew about Academia's plan called the Arc Area Project and Revival Zero.

'So this Revival Zero is the Professor main plan huh?' Naruto thought cupping his chin thinking on what he had just learned from Sho.

'Its clear that whatever it is can't be any good.' Kurama said with Naruto nodding in agreement

'Yeah any plan that would involving ruining so many innocent lives can't be allowed to continue.' Naruto replied as he clenched his fist. 'Some how I'm gonna take this lunatic down and save all of the people he's captured. I swear by my Nindo.' Naruto pledged with unwavering resolve.

"So then, comrades." Sho said holding out his hand, Naruto looked at the blue haired young man with surprise before gladly shaking his hand.

"You got I Sho, I'll help as best I can." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto." Sho said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Naruto said running after the young cyber user.

"Sorry but I intend to keep as low as possible until the time right. Besides I have learned that some of the members of the Xyz dimension's resistance may very well be here." Sho said which surprised Naruto.

'So then it was the Xyz counterpart of Yuya that attacked Bakatari, but the question is why?' Naruto thought.

As Sho began to take his leave he stopped for a and turned back to Naruto. "One more thing Naruto." He called out getting the blonds attention. "The Professor has become aware of your existence and has made your capture a high level priority of Academia. As well as locating you home world. Sho said which caused Naruto's eyes to widen, he didn't want to think of what could happen if Academia discovered his world. It wasn't that he was worried about them being a threat, how could they possibly with the sheer skill that Shinobi had over children using a trading card game. He was more worried about what could happen if Academia were to form an alliance with certain dangerous individual's from his world like a certain War Hawk and or Snake Pedo. The very thought was something Naruto didn't want to think of.

Naruto quickly shook those thoughts aside. "Thanks Sho, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Naruto said as Sho nodded before he suddenly vanished. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around for the blue haired boy. "Show off!" Naruto yelled as he made his way back home before his eyes turned to a nearby tree where had sensed someone earlier. 'I guess our spectators decided to make his exit.

.

(Fusion Dimension: Academia.)

A violet flash illuminated a dark room but quickly vanished to reveal Yuri with a dark smirk on his face.

"Well now that was certainly an ingesting show to watch." Yuri said before looking onto his shoulder to see a Black Widow Spider. "Don't you think so Yakou.

"Indeed it was, Naruto Uzumaki is more formidable then we had first anticipated." A voice spoke as the spiders eyes shined with a bright red glow.

"So what's the next step?" Yuri asked

"I'm already going to meet with the master to discuss that, for now you continue to act like the professor's little lap dog. Besides we know how you get a total boner when you cars people." The Spider said while while silently mumbling "Chibi Hisoka wannabe."

"I AM NOT!" Yuri shouted with a red tint in his cheek.

"Yuri, you have a massive Hunter x Hunter collection with Hisoka's head pasted on all the character's!" The Spider shouted jumping on his shoulder while.

Yuri pouted and turned his head. "Hmp! I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Yuri replied while Spider rolled its eyes.

.

(Xyz Dimension: Heartland City.)

"Whatever, I've gotta give my report to the boss." Yakou said as he walked down an empty dark hallway within the ruins of Heartland City. "Just make sure to keep an eye on those two girls Ruri, and Rin."

"I still don't see why we still keep them around, we already have their bracelets, and we just as easily could have taken the two heavenly dragon cards from Yuto and that imbecile Yugo." Yuri stated saying the name of his Sycnrho counterpart with hint of distain finding the boy very annoying and by the most idiotic of the counterparts.

"Don't worry well collect them when the time is right, until then we just stick to the plan." Yakou replied.

"Fine, but all of this waiting is so boring." Yuri moaned as before severing his connection.

Yakou soon stopped before a large pedestal of formed by the fallen remains of the city at the very top was a rather large throne made up of fallen stones and rocks standing on the right side of the thrown was young woman the same age as Yuzu with waist-length, straight, silver hair with two large beads on the sides, bearing the symbols for male and female, and her straight-cut fringe ended just before her dark purple eyes, he choice of clothing was rather provocative for someone of her age. She wore a simple, tight, leather top that exposed some of the underside of her petite cleavage, with a keyhole buckle on the collar, with two straps leading down to a garter belt attached to her thigh-high, pink and white striped stockings, black, leather shorts, knee-high, black boots, long, and black gloves with pointed fingertips. Sitting in the thrown was a young man wearing a long black poncho cloak with red lining that covered only his upper body, exposing his rather well developed muscular chest, along with baggy black matching pants with no shoes. The boys face was shadowed the darkness the covered the room.

Yakou kneeled down bowing his head respectfully. "Master I have news to report."

"Rise up Yakou, you have no reason to show such formalities to me my dear friend." The boy said as Yakou rose to his feet.

"Of course sir, recently both I and are spy in the Fusion dimension witnessed a duel between former academia honor student Sho Marafuji and Naruto Uzumaki."

The leader smirked hearing the name of the blond Shinobi, "So tell me, is he worth your time?" He asked. "You may have to fight him yourself at one point."

Yakou simply smirked as he twirled a card in his hands. "That's only if he keeps winning, but even so I'm not worried." Yakou said while the boy chuckled.

"Still as confident as ever I see. Speaking of spies how is our boy doing in the Synchro Dimension?" The boy asked.

"As if you need to ask, he's already got the entire city under his boot while that pathetic idiot plays the figure head." Kyoji replied.

"Good to hear, you can leave now Kyoji. Have fun with those pathetic fusion users you like to hunt." The boy said with smile on his face as Kyoji before vanishing in gust of purple wind.

The girl looked over to the boy in the thrown with an amused look on her face. "You seemed rather happy get the news about Naruto." She said

"Of course i am."The boy chuckled as he rose up his thrown before jumping down landing gently on the ground walking over to a orb of black mass holding to two very unique bracelets within it. He reached forward as a white glow shined from his left hand. " I can already feel the power of light coercing through me." He then held up his right hand which was covered by a black flame. "The power of darkness I've already acquired from the rage of the four dragons. And very soon the power of Queen of Light and Dragon King will belong to me." He said clenching his fist tightly and bangs of his hair clearing his face to reveal a pair of icy blue eyes. "And very soon I'll have my revenge on that damned village that wronged me, and most of all...the brother who betrayed me." The boy said as his face was soon illuminated to reveal spiked crimson red hair with two long black bangs, but what stood out the most was the boys face which had six whisker like scars across each of his cheeks only sharper and more feral his cold blue eyes only adding to his intimidating appearance. This boys name...

Menma Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and Naruto's twin brother...

"Soon Naruto, very soon you will suffer as I take everything away from you. You will pay for the sin you have committed against me." Menma said as he pulled up his poncho to reveal a large gash across his chest as it he had been stabbed in the chest by a wild animal. "Yes, you will suffer, suffer, and suffer until you've been made to repent." Menma said held up a single card. "Right my dear friend." He said as a,wicked smirk spread across his lips as a black draconic phantasm appeared behind him with a pair of sinister glowing yellow eyes.

.

.

 **Well everyone I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and it left you surprised with these new characters. Please be sure to P.M or Review to tell me what you think. I'm really happy for all the support this story has gotten. When I posted this story I thought it wasn't going to do all well as this was ment to be Na-Ru-To Arc-V a story where both Naruto and Hinata are killed and reborn in the Arc-V world. Soon will be entering the Junior Youth Cup, also if you have any suggestion's for who you wanna see Naruto or the rest of the group duel tell me in your P.M's or Reviews. Also if you haven't seen the Battle Spirit's Anime Card Game Series I highly recommend it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh/Gx/5ds/Arc-V or Vrains are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Naruto the property of Masashi** **Kishimoto.**

 **Hey everyone, it's finally completed! I give you the finished chapter 10 of Naruto The Supreme King! I hope this chapter makes up for how long it took to put up. This is by far the longest chapter of the story so please enjoy it.**

 **Pairings**

 **Naruto X Hinata, Serena, Rio, Asuka,?,?**

 **Yuya x Yuzu**

 **Yuto x Ruri**

 **Shun x Gloria**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 9

A few days had passed since Naruto's duel against Sho and learning about the truth behind Academia's origin's. During that time strange events had been going in Miami City, after the attack and disappearance of the LDS teacher Professor Marco several other people affiliated with the school had gone missing all of who used fusion summonings. And Naruto knew the ones responsible had to be the remaining members for the Xyz dimension seeking out anyone from the Fusion dimension. And quite frankly this reminded Naruto a lot about Sasuke and how dead set he was on getting his revenge for his clan, these guys were exactly the same, driven solely by their desire for revenge and didn't seem to care if innocent people paid the price for it. The young Jinchuriki knew he would eventually have to cross paths with those guys soon enough and when that time came he would stop them no matter what it took.

On a lighter side Yuya had been making progress in his efforts to qualify for the up coming Junior Youth Championship. The young dueltainer had been offered a free pass to enter the competition do him defeating the previous champion but he quickly refused it claiming he wouldn't take the easy way which made Naruto proud of his friend and respect him even more. Yuya had been set on winning four matches to earn a 60 percent win rate, Nico Smiley the former manger of the the previous champion Strong Ishijima had been helping Yuya with this and so far he had earned two victories. His first match was against Michio Mokota a famous young chef it had been a tough battle but Yuya won it out in the end. His next match was against a snarky little brat named Eita Kyuando who reminded Naruto a lot of Weevil Underwood who believed he was better than everyone however that brat arrogance was his downfall as Yuya still managed to come out the victor in the end. And he wasn't the only one who had been making progress as both Yuzu and Gongenzaka had also been working hard preparing themselves for the competition with Sora helping Yuzu find opponents to face and test out her new deck.

While his friend's were worrying about the Championship's Naruto's focus was more on preparing for Academia. He knew that Academia was after Yuzu for some reason that was yet to be know but he knew had to do with her bracelet Naruto could always sense a strange power coming from it but he didn't know why. In any case Naruto had taken steps to keep an eye on her dispatching several disguised Kage Bushin across the city keeping watch over his friends. One friend in particular...Sora. Ever since he had met him Naruto felt uneasy about the sweets lover not just from his dueling style and deck but his skills in Action Duels was more accustomed to trained soldier rather than regular acrobatic's. He also could sense Sora's aura wasn't the same as Yuya, Yuzu's or any other of the Standard dimension's inhabitants he didn't take much thought to put the pieces together that he was from the Academia, but he wasn't aware of what his true objective was. If it had been to capture Yuzu he could have done so at anytime. So he was probably here to observe the strength of this dimensions duelists and report back to Academia later.

With Fusion spy's, vengeful Xyz resistance members Naruto had a lot to worry about. And that was soon about to get even harder and he knew that.

.

.

 _A young boy was running through the forest as fast as his legs would take him he wore a simple white T-shirt and blue shorts and sandals rushing through the single dirt road hoping and praying that he would make it to his destination on time. As he got further and further ahead a light soon shined at the end of the tunnel what was at the end of the light would soon come to haunt the boy...forever._

 _"N..no...kami..no." The boy gasped in horror frozen in his steps with a look of utter horror._

 _Standing before him was a small shake big enough to accommodate only a small few people lit a blaze as flames danced around it slowly burning it to nothing but ashes. But that sight was nothing to what laid in front of him laying face down on the ground were five young children laying on the ground in a pool of blood, one rather chubby boy with a silver blow cut wearing a dark green shirt and brown pants was nailed to a nearby tree with three kunai in his gut laying beside him was a little girl in yellow kimono with a short hime style hair cut laying face down with blood dripping down from the corner of her mouth with tears running from her dull and life less eyes, the next one was another boy wearing a red T-shirt with ripped sleeves and black pants wearing a black headband his appearance showing he did not meet his end with out a fight._

 _"Chuki, Miu-chan, Ryuta..." The boy said shaking with each step as he he looked down at the three lifeless children that he once called his most irreplaceable friends._

 _"N...Naruto-kun." A voice called out weakly and Naruto's ears perked up as he looked over to see a young girl leaning against a she had long dark brown and indigo blue eyes, and wore a yellow sundress, but what stood out for her most was the bright orange ribbon keeping her hair tied in a long flowing ponytail._

 _"Sakuya-chan!" Naruto shouted running to the girls said setting her down. "It'll be alright, your gonna be okay._

 _"No I won't. You were never that great of a liar Naruto-kun." Sakuya said lowly with a small smile as her eyes began a dull the light leaving them._

 _"Yes you will! I won't let you go!" Naruto shouted to her as he felt his heart breaking as he tried desperately to stop the bleeding. "Chuki, Miu-chan, and Ryuto are all gone! I won't lose you too! I just won't!" Naruto shouted as tears ran town his face._

 _Sakuya shakily caressed his cheek rubbing his whiskers with small warm smile as she brought his face down into a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened before he returned the kiss pressing Sakuya's body to his wishing that this horrible nightmare would just end. That it would end and he would be back with his best friends. Chuki would be busy eating sweets while Sakuya would sit down and brush Miu's harem as the girl spoke about her dream of being a movie star like her heroine Princess Gale, Naruto and Ryuto would spar against each other arguing over who would become Hokage someday._

 _"I'm so sorry...Naruto-kun." Sakuya said her own tears running from her eyes as she caressed Naruto's cheeks. "I'm so very sorry I broke our promise. I wish that I could continue living with you, growing old together with you, to someday marry you, to be standing by your side as you become Hokage showing the people what I've always known. That you are...the greatest ninja.." Sakuya's said as her eyes slowly began to dim. "I...will always...love...Na..ruto-kun." Her eyes soon closed and her hand fell._

 _Naruto looked down at Sakuya the first girl that he had ever loved, the first person that ever truly cared for him, the one who had given him his dream was gone forever. She laid there in Naruto's arms with happy smile on her face content to have spent her final moments with the one she loved._

 _"It looks like she died happily in the end didn't she." A new voice called out causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he slowly turned to the burning shake to see someone standing in front of him._

 _"She kept saying you would come for her, that she wouldn't die until you got here. She was a stubborn girl even to the end." The figure said as he walked over to Naruto._

 _"You did this...didn't you." Naruto said holding Sakuya's body tightly his eyes showed as his hair began to wave wildly around him._

 _"Its what needed to be done, they were the only thing keeping you chained to this pathetic village, now you can be free. Now we can be free, and finally make this miserable place pay for hurting us." The boy said holding out his hand for Naruto to take. "Its time to go Naruto, are future awaits."_

 _Naruto gently picked Sakuya up bridle style setting her aside near the cherry blossom tree, he then did they same with Miu, Chuki, and Ryuto. He then turned his gazes over to the boy who had killed the most important people in the world to him never before had he ever felt so much rage, fury, and hatred towards anyone more then he had know. His fist clench so tightly blood began to leek from his knuckles, he grit his teeth as his fist shook, a rage red aura slowly beginning to cover his entire body as he trembled with anger._

 _"I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto shouted as he roared with rage a pillar of red chakra exploding from his body as gale force winds blew nearly everything away._

 _"That's it!" The boy said with look of twisted glee and excitement on his face as he watched Naruto's power. "This is how you should be Naruto! Embrace it, embrace the..." His words cut short Naruto grabbed his face and slammed him through several trees a look of murderous rage spread across his face. He lifted the boy by his face before slamming him down to the ground the impact cratering the ground below them, Naruto reared back his fist and roared and he began smash his fist into the other boys body, and face._

 _"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU TO HEEELLL!" Naruto cried slamming down another fist into the boys face his eyes blood shot as tears fell from his cheeks. "Die! Menma!" Naruto roared slamming down his fist only for the other boy to catch it in his hand as he rose to his feet._

 _Naruto glared at his with pure hatred in his eyes while the other boy looked at him with soulless emotionless blue eyes._

 _"This is it...hatred, hatred. That's what we need if we wanna survive in this miserable world Naruto." Menma said to his brother with a warm smile despite the blood leaking from the corner of his lip. "This is the hatred this hell deserves it deserves to feel this rage for all that it has done to us." Menma said as Naruto's body shook with rage._

 _"Just shut up! Why!? Why did you kill them!?" Naruto shouted. "Chuki, Miyu-chan, Ryuta, and Sakuya-chan! They were our friends! Our family! And you killed them all! Don't you feel anything!?" He cried but his brother stood their unfazed by his brothers words with cold emotionless expression on his face which only fueled his rage more "ANSWER ME!"_

 _Menma's eyes lay shadowed by the bangs of his hair. "I simply did what I felt needed to be done." Menma said in a monotone confusing Naruto. "They were the one thing keeping you bound to this meaningless place, if we stayed here we would just suffer even more. That's all this village brings us. Suffering...pain...despair." Menma said revealing his cold blue eyes as he stared at his brother. "Now with them gone, we can finally leave this place and form a new home..." He smiled a sincere smile as he held out his hand. "Just for you and me...let's go Naruto."_

 _Naruto looked at his twin his eyes full of disbelief, how...how could he just brush of killing their friends without a shred of remorse or guilt. To him it was like he had just done him a favor killing Sakuya and the others. And now he was asking him to leave the village with him like noting ever happened. It was true the village had hurt both him and his brother. Sure the people of the village had treated them like they were the plague making their lives miserable kicking them our of stores over charging them at the stores. But that darkness had vanished when they had met Sakuya and the others, because of them they were no longer alone, they were with friends who treated them like human beings, as family, Sakuya had been the girl that led inspired him walk the path to become Hokage, the girl who had shown him what it ment to be loved. And Menma had killed her, he had taken away his most precious person in this world. Now he expected him to simply act like it didn't happen._

 _"Menma..." Naruto said lowly as red raging chakra began to shorud his body. "I'm gonna...KILL!" He roared as his body exploded with power._

 _"So that's it huh..." Menma questioned. "Are you really gonna shoot at me..." Naruto said nothing as the chakra began to swirl around him._

 _Menma looked at his brother his eyes filled with its own mixture of emotions. Sadness, betrayal...but most of all hatred. "Are You Actually Gonna KILL ME! NARUTO!" Menma roared._

 _The last thing anyone saw as a massive blast of light engulfing the forest._

 _._

 _._

"Menma!" Naruto shouted as he jumped out upward sweat running down his face clenching his sheets tightly as he gave heavy breaths.

"Naruto are you okay!" Yuya said looking at his friend with concern.

"Y...yeah I'm alright, just...just a nightmare." Naruto breathed out shaking slightly from his recent nightmare.

"Must have been a really terrible one." Yuya said "By the way who's Menma?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of that name as his grip on the bed sheets tightened. "No one...just a bad memory I want to forget...forever." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. Yuya looked over at his friend with concern seeing the rage in Naruto's eyes.

'Naruto...what's going on with you?'

.

.

Naruto soon got dressed and left out the house and, was now walking through the streets looking for another opponent to challenge in order to qualify for the Junior Youth Championships. As he walked his mind thought back to the nightmare he had earlier.

'Why did I have that nightmare, I haven't thought back to that time for so long.' Naruto thought. 'Why now...Menma.' Naruto hadn't thought of his lost brother in so long so why was he coming up now. Menma was dead and gone. No one could have survived what happened that day.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto turned over to see Yuzu waving nearby.

"Hey Yuzu, what are you up to?" Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm just waiting here for Sora." Yuzu said walking up to Naruto.

"Oh yeah, what are you two up to?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll I've been looking for some new opponents to face in order to test out my new deck you gave me." Yuzu said holding her deck in her hands. Ever since she'd started training with Naruto she's been trying to improve even more for the big tournament.

"That's good to know, I'm know you'll do me proud." Naruto said with smile earning a smile from Yuzu as well. Naruto's eyes soon fell on Yuzu's right arm. He recalled his conversation with Sho about his Acadmia's plan to capture the girls who looked like Yuzu. "Say Yuzu, mind if I ask where you got that bracelet?" Naruto asked confusing Yuzu.

"You mean this?" Yuzu said holding up her right arm looking at her bracelet. "Well the truth is...I don't know. Dad said I've had this bracelet ever since I was a baby." Yuzu said.

Naruto cupped his chin as he began to think on Yuzu's words. 'So she's had that bracelet with her since she was little, did she get it from her patents. Why is Academia so interested in them?' Naruto thought.

"Why are so curious about it?" Yuzu asked.

"Well I'm just curious, does it do anything special?" Naruto said

Yuzu gasped as she touched her bracelet recalling her experiences with Yuya and Yuto. "Well..." She was hesitant to tell Naruto about it.

"Its okay if you don't wanna talk about." Naruto said putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Thanks Naruto." Yuzu said with a smile.

"By the way Yuzu. Do you have feelings for Yuya?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk on his face as Yuzu's face became a bright red reminding her of a certain Hyuga girl. "I knew it!" Naruto laughed only to receive a bop on the head from Yuzu's fan. "Ow, come on no need to get upset about it." Naruto said rubbing his head while Yuzu was blushing.

"Yuzu, I'm being serious." Naruto said looking at the blushing pinkett remembering the chance he had lost. "If you have feelings for him you should go and let him know you do."

"But I..." Yuzu was about to reply only to cut off by Naruto.

"Yuzu, trust me on this if you let this chance pass you by your sure to regret it." Naruto said while Yuzu lowered her head.

"But...what if doesn't feel the same way about me?" Yuzu said with a sad tone as feelings of doubt went through her mind.

"Trust I know Yuya shares the same feelings you have for him. You two are just being stubborn, and that's what's getting in the way."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Yuya said so before that he doesn't feel that way about me." Her memories of the day Sora called her his girlfriend and his harsh denial had really hurt Yuzu.

Naruto placed a gentle hand on the girls head. "Hey don't let what he said get to you. He only said that cause Sora kept getting in his nerves." Naruto said giving Yuzu a warm smile. "Trust me Yuzu, I've seen the way Yuay looks at you, your the most precious person to him. You just have to have the courage to tell him." Naruto said as Yuzu took in his words.

"I...I'll think about it." Yuzu said.

"That's all I'm asking Yuzu." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hey Yuzu, Naruto!" Both teens turned to see Sora walking up to them. "What's up guys."

"Hey, Sora." Naruto and Yuzu said greeting the Fusion user.

"So ready to watch me score my last win." Sora said in his usual happy attitude.

 **"Yeah, this kids defiantly hiding something under that smile. I haven't felt this since we fought Shukaku's brat during the Chunin Exams.** " Kurama said glaring at Sora from within Naruto.

'True, but for now we'll just wait and see." Naruto said as he followed Sora and Yuzu along.

.

.

After Sora's match the trio soon found themselves at the Harbour. Naruto had heard this was where Yuzu had encountered the mysterious duelist who looked like Yuya so Naruto was a bit curious as they arrived they soon noticed a familiar face wondering around.

"You're Masumi Kotsu!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked receiving a glare from the Gem-Knight Duelist.

"I though I might find something if I went to the scene of the first incident." Masumi replied.

"So your tracking that mysterious duelist that's been attacking LDS." Naruto said.

"Yes I am, but so far I haven't been successful." Masumi said a hint of frustration before her gaze fell on Yuzu. "Do you know anything?"

"Why are you asking her?" Naruto asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Masumi yelled. "Yuzu Hiragi let him escape a few days ago." Masumi stated referring to the earlier meeting with Yuto.

"I already told you we don't know anything!" Yuzu argued.

"If you refuse to talk then I'll force it out of you!" Masumi said as she pulled out her Duel Disk.

"Fine then, looks like Yuzu can settle the score with you here and now." Naruto said confidently.

Masumi looked over at Naruto. "What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

"I've been training with Yuzu these last few days. And she's much stronger then she was before." Naruto said patting Yuzu's shoulder.

"Naruto you..." Yuzu said stunned by her friends confidence in her.

"Don't be discouraged Yuzu, you've come along way since we started training. I know you can take her." Naruto said before turning to Masumi. "You should know Yuzu here has learned Fusion, Syncrho, Xyz and Pendulum summoning." Naruto said shocking both Masumi and Sora.

"Is that true Yuzu?" Sora asked

"Yes, Naruto's been training meet these past few days. I intended to focus on Fusion but Naruto told me I should expand my deck." Yuzu said holding up her deck.

Masumi looked at the pink haired girl with surprise. It was one thing to learn Fusion summoning but to learn all four summoning methods was something else entirely. But she wasn't about to let that detour her. "Even if that's so I'll prove LDS superiority!" Masumi said.

"So your with LDS!" A voice called out interrupting the girls before they could begin their duel. A young man jumped down in front of them, Naruto's Shinobi instinct's triggered immediately and dashed forward tossing a kunai towards the young man who quickly evaded. Both young men activated their respective Duel Disks Naruto's claw clashing against the boys blade causing a small shock wave pushing both boys back.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the stranger.

 **'Watch it kit I'm sensing a strong killer intent from this brat. Its the same as that Uchiha**." Kurama warned his young host.

'Yeah I can feel it.' Naruto said as he looked the young man in the eyes. "So your the one going around sealing people within cards aren't you?" Naruto said.

"If your with LDS, then duel me!" The young man shouted ignoring Naruto as he set his sites on Masumi.

"Stop Shun!" A new voice called out as the group turned to see a new figure running towards them.

He wore a punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes. He also wore a choker and wristbands, with silver studs. But standing out most was his face which strongly resembled Yuya's only his skin was more tanned and his hair wad black in the back with light purple in the front. Unlike Yuya's his hair sweeps upward and to the right side of his head. "This isn't our battlefield and they aren't our enemies."

'So that's Yuya's Xyz counterpart. He seems like a more serious Yuya." Naruto said looking over Yuya's twin before a sudden surge struck through his body.

Yuto felt a similar feeling causing the both to clutch his chest. 'What...what is this strange feeling?' Yuto wondered when he noticed a brig blue glow coming from his deck. 'My deck...its resonating with something...or some one." His gaze falling on Naruto. 'His face he looks the same as mine.'

"Hey!" Naruto said getting in between Shun and Masumi. "If wanna face someone in a duel then fight me!" Naruto sent Shun a fierce glare which the former Heartland citizen returning the glare.

"Fine then I'll crush you first!" Shun said activating his duel disk.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled as the orb in the palm area of his Duel Disk shined with a bright green glow.

"Let's Duel!" They both said in unison as they drew five cards.

"I'll go first." Naruto said as he draws his card and smiled seeing the cards in his hand. "I'll start by summoning an old pal of mine, I summon War Lizard in attack mode."

Appearing on the field was an orange quadrupedal lizard with dark blue scales on the knees, head, chest, and back, on the tip of the lizards tail was a sharp bald resembling a kunai. (War Lizard/Lv:4/ Atk:1500/Def:1000/Dragon/Effect: You can Special Summon this card if you control another War Lizard on the field.)

"And when I have one War Lizard out on the field i can call up another War Lizard to join the battle." Naruto announced as he summoned a second War Lizard appeared on the field with a loud hiss. "Now I activate Double Draw, this lets me draw two cards from my deck, and on my then pick up a card from the top of my deck and if it's a monster i can add it to my hand." Naruto announced as drew two cards then swiped the top card of his deck and smirked. 'Good to see you again old pal.' Naruto thought hearing a soft growl from the spirit within the card.

"When I control a fire type dragon monster, I'm able to call upon this fearsome beast, now roar! Jinrai Dragon!" Naruto shouted slapping the card on to his gauntlet a pillar of flames sprung forth between the two war Lizards as Naruto's new monster appeared.

Standing in the center was a quadrupedal black Dragon, the size of a car, wearing red samurai plating armor, and two black wings. Around it's entire body, there were sharp blades, one on it's head, attached to it's wings, the top of it's front feet, and three on it's tail. The dragon gave out a small roar preparing itself for battle. (Jinrai Dragon/Lv.5/Atk:2100/Def:2000/Dragon/Effect: This card gains 500 Atk during the battle phase,also can deal piercing damage. When this card would be destroyed you may pay 500 life points instead.)

"With that I'll end my turn setting one card face down." Naruto finished.

"Not bad, that was very impressive move. He managed to summon three monster's and one with 2000 Atk." Sora commented before looking over to Shun. "Let's see how Kurosaki does."

"Yeah, but what's with Naruto's deck, he's never used monster like this before." Yuzu said looking over Naruto's new monsters.

"That's cause this is my true deck." Naruto said with grin as his dragons released loud cries of battle ready for battle.

"His true deck." Yuzu said stunned as she gazed at the dragons she could somehow sense a powerful unity between Naruto and his monster's.

"It's my turn!" Shun said as he draws. "I summon Raid Raptors-Vanishing Lanius (1300/1100).

A mechanical bird with blue and green armor appeared on Shun's field.

"Vanishing Lanius's effect activates. Since this card was summon successfully, i can summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand." Shun announced as he summoned a second Lanius.

"Next i activate the spell Raid Raptor Migration formation, this card allows me to special summon a Raid Raptor monster from my deck." Shun announced as a card slotted out of his deck. "I summon Raid Raptor-Napalm Dragonius (1000/1000).

A new mechanical bird in white and light blue armor with a long serpent like tail soared onto the field.

"Napalm Dragonius effect activates, when it's summoned it deals you 600 points of direct damage!" Shun announced as Dragonius unleashed a stream of flames from it's mouth striking Naruto who raised his arms up in a X block as he was pushed back. ( Naruto:4000-3400).

"That was pretty intense." Naruto said with a grin before paying attention to the field set up on Kurosaki's field. "You've got three level 4 Monsters on your field, I guess I know what's coming next."

"Now I play the spell card Raid Raptor's blessing, this spell allows me to draw a card for each Raid Raptor monster I currently have on the field." Shun said as he three feathers fell down from the sky before turing into cards in his hand.

"I now overlay my three level 4 Raid Raptors, using these three monsters i build the Overlay Network!" Shun shouted raising up his hand. A large vortex in the form of a galaxy appeared in the middle of the battlefield and pulled in Shun's two monsters as balls of purple energy.

"Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon!" Shun shouted. "Appear Raid Raptor -Rise Falcon (100/2000/Ou:3)

The monster's dark blue wings spread out like an X. Ten burners apiece were attached to the upper wings while the lower wings had three. All twenty-six sparked to life, igniting with a formidable blue flame. The monster's claws became unleashed, revealing razor-sharp talons. Lightning crackled around the monster's body. Its eyes, all six of them, glowed red. The creature spun around once, revealing the blood red crest on its back. Three orbs circled it.

"Called it!" Naruto shouted while Kurama swear dropped.

' **He's** **from the Xyz dimension what did you expect**.' Kurama said.

'Yeah, yeah, but still...' Naruto looked up at Rise Falcon and could feel many different emotions raging through not only him but the rest of Shun's deck but what he felt most were anger and sadness. 'I can feel it...his deck is crying.'

"An Xyz summon!" Yuzu said with an astonished expression.

"Rise Falcon's effect activates! By using an Overlay unit it gains Atk equal to the Atk of all special summoned monsters on my opponents field until the end phase!" Shun announced as Rise Falcon spread its wings, and suddenly they were aflame. The bird soared in the orange sky, blazing like a phoenix. (Atk:100-3600).

"That's not good." Naruto said with a worried anime look gazing upon the blazing phoenix hovering above him.

"That's not all. Rise Falcon can attack all your special summoned monsters one each!" Shun announced shocking Naruto and the others.

"What?!" Yuzu cried out with worry. "If this attack hits, Naruto will lose!"

"Not bad for Xyz scum..." Sora said in a hushed tone looking over at Naruto. 'So what are you gonna do now Naruto?'

"Shun!" Naruto and the others heard a voice yell out, they looked behind Kurosaki to see a young man running up behind him he wore a wore punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes. But what stood out the most was his face was nearly identical Yuya's and Naruto's except for their eye colors. His hair is close to a palette swap of Yuya's, black in the back with light purple in the front. Unlike Yuya, whose hair lies flat, and sweeps upward and to the right side of his head.

"It's him!" Yuzu said in shock. "He's that boy who looked just like Yuya, so he and this Xyz user really arw connected."

Naruto looked over at the Xyz doppelganger in shock as he suddenly felt a strong plus radiating from his deck. An astral image of Dark Anthelion appeared behind him. "Dark Anthelion? What's wrong?" Naruro asked the Xyz/ Pendulum Dragon whos yellow eyes glow he suddenly saw an image appearing above the black and purple haired boy.

" **I** **can sense the soul of the Heavenly Dragon dwelling deep within his deck, i can sense it's rage and hunger for battle.** " Dark Anthelion said sensing Dark Rebellion as it gave off a growl towards him.

' **I can sense it too Naruto, this dragons is seriously hungry for battle.** ' Kurama warned his partner.

'We'll deal with it if it comes down to it, for now let's focus on the fight at hand.' Naruto said looking up at Rise Falcon as it prepared to strike.

"Now Rise Falcon attack! Destroy all of his monsters! Brave Claw Revolution!" Shun shouted as Rise Falcon flew up even higher, eclipsing the sun with its brilliant glow. She squinted in the sunlight, watching the bird stall in the air, perched at a lofty height. Then it descended, quick as a torpedo. Its wingspan doubled, sending embers to the ground below. War Lizard screeched in terror as he was struck by the massive stream of flames before it vanished in a flash of light.

The force of the winds through Naruto into are sending him crashing to the ground sliding on the pavement. (3400-1300)

"Naruto!" Yuzu cried out as Rise Falcon circled around the field before diving downwards towards Jinrai dragon, just as the attack drew near a pillar of spiralling flames sprung up protecting it.

"What!" Shun exclaimed in surprise.

"I activate my face down Blazing Rebirth! This trap activates when a monster on my field is destroyed, this negates your attack and revives my War Lizard." Naruto announced as War Lizard sprung up from the pillar before slamming his tail against rise falcon its eyes burning with an inner fire as it pushed the Raid Raptor back.

"Phew, that sure was a close one." Yuzu sighed in relief.

Shun scoffed. "So you survived huh, you won't be able to escape forever. I set two cards and end my turn." Shun said as he placed two cards.

"Then it's my turn." Naruto said as he draws. "I play Pot of Greed, this lets me add two cards two my hand." Two cards soon materialized in Naruto's hand. "Since you were kind enough to bring out your Xyz monster i feel i should do the same." Naruto said as he held up his hand.

"I overlay both ny level 4 War Lizards, and with them i build the Overlay Network!" Both Naruto's Lizards hissed as they became swirling balls of fire the two flames spiralled around each other before they shot up into the sky forming a pillar of flames. "Xyz summon! Appear now Samurai Dragon!"

The pillar of fire soon slowly began to change color before it finally dispersed giving off the the appearance of cherry blossom petals and revealed a large humanoid dragon with purple scales, the head of the dragon had with four yellow scales on its eyes and four horns with two curved to the side while bottom two curved downward giving the shape of a samurai's helmet with flowing violet hair waving behind it, the dragon wore red haori with whit sleeves, and blue hakama pants, on its hip was a traditional Japanese katana.

(Samurai Dragon/Rank:4/Atk:2300/Def:2000/Fire/Dragon/Effect: During the damage phase you may use one overlay unit targeting an opponent monster halve that monster's Atk and then increase this cards Atk by that amount. When this monster would be destroyed you can pay 500 life points instead).

Samurai Dragon turned over to Naruto before dropping on one knee bowing his head in respect. " **It is an honor to fight by your side Naruto-sama, I will fight to my utmost to bring you victory.** ' The violet dragon pledged to Naruto who smiled softly rubbing his head.

"Just fight with everything you've got Samurai Dragon, you too Jinrai." Naruto said to his other Dragon who growled nodding his head as they turned to face Shun.

'Is he actually communicating with his monsters?' Yuto thought looking over to Naruto. 'His face...he looks almost similar to mine, like that fusion pawn.' Yuto thought.

.

.

Somewhere within the slums of the Synchro Dimensions commons a blue and yellow banana haired teen sneezed.

.

.

Naruto picked up a card from his hand. "Now I'll activate the spell card Grateful Charity, now i can draw three new cards, but then I discard two." Naruto announced as three new card materialized and two in his hand shattered. "Now I'll activate Dowsing Fusion! This let's me fusion summon using Pendulum monsters in my graveyard!" Naruto announced.

"Pendulum?" Shun and Yuto said in confusion.

"When did he..." Masumi said before her eyes widened recalling Naruto's previous move using Graceful Charity.

"From my graveyard, I fuse Violet Posion Magician, and Iris Magician in my graveyard!" Naruto announced as his two dragon spellcasters appeared behind him becoming swirling red and purple energy as they entered a blue and orange vortex.

"I fight enemies with poison! When mixed these two are dangerous!" Naruto chanted as he brought his hands together in a ram sign as a light flashed behind him. "Fusion Summon! Come forth Starv Venemy Dragon (2500/2000)!"

Appearing on the field was a beast that appeared more plant than dragon, lacking any form of legs and is replaced by a bundle of roots. The thorns on the elbows are shorter and doesn't hold an orb, with the upper arms are more like bunche of vines. It only 2 set of extra mouths, rather than 4, located on the back. 4 horns, 2 pointing forwards and the other 2 going the opposite direction with an orb on the back horns. And a crescent moon with 2 orbs on each end, floating behind it, it let loos a sharp roar ready to battle.

"It's nice to finally meet you Starve Venemy." Naruto said looking up at the Fusion/ Pendulum Dragon who smirked at him, his brothers had all had a chance to fight by their master and now it was his turn.

Naruto clenched his fists as his eyes began to blazing a bright golden color as a flaming red aura surrounded him. "Lets go, my dragons!" Naruto shouted as all three dragons roar.

Yuto clenched his chest feeling this sudden surge coursing through him, Yuzu felt the same thing placing her hand on her chest.

You've finally Fusion Summoned, huh…?" Shun said his voice laced with hatred. "As I thought, no matter how much you try to disguise it, your true nature always shows, Academia dog!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes that look in his eyes, it was the same one he had seen in so many people, Sasuke, Neji, Nagato, Obito, eyes that hell nothing but hatred loathing and a hunger for revenge.

"Look pal! I'm not nor will ever be a part of those worthless Fusion bastards!" Naruto shouted shocking Yuto and Shun. "Your so blinded by your own hatred that your doing the same thing to innocent people who have done you no wrong! Your no better than Acadmia!" Naruto shouted causing Shun's eyes to widen before he grit his teeth in clenched his hands.

"How dare you..." Shun growled.

"I am i wrong! You came here knowing absolute nothing about the situation and started attacking anyone who you saw using fusion summoning." Naruto said with a glare. "It's clear that words won't get through to you, so I'll just have speak using my cards!" Naruto stated.

"Starve Venemy Dragon's effect activates!" Narutodeclared. "Once per turn, I can negate your monster's effect and have Starve Venemy gain its effects, aslo it's Atk decreases by 500 and you take 500 points of damage!" Naruto explained.

"Now go Gluttony Spores!" Naruto shouted as his dragon reared back his hands before shooting out before firings out a number of spores attaching themselves to Rise Falcon causing parts of it's body to rust up suddenly a pair of vines sprung up from the ground wrapping around both monsters.

Several of the spores sprayed down upon Shun like poisoned rain.(Shun:4000-3500), (Atk:100-0)

"Now Strave Venemy attack!" Naruto commands as his dragon shout several vines from it's back aimed towards Rise Falcon.

"I activate my face down trap card Raptor's Multing!" Shun announced revealing his face down. "This activates the turn a Raid Raptor is targeted for an attack, this not only negates your attack but forces both monsters into defense mode."

Rise Falcon took off into the sky and let loose several metal feathers covering Starve Venemy forcing it into defense mode while Rise Falcon landed onto the ground covering itself with its wings.

"Not a bad move, but I've still got two dragons left ready to battle, go Jinrai Dragon!" Naruto called out as Jinrai Dragon dashed forward it's body shining with a red aura. "When Jinrai Dragon attacks its gains 500 Atk and it can deal piercing damage!"

"I play the quick play spell, Rank Up Magic-Rebirth Force!" Shun shouted as he slammed down a card as Rise Falcon became engulfed in flames shattering it's armor as it took off into the sky. "When a Raid Raptor Xyz's monster is targeted for an attack in can use this card to not only negate your attack but call on a Raid Raptor Xyz monsters thats one Rank higher!" Shun announced shocking Naruto, Sora, Yuzu and Mitsumi.

"A Rank-Up Xyz Change!" Naruto muttered in shock.

"Using Rise Falcon, I reconstruct the Overlay Network!" Shun shouted "Ferocious falcon! Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear,Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon (1000/2000)!"

The sky became dark red, the color of blood and war. The monster gradually came into vision – wings first, mechanized and strapped with sleek burners; claws second, distended and jagged as nails; and finally its body, diamond shaped, covered in dormant missiles, and bearing the same crest as its predecessors. A single Overlay Unit looped horizontally around its body.

" **That's** **one mean looking bird.** " Kurama thought watching Blaze Falcon descend to the field.

"A Rank-Up huh, given where you come from I shouldn't be surprised, but it still not enough to beat me! Go Samurai Dragon!" Naruto shouted as Samurai Dragon took a batojutsu stance drawing his sword and jumped upwards raising his sword prepared to slice Blaze Falcon in half.

"I won't let you!" Shun shouted as he revealed his second face down card. "I activate Raidraptor-Readiness! This turn my Blaze Falcon can't be destroyed, also by banishing a Raidraptor from my graveyard I also take no battle damage." Shun stated as he banished the Vanishing Lanius in his graveyard.

" **Damn this brats got a pretty strong defense, it reminds me of that Hyuga kid back at the Chunin Exams.** " Kurama said.

'Yeah, only instead of a blue bird trapped in a cage that wants to be set free, it's a wild black crow that wants to peck out my eyes.' Naruto said but as he looked at Shun he couldn't help but be reminded of his old friend his eyes filled with sadness which slowly grew into all consuming hate but also a desire to protect something precious to him.

"Well seeing as how there's nothing else I can do I end my turn." Naruto said with a downcast expression.

"Even though Naruto managed to summon three powerful monster's, Kurosaki managed to counter every one of his moves. All Naruto managed to do was deal 500 points of effect damage." Yuzu said stunned by how the Raid Raptor user had managed to counter her friends attacks.

"Agreed, he must be very skilled to have be able to pull that off. " Masumi said.

"He's a stubborn guy, but he sure knows what he's doing." Sora commented.

"It's my turn!" Shun said as he drew his next card. "I activate Blaze Falcons ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters you control and inflict 500 damage for each destroyed Monster to you!" Several bit-like weapons detached from Blaze Falcon's body and unleashed a barrage of lasers at Naruto's Monsters engulfing him in a cloud of dust an debris.

"Naruto!" Yuzu cried as she and the others looked on in horror.

Shun however smirked seeing his was the victor but when the smoke finally cleared his look of confidence was replaced with shock and disbelief Naruto stood there completely unharmed with both Jinrai Dragon and Samurai Dragon on the field. (Naruto:300)

"What's going on here! Those monsters should have been destroyed and you should have lost all your life points!" Shun shouted demanding an answer from the chucking sage.

Naruto held up a single card. "It was all thanks to my little buddy Hanwatta, by discarding him I took no effect damage this turn." Naruto explained.

"But of you didn't take any damage how come your life points went down?" Masumi said with confusion.

"My War Dragons have their own ability, by paying 500 life points i was able to prevent them from being destroyed." Naruto said.

"Why would you risk your remaining life points just to protect your monsters." Shun questioned.

Naruto simply smiled. "Thats easy enough these guys are my friends, and no matter what happens I'll always protect my friends before giving a sad look at his extra deck apologizing to Starve Venemy.

"Persistent bastard…" Shun growled. "In that case, I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn!" Naruto announced. "I activate Card of Sanctity, this lets us draw until we have each have six cards." Naruto said as both he and Kuroaski drew until they held they had six cards in their hand.

"And now I summon Shinobi Dragon!" Naruto stated as he summoned a new monster kneeling before Naruto was a salamander dressed in a red ninja gi decorated with golden flames on the sleeves and spiked orange hair. ( Shinobi Dragon/Lv.4/Atk:0/Def:0/Dragon/Effect: You can choose one monster on your side of the field and make its level equal to this card.).

"I activate Shinobi Dragons ability! I can make one monster on my fields level equal to his, i choose Jinrai Dragon!" Naruto said as the dragon ninja went through several hand signs before both he and Jinrai began to glow bright red. (Jinrai Dragon Lv.5-4).

"He has two level 4 monsters now." Yuzu said realizing what Naruto was about to do.

"I overlay level Ninja and Jinrai Dragon!" Naruto announced as both his dragons joined together into a ball of flames before shooting up into the sky forming a meteor. "Xyz summon! Appear, Sengoku Souldragon!" Naruto roared as his chakra exploded around pushing both his friends and the Xyz users back.

Within the meteor a pair of bright blue eyes flashed before it shattered, hovering in the sky was a brand new dragon, it was a bipedal white dragon the dragons head was red and had had six pointed crest with three on each side with two short red horns in the center of its head was a golden tiara-like headdress resembling the kabuto of a samurai's helmet, he wore the traditional armor of a samurai, with long red sode, haidate, and suneate with yellow lining, a black and gold dō with red crest in the center, it had a long tail with a red gem in the center the tip of the tail resembled that of a yari on its hip was red and gold sheathed katana. The dragon skid along the field as scorching the ground before it let out a proud roar.

(Sengoku Souldragon/Rank:4/Atk:2500/Def:2000/Fire/Dragon/Effect: By using an Overlay Unit this card can attack a second time, during the battle two monsters your opponent controls must battle this card. When this card would be destroyed you can pay half your life points instead.)

"This is card along with Odd-Eyes is my key spirit card!" Naruto declared as both Dragon and Jinchurki looked at one another Soul Dragon knelt down along Naruto to hop on his shoulder. "Now it's time to end this duel! Go Soul Dragon!" Naruto shouted ax Soul Dragon charged forward raising his left hand as it formed a Japanese style halberd in his hand as he raised his weapon ready to strike.

"I won't let you defeat me!" Shun shouted about to trigger his face down card.

"Not so fast!" Naruto shouted holding his gauntlet. "I activate the Quick-Play spell, Victory Fire! This card destroys any monster with 1500 Atk or less, or one Trap or Spell card!" Naruto announced as he generated a Fiery V, that had electricity course through it. The V was then sent towards Shun's side of the field incinerating Shun's face down.

Soul Dragon raised up his halberd and sliced Blaze Falcon in half erupting in explosion sending Shun skidding back. (Shun:3500-2000)

"Shun!" Yuto shouted concerned for his best friend.

"Now Souldragons ability activates! Using an Overlay Unit he's able to attack once again!" Naruto announced shocking Shun. "I've gotta admit you had me on the robes this whole match but this is the end."

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist as a firey aura covered him before he let out a loud battle cry. "My soul is burning! Burn, Souldragon!" Naruto roared as Shun was struck across his chest by Souldragon's blades, the Raid Raptor user grit his teeth through as he was sent flying backwards before crashing onto the ground. (Shun:2000-0)

looked in front of me and Kurosaki was struguling to get up while Yuto tried to help him.

"Is he alright?!" Naruto said as he rushed to them.

"He will be fine." Yuto replied in his usual calm tone as he held Kurosaki.

"I can't belive... That I lost to a Fusion user!" Kurosaki yelled as he clenched his fist. "And worse one that used Xyz summon to do it."

"Calm down Shun. You will only hurt yourself even more." Yuto said.

"Listen, both of you.." Naruto said and they turned their attention to me.

"I know that you went through hell when Academia attacked Hearland, but belive it or not I'm not with them, despite me using Fusions." Naruto said

"We heard all kinds of stories from Academia spies and every time we tried to open up they stabbed us in the back." Shun said.

"Don't waste your time on revenge." I said in a serious tone. "No matter how hard you want to hurt them for destroying your home and taking your sister it isn't worth it. I speak from experiance. Sure you might feel better at first, but... Soon you will find nothing but pain, loneliness and misery." Naruto said clenching his fist. "Believe I've fought many people who've allowed revenge to do nothing but consume their lives, until eventually it consumes everything they are and they don't care who they hurt or what they have to sacrifice to get get it, even their own friends." Naruto said looking up at the sky images of Nagot, Obito, Neji, and most of all Sasuke. Naruto sighed turning back to his friends before turing towards the two one last time.

"If you continue on a this path dig two for your enemy... and one for yourself." Naruto said walking over to his friends.

"Naruto..." Yuzu was about to say something when she saw the expression on Naruto's face she stopped the look in his eyes wasn't the same as the fun loving excited ocean blue this time they were cold and hard like those of a soldier having went into battle.

.

.

Naruto was kneeling in a barren desert littered with broken weapons and corpses the gray sand stand with blood tears falling down Naruto's cheek as he held the body of a young woman in his arms clutching it tightly.

"This is all your fault...you let down everyone who put their faith in you, your friends, your parent's, your mentor, everyone! You cannot save anyone!" A voice echoed while Naruto grit his teeth in anger.

"You failed once again to protect those you care for." The voice spoke as the sound the foot steps echoing throughout the wastelands a hand reached around Naruto's shoulder as the figure leaned in towards his head. "Don't worry though I'm the only one you need...brother."

.

.

Naruto gasped clutching his chest sweat dripping down his body.

"That...that voice was...but he...he can't be alive..." Naruto said his body trembling as he clutched his shoulders feeling a cold shiver run down his spine before he heard the door open and Yuya and Yuzu walked in.

"Hey Naruto, how are you feeling?" Yuya said greeting his roommate.

Naruto gave Yuya a nervous chuckle. "Oh I'm doing fine Yuya thanks for asking buddy." Naruto said.

Good mom says breakfast is ready. That reminds me, after we finish our breakfast we decided to go to a pool. Do you want to come." Yuya asked with a smile.

"Sure. That sounds like fun." Naruto said with a small smile as he got up from the bed. "What's a water park anyway?" Naruto asked getting a confused look from Yuya.

.

.

The You Show Crew Soon arrived at the Maiami City Water Park, and Naruto was stunned by the sight of it. With so many slides and attractions with was completely different from the hot springs and lakes he'd been going to back in his home world.

"Hey Naruto you okay?" Yuya asked knocking Naruto out of his surprise.

The blond Jinchuriki chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry its just wds don't really have Water Parks where I come from." Naruto said surprising Yuya and the others.

.

.

Naruto was kneeling in a barren desert littered with broken weapons and corpses the gray sand stand with blood tears falling down Naruto's cheek as he held the body of a young woman in his arms clutching it tightly.

"This is all your fault...you let down everyone who put their faith in you, your friends, your parent's, your mentor, everyone! You cannot save anyone!" A voice echoed while Naruto grit his teeth in anger.

"You failed once again to protect those you care for." The voice spoke as the sound the foot steps echoing throughout the wastelands a hand reached around Naruto's shoulder as the figure leaned in towards his head. "Don't worry though I'm the only one you need...brother."

.

.

Naruto gasped clutching his chest sweat dripping down his body.

"That...that voice was...but he...he can't be alive..." Naruto said his body trembling as he clutched his shoulders feeling a cold shiver run down his spine before he heard the door open and Yuya and Yuzu walked in.

"Hey Naruto, how are you feeling?" Yuya said greeting his roommate.

Naruto gave Yuya a nervous chuckle. "Oh I'm doing fine Yuya thanks for asking buddy." Naruto said.

Good mom says breakfast is ready. That reminds me, after we finish our breakfast we decided to go to a pool. Do you want to come." Yuya asked with a smile.

"Sure. That sounds like fun." Naruto said with a small smile as he got up from the bed. "What's a water park anyway?" Naruto asked getting a confused look from Yuya.

.

.

The You Show Crew Soon arrived at the Maiami City Water Park, and Naruto was stunned by the sight of it. With so many slides and attractions with was completely different from the hot springs and lakes he'd been going to back in his home world.

"Hey Naruto you okay?" Yuya asked knocking Naruto out of his surprise.

The blond Jinchuriki chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry its just wds don't really have Water Parks where I come from." Naruto said surprising Yuya and the others.

"Seriously?!" The three kids exclaimed in shock.

"What did you do to keep cool or relax?" Yuzu asked.

"Usually just go take a swim in a lake or relax in a hot spring. We never had anything like this." Naruto said still amazed by the sight.

"Well this is going to be even more exciting!" Yuya cheered as he and Yuzu grabbed Naruko by his arms, and raced in.

"Hey! Let me go!" The blonde demanded, but the grip only tightened.

The boys soon stepped out of the changing room Yuya was dressed in red swim trunks. Sora, Tatsuya and Futoshi were wearing yellow, blue and green. Naruto was the last one to come out wearing orange trunks with black flame designs at the bottom of the legs, and white sneakers. The only other clothing he wore was the First Hokage's necklace.

"So... What now?" Naruko asked.

"Now we just need to wait for the girls." Yuya said.

"Were ready guys!"

The boys turned to see Aiyu wearing a red/pink once piece with a pair of fish and bubble design, while Yuzu wore a pink two piece bikini with various musical notes on it and a Hawaiian towel wrapped around her waist.

Yuya's eyes winded as a bright blush spread across his face as he took in how perfectly the swimsuit showed of Yuzu's figure it was clear she was very developed for her age.

"Wow, you look pretty cute, Yuzu!" Sora chirped.

Naruto noticed the blush on Yuya's face and a devilish smrik appeared on his face. "Hey Yuya, if you keep staring at Yuzu like that someone's gonna think your a pervert." Naruto said teasingly

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Yuya shouted, which got looks from the group and other goer's.

Naruto laughed off only to receive a smack on the head from a blushing Yuzu's fan "Bad!"

"Now that that's over why don't we go and enjoy the park." Yuzu said with a smile as Yuya and Sora helped up Naruto

"Let's go on the Vortex Coaster!" Sora and the kids cheered.

"Vortex Coaster?" Naruko echoed before his eyes landed on a terrifyingly large roller coaster that made him pale.

"Oh that's it..." Naruto said as his face began to pale

"Grab him before he use his arms!" Sora shouted and the three kids tackled the older blonde with rope that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ahhh no! Let me go!" Naruto said as his friends dragged him off

"Nope! This is the only way we can get you to not run and make a clone!" Tatsuya stated as he twisted on of the blonde's toes, more specifically the pinkie toe, with a pinch.

"OW!" Naruto shouted as his friend's dragged him towards the vortex coaster the young jinchurki had a downcast expression. "Oh man this is gonna be..."

.

.

"AWSOME!" Naruto shouted as he and his friend's went down the slide the blind Jinchuriki yelling in excitement at every turn.

'I think I'm gonna be sick.' Kurama groaned

The group soon got off the ride, Futoshi running off to a nearby trash bin as the others tried finding their gravity again.

"Let's go again!" Naruto said with his fist raised.

"NO!" The others cried out

' **Kit, I swear to Kami that I will kill you and destroy any chance of you eating ramen if you go on that damn machine again!** ' Kurama shouted

"Oh come on it was fun!" Naruto said with a pout

"The answer is... NO!" Yuzu shouted and smacked him down with her fan!

"Ow!" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Let's get him somewhere else before he has time to recover!" Yuya ordered as he grabbed Naruto and ran off from the death ride.

"Hello everyone." The group turned to see the Gongenzaka standing in the pool dressed in a loincloth.

"Gongnezaka you made it!" Yuya exclaimed happy.

"Barely." He sighed. "My father made me go through one hard training today. I the man Gongenzaka am really tired."

"Its good to see you made it man." Naruto said

"Oh great, who let the this rif-raf in." They all turned to see Akaya and sadly for the You Show students, mainly Naruto, he was only wearing speedos.

"AHHHHH! MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" Naruto screamed as he covered his eyes.

"OH SHUT UP!" Sawatari shouted before water was splashed in his face making everyone to turn to the source which turned out to be Sora.

"Why you..!" Sawatari yelled before he jumped into the pool and chased after Sora who began swimming like his life depended on it.

"Shouldn't we help Sora?" Yuya asked.

"Naah.." Naruto said in as he watched Sora and Sawatari fighting and splashing each other. "Sora will be fine."

"Let's go play with them." Ayu suggested and everyone except me began swiming in their direction.

As he watched his friends as the swam and played around together in the pool a sad smile came to his face as he looked up at the sky his thoughts falling back to the day he and the rest of the Konoha 12 had gone by the lake to hang out together enjoying themselves laughing and having fun. Choji munching down on his chips while Shikamaru laid on his back gazing up at the clouds, Kiba and Akamaru doing cannonball leaving a huge splash. Naruto would swim through the deep waters as if he was exploring a new world under the sea, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten splashing around laughing and giggling away with out a care, Sasuke standing atop a nearby stone looking up at the sky with his arms crossed as if nothing was beyond him.

Naruto's eyes fell at the memory of his friend's, he thought about them all the time. How were they doing, what was happening with the Village. Did Sasuke come back. All these thoughts ran through Naruto's mind.

Meanwhile as Yuya and the others were playing with the kids, the tomato haired teen soon heared a loud growl. Suddenly an astral image appeared before him.

"Odd-Eyes?" Yuya said to himself in shock as he saw a fait image of his ace monster watching it go off in an unknown direction, drawn by curiosity the boy followed after them.

 **'Hey Kit, I felt something.** " Kurama spoke up catching the boys attention as he swam through the pool.

'What do you mean? ' Naruto questioned before his eyes caught sight of bright flash of light at the bottom of the pool, before he could even react and strong force began to tug the young Jinchuriki downward towards the light. Naruto struggled to break the invisible grip as it brought him all the way down engulfing Naruto in a blinding flash.

"It..." Naruto muttered, having landed facedown firsthand on the ground.

"itaitaitaitaitaita..." Naruto muttered, having landed facedown firsthand on the ground. The former Shinobi then began to look around and found himself in some kind of cave. "Where am I." Naruto questioned before he soon began to notice several different Duel Spirits, mostly Fairy-Types, were looking at him with curiosity. That was to be expected since it was awfully rare for a human to appear in the Spirit World.

"Hey there.." Naruto said with a friendly wave only for the spirits to hide behind some pillars. "Hey it's alright I'm not here to hurt any of you. I just.." Naruto was interrupted when he saw 8 figures falling from above the water-like ceiling causing the boy to run so as not be crush. Naruto narrowed my eyes to see that Yuya and everyone else were also here.

"Ouch.." Shingo wined as he got up and dusted himself off.

"What the, what's going on?" Yuya wondered.

"And where are we?" Yuzu asked as she and Ayu helped Futoshi get up to his feet.

"Shivers..." Futoshi said in pain.

Suddenly a load growl echoed through the cave as a familiar monster appeared before the You Show and LDS student.

"Odd-Eyes?" Yuya said walking up to his partner monster, Odd-Eyes gave a soft growl as he Nuzzled his head against Yuya surprising the boy. "What..I..I can touch you!" He said taken aback sure had been able touch Odd-Eyes beofe but only when in a duel and he didn't have his Duel disk with him so it just didn't seem possible. "How is this possible?"

"It is because you two have a strong bond." A female voice called out. Everyone turned with shocked eyes at the sight of Motzarta and Big Benkei walked up to the young teens especially the stunned Yuzu and Gongenzaka.

"M-Motzarta!?/Big Benkei!?" Yuzu and Gong both exclaimed in disbelief seeing their ace monster's standing before them.

This is all really weird.." Sora said as he rubbed back of his head sheepishly.

"Who are you calling weird?" They heared a strong male voice saying which prompted them to turn around.

Standing behind them was a man dressed in clothing that greatly resembles that of Kaiba's during the Battle City tournament, and he also wears a helmet and Duel Disk modeled on a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". His long brown hair is neatly arranged and trails past his waist, he also wore a card pendant around his neck.

"Who are you?" Yuzu asked while Naruto looked over at the man sensing something familiar about this man, he sensed an inner strength far more powerful than anything he had ever come against before, stronger than Yuya's, Shun's, and even Reiji's.

'This guy's power, I know I've felt it before?' Naruto thought as a shadowy image appeared behind the masked man.

"I am Kaibaman." The man stated with authority in his voice.

"He looks scary." Ayu said as she with Tatsuya and Futoshi went behind Yuzu and Yuya.

"You know this person Naruto?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Spirit." Naruto replied geting a confused looks from the audience.

"Y-you mean that he's a ghost?" Sawatari asked feeling uneasy and a bit fearful.

"No I mean that he's a Duel Spirit Bakatari!" Naruto shouted at the LDS student.

"Duel Spirit?" Yuya repeated in confusion.

"Such ignorance..." Kaibaman said with a serious look. "... Of future generations of Duelist thinking that Duel Monsters are only a simple Card Game."

"What do you mean?" Sora wondered. "Duel Monster are just paper and ink and nothing more."

"Do you really think that our entire World would be determined by paper and ink Sora?" Naruto asked my blue haired friend.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sora asked with generous curiousity.

"Didn't it ever occured to any of you that their is some deeper meaning behind our cards." Naruto said as Odd-Eyes Phantom, and Souldragon appeared behind him.

"That's..." Yuzu began saying as she saw my two monsters.

"Duel Monster goes far back to ancient times, where people battled with real monsters and with real magic." Naruto explained but everyone seemed unconvinced. "Battles that held the fate of the world at stake."

"Come on Uzumaki!" Sawatari yelled. "Are you really one of those people who think that there's some bigger meaning behind a simple Card Game?!"

"People stupidity as yours was what caused World to be destroyed years ago." Kaibaman said much to everyones confusion. "But if all you are still unconvinced then maybe I have a way to settle this." He said a she activated his Dragon-like Duel Disk.

"Through a duel!" Naruto stated.

"Naruto you're not going to face this guy for real?" Yuya asked.

"He seems dangerous." Yuzu added.

"Let me take care of him!" Sawatari said in his usual overconfident tone. "I will show him the power of Neo New Sawatari."

"I want to duel him." Sora said with a small smirk "I want to see just how strong this "Spirit" is."

"Sorry guys." Naruto said in a serious manner. "This is my duel."

Kaibaman smirked "Fine. Then you will have an opportunity to face this card." He showed his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, shocking everyone of the older kids.

"N-no way?" Yuzu said as he took a step back.

"How can you have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Yuya asked disbelief.

"Those were lost decades ago!" Sawatari shouted.

"I don't understand.." Gongenzaka said confused. "What's so special about that card?"

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon... I heared from a School that I once attend that it's a card from older times, but nevertheless it's extreamly dangerous when used right. It's said that that card holds so much power and was extreamly rare that people scouted entire world to find them. I never thought that there is one still around.." Sora explained.

Sora is right." Sawatari added. "We learned about that card in one of the classes in LDS. Even if it's a Normal Monster it holds immense power and it should never be taken lightly."

"Well, it seems you children do know something about the old ways." Kaiba man said before his eyes flashed bright blue. Suddenly he felt his deck pocket began to shake as his deck was pulled away and hovered over towards Kaibaman.

"My cards!" Naruto cried out.

"Hey! Those cards belong to Naruto! Give them back!" Tatsuya shouted with the other kids nodding as they glared at Spirit of the legendary duelist.

"That's right stealing another person's deck is shameful!" Gongenzaka shouted with a glare.

"That's right! Where is your sense of honor!" Sawatari said crossing his arms.

"You're one to talk Sawatari." Yuya and Yuzu said glaring at the boy who took a few steps back ' before turing over to Kaibaman.

"But he does have a point why would you steal Naruto's deck?" Yuzu questioned not at all happy to see one of her friends decks taken again.

"I'm only holding onto these decks. I want to fight me using your own power." Kaiba said sending a hard gaze towards Naruto. "From what I've seen you have been you've relied on the power of the legendary duelist rather than your own strength." Kaibaman said causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "If you had not used them in your previous battle do you think you could have won against Reiji Akaba?"

Naruto was hesitant to answer that question, it was true he had some doubts in his mind about his match against Reiji, he had mostly been relying on the cards his master had given him throughout at the duel while hardly even using his own cards. And if this man was anything like the legendary duelist he was based on...could he even hope to win. Naruto suddenly felt something nudging him and turned to see Odd-Eyes Phantom, his magicians and dragon's all standing behind him with supporting looks on their faces nodding their heads. Naruto smiled seeing the support from his monsters.

"Bring it on!" Naruto said summoning up his armored gauntlet.

Kaiba grinned at Naruto's determination. "Then shall we begin."

"Let's Duel!" The shouted in Unison

Naruto:4000

Kaibaman:4000

"You seem ready for a battle, but deep down you feel a huge insecurity and fear." Kaibaman said with a smirk of his own.

" **I** won't run!" Naruto yelled as he tapped into Kurama's power making everyone present take a step back.

"He really seems nervous." Yuzu said worringly.

"I would be too." Sora said. "There always existed 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards and if this Kaibaman holds all three..."

"Uzumaki doesn't stand a chance." Sawatari added.

"Shut it Sawatari!" Yuzu snaped.

"Yeah! Naruto-onii-chan will win!" Ayu yelled.

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this but Sawatari is right." Sora stated shocking most of the audience.

"You doubt him too Sora?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

"Listen Yuya, I won't deny that Naruto is an excellent Duelist and he does have a chance to win this, but they are slim especially without his God Cards. Against card like Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the fact that Nae is unfocused and nervous there isn't much that he can do." Sora stated bluntly.

'Against a card as powerfull as Blue-Eyes I have to be really carefull and not make any mistakes!' Naruto thought drawing his cards.

"I activate Pendulum Call, now by discarding a,card I'm able to add two Magician Pendulum cards from my deck to my hand." Naruto said as one card shattered and two Pendulum cards magnetized in his hand. "Now I'll use Scale 1 White Wing Magician and Scale 5 Wisdom-Eye Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto shouted as his gem released a multicolored light as two columns of transparent blue light then appeared to Naruto's left and right.

In the right column was White Wing Magician while in the left was a new spellcaster. He was a gray-haired man, wearing a mask over his eyes and a dark purple cloak with gold trimmed armor and purple stones. He held a black staff with a gold chain wrapped around it, ending with a lantern.

"He's already starting with a Pendulum summon." Yuya said before looking over the scale. "But he's only able to summon level 2 or 4 monster's with those two."

"I'm sure Naruto has a plan." Yuzu replied confident in Naruto.

"Now I'll use Wisdom-Eye's ability, when I have another Magician in my Pendulum Zone, I can destroy this card." Naruto announced as Wisdom-Eye shattered. "And then I'm able to place another Magician from my deck to take its place, appear now Black Fang Magician!" Naruto announced as the Xyz Spellcaster appeared in the left column.

"So that's what he was aiming for." Sora said seeing Naruto's strategy.

"Now I'm able to call out level 2 to level 7 monsters at the same time!" Naruto announced as large version of his necklace swung back and forth between the pillars.

"Swing Pendulum! Swing towards the path that leads to destiny!" Naruto chanted as the necklace swung back and forth. "Pendulum Summon! Come and join my side my monsters" Naruto yelled raising his hand as a portal opened in the sky and three lights flew out from the portal.

"Come forth Iris Magician (1500/1000)!" The fist light shined down as the duel eye colored sorcerer appeared swinging his sword.

"Dragonic sage of the earth, Dragonpulse Magician (1800/900)!"

"Finally Wisdom-Eye Magician (1500/1500)!"

"He just summoned three monsters." Ayu cheered.

"And their all level 4 monsters." Tatsuya said.

"I overlay both my level 4 Dragonpulse and Wisdom-Eye Magician!" Naruto announced holding up his hand. A large vortex in the form of a galaxy appeared in the middle of the battlefield and pulled in Naruto's two monsters as balls of orange and yellow energy.

"Divine sorcerer's who rule over Space and Time come together and give rise to a new power! Come forward and unleash your power!" Naruto chanted an explosion burst from the portal like the big bang. "Xyz Summon! Come forth Startime Magician (2400/1200)

Rising out of the vortex was a man with long orange-red hair, wearing a long blue and white conical hat with a blue metal brim at the front. A blue cloth covered the lower half of his face, and he wore a long white and black coat over a light and dark blue shirt. The man also had on long dark-blue and white pants with grey armor covering the left leg. On his left shoulder was a gold epilate with gear-like teeth, and his left forearm was covered in grey armor with a long golden gear-like blade. Hanging from the man's back was a long white cape that was blue underneath, and in his right hand he had a long dark staff with an ornate blade at the top and a large clear transparent wheel with gold trim attached to the center.

"Alright! He's brought out his Xyz monster!" Tatsuya shouted in excitement.

"I've got shivers!" Futoshi gushed holding his his cheeks.

"Next I'll play the spell Enchanted Draw ( Enchanted Draw/Normal-Spell/Effect: For each Spellcaster on your field and Pendulum Zone draw 1 card.)

"This let's me draw an extra card for each spellcaster I've got on the field." Naruto announced as a golden light shined on the two monsters on his field and in his Pendulum Zone four new card materialized in his hand. "I'll end my turn with two face down cards." Naruto said as he ended his turn.

Kaibaman smirked. "Impressive, you pulled off a very well executed move, a Pendulum to an Xyz summon, followed up by increasing your hand. Not bad." Kaibaman said commenting on Naruto's move.

"Thanks, it's an honor to be complemented by such a legend." Naruto said.

"It's my turn now." Kaibaman announced "I draw!" He looked at the card he drew and smiled.

"I Summon myself Kaibaman(200/700)!" He declared as an identical version of himself appeared in front of him.

"H-he Summoned himself?" Sawatari asked in amazment.

"No-way.." Yuya muttered.

"And because of his effect, I can sacrifice him to bring out a Legend." Kaibaman said as he held up a card in his hand.

' **Watch** **out Kit**.' Kurama warned his partner.

"Here it comes." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes at the scene.

"I Summon The Legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)!" Kaibaman yelled as he held up his card. A wind blew across entire field making all spirits back away in fear.

"W-What power..!" Gongenzaka said as he covered his face from the shockwaves.

"Behold.." Kaibaman said as a form began appearing behind me. "A monster that will feast upon your soul!" At those words a Blue-Eyes appeared signalling his arrival with a might roar.

"H-his soul?" Yuya asked worried as he stared at the dragon.

"I never thought that I would ever see Legendary card in person." Sora said in amazment.

"It gives me bad Shivers." Futoshi said as he got behind Yuzu.

"A 3000 Atk Monster in a first move?" Gongenzaka said.

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine as he gazed upon the legendary dragon, the beast that had reigned over countless hellish battles and had brought the likes of Yugi and Jaden to their knees. "This feeling...is this how you felt when you faced this dragon Yugi-sensei, Jaden-sensei? " Naruto whispered to himself as the Blue-Eyes glared down at him and his monsters.

"Next I will activate my Spell, Stamping Destruction." A card showing a dragon leg crushing a branch appeared." If I control a Dragon-type Monster I can destroy one Spell/Trap card you control and deal you 500 points of damage. I choose the right one." Kaibaman announced pointed my right card as Blue-Eyes smashed it under his foot the shockwave pushing the blond sage back holding up his arms to block out the strong winds. (Naruto:4000-3500)

"And now Blue-Eyes wipe out his Iris Magican! White Lighting!" Kaibaman shouted as his Dragon charged up his attack.

"That's not gonna happen, I activate Negate Attack!" Naruto announced as a swirling barrier appeared protecting him and his monsters. "And I'm sure you know what that does." Nartuo teased.

"Yes i do but it still won't help you, I end my turn." Kaibaman finished.

"Now it's my turn!" Naruto said as draws. "I summon War Lizard (1500/1000)!" Naruto announced as the firey salamander appeared on the field.

"So that's one of the monsters from Naruto's original deck?" Yuya said getting a nod from Yuzu.

"And with here's another War Lizard to join the battle." Naruto announced as a second War Lizard appeared with loud hiss.

Naruto then held up his hand. "Now, i'll overlay my two level 4 War Lizards!" Naruto announced as another portal opened up drawing in both his War Lizards as balls of fire. "Xyz summon! Roar, Sengoku Guren Dragon (Rank:4/Atk:2300/Def:2000/Fire/Dragon/Effect: By using an Overlay Unit, when this card destroys a monsters deal damage equal to half that monsters original Atk. If this card would be destroyed you can pay 500 life points instead.)!" Naruto shouted as a whirlpool of fire sprung up from the portal.

Emerging from the pillar was a a fearsome red-orange quadrupedal dragon, on its head were was a mane of red hair hair similar to a lion with two yellow horns, its underbelly was white with red scales on the bottom of its feet with sharp claws, it wore samurai-esque armor on the dragons back were a pair of white wings with red flames on the bottom edges with each attached with three clawed hands each one gripping a kantana sword in a reverse grip.

Sawatari fell on his but shuttering in fear while the kids had stars in their eyes at the sight if Guren Dragon.

"So these are your War Dragons, they suit you. A man who has had to endure a hard war torn life since he was born." Kaibaman said causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Naruto what's he talking about?" Yuzu asked.

"It's nothing!" Naruto shouted causing Yuzu to step back surprised by the yell.

"I wonder, when you get sick of this world will you abandon it like you did your own." Kaibaman said tapping his chin.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist at that comment. "I didn't abandon anyone!" Naruto shouted with rage in voice.

"W-what's wrong with Naruto-onii-chan." Ayu said hugging Yuzu's leg.

"He seems so angry." Tatsuya said with fear in his voice.

"I've got bad shivers." Futoshi said literally shivering in fear.

"I use Black Fang's ability, I can target one of the monsters on your field and cut it's Atk in half!" Naruto announced as his black clad sorcerer spun his staff and fired a stream of lighting wrapping around Blue-Eyes draining it's Atk. (3000-1500).

"Now Sengoku Guren Dragon, attack!" Naruto shouted as Guren Dragon charged forward raising it's blades.

' **Natuto! Don't rush in so blindly into battle!** ' Kurama shouted warning the blond who blindly ran into an attack.

"He will be able to destroy it!" Sawatari exclaimed.

"Don't think so." Sora said with narrowed eyes.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Kaibaman said as he activated a card from his hand. "This card should be familiar!" And it was, the card was Negat Attack the very card Naruto had just used. Gurendragon jumped at Blue-Eyes only to be blocked by a swirling barrier pushing him back. "And with that the battle phase ends, and my dragons Atk returns to normal. (1500-3000)

"I draw!" Kaibaman declared. "I play my Spell Card Pot of Greed." After he drew twice more he revealed the card.

"No way!" Yuya said.

"He has another Blue-Eyes?!" Sawatari yelled with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"By revealing my Blue-Eyes White Dragon I can Special Summon his upgraded form!" He stated as he slamed a card on his Duel Disk. "Come Forth! Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon(3000/2500)!" Kaibaman shouted calling upon another dragon.

Another huge gust of wind blew across entire field. After a moment a creature resembling Blue-Eyes appeared on the field. Only difference was that it had glowing blue markings across his entire body.

"Another dragon?" Ayu asked scared.

"With Blue-Eyes Alterantive's ability, by preventing him from attacking this turn I can destroy one monster you control." Kaibaman smirked "What better choice than your own dragon." He announced pointing at Gurendragon as his Alternative dragon fired it's blast

"Take if from the life!" Naruto shouted as the stream shot towards him hitting him dead in the stomach sending him crashing into the cave walls. (3500-3000)

"NARUTO!" His friend's cried out as he was knocked into the cave wall.

When the dust cleared Naruto staggered out of holding his bruised right arm, his trunks were torn and blood was leaking from his lips.

"Holy shit! H-how did one attack cause That! Even real solid vision shouldn't be capable of this!" Sawatari exclaimed in utter disbelief at the damage the blond had taken.

"Naruto..." Sora said with a shocked expression.

"Y-you're.." Sawatari started to say but Yuya cut him of.

"Your bleeding!" Yuya yelled. Naruto looked over his wounds and clutching his arm as he grit his teeth and looked over to Kaibaman.

"So this is what I think it is." Naruto said looking over to the Duel Spirit .

"Smart boy. You should figure it out by now. But for our audience, I'll explain He turned to my shocked and terrified friends. "This is a Shadow Duel, so that means every time Naruto losses Life Points he losses part of his Life Energy which means..."

"When my Life Points hit zero.. I die." Naruto said clenching his chest in pain.

"N-no way." Yuzu said with teary eyes.

"Naruto-onii-chan will.." Ayu said as a small tears formed.

"Don't worry Ayu." Narutosaid to her with a smile "I won't lose, that's a promise." He then turned over to Kaiba man. "And I never go back on my word! That's my nindo, my ninja way!" Naruto shouted as a golden flaming aura surrounded his body and his eyes became crimson red.

"Pretty words, but I'm afraid this won't do you any good." Kaibaman said with a smirk as he pulled out his next card.

I Summon Tuner Monster The White Stone of Ancients (600/500)." A white egg like monster appeared on the field.

"It can't be!" Sora exclaimed in suprise.

"Tuner Monster?" Yuya said.

"So he is a Synchro user." Gongenzaka noted recalling his battle with Yaiba.

"I tune my level 1 The White Stone of Ancients with my level 8 Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" Kaibaman declared as his tuner monster turned into one green ring and throught it went Alternative Dragon which later turned into 8 glowing spheres.

"Spirit of Great Legend with power that rivals a God descend now and clence this world of darkness!" Kaibaman chanted.

"Synchro Summon! Level 9 Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon(2500/2000)!" A clear white dragon appeared on the field standing next to original Blue-Eyes.

"Synchro Summon.." Yuya muttered in disbelief.

"But why would he get rid of his stronger monster for weaker?" Ayu questioned.

"Like Kaibaman explained.. His Dragon already used his effect so was unable to attack, there For instead of destroying one of Naruto's monsters he will be able to destroy two of them." Sora explained and Ayu nodded now understanding the man's strategy.

"Now Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon wipe out his dragon!" Kaibaman ordered once again.

"Take from the life!" Naruto announced glowing red as he took the attack dead on again causing him to cough up some blood falling to his knees. (3000-2500).

"And now Blue-Eyes destroy his magician!" Kaibaman shouted as his Blue-Eyes unleashed his attack eradicating Startime Magician who cried out in pan.

"Startime Magician!" Naruto exclaimed before he was blown back skidding across the ground.(2500-1900).

So you managed to hold on by skin of your teeth, but you can't win by just being scared and protecting yourself." Kaibaman stated. "I end my turn."

At that moment Kaibaman's graveyard slot shined revealing The White Stone of Ancients.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked.

"During the End Phase of the turn my White Stone of Ancients was sent to the graveyard, I can Summon a 'familliar' monster from my deck." Kaibaman said as a card shoot out of his duel disk.

"I Summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)!" He yelled as his second Blue-Eyes appeared on the field.

"So.. He does have three of them." Sora stated.

"Another Dragon.." Ayu said scared.

"You don't have any cards in your hand and no face downs on the field. Better make your next move count because if you lose we all know what will happen to you." Kaibaman said in a serious expression.

'He is right. If I don' turn this around it's all over. This Duel, my friends and my life.' The young sage looked down on his deck. 'Come on deck, don't fail me now.' Naruto thought as closed my eyes and drew my card. Naruto smiled at his deck. "I reveal my face down Xyz reborn, this trap revives one Xyz monster in my graveyard and attaches to it as Xyz material. Revive, Startime Magician!" Naruto announced as a black and purple graveyard and his Xyz monster jumped out to the field.

"Next i play the spell card, Card of Demise! This lets draw five new cards from my deck, but then if their still in my hand I'll have to discard them." Naruto stated as he drew five new cards smiled seeing what he'd drawn. "Using I reset the Pendulum Scale using scale 2 Oafdragon Magician, and scale 8 Dragonpit Magician!" Naruto announced as twin pillars of wind and water erupted on Naruto's right and left side with the two spellcasters within them.

"Now once again, I Pendulum summon!" Naruto shouted holding up his hand as a massive blue light shot down to the ground and a pair of dual colored eyes flashed brightly.

"Let's go Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Naruto shouted as his Odd-Eyes roared loudly slamming down it's tail.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum let out it's own roar as a crimson aura surrounded him as a blue aura surrounded Phantom Dragon. Kaibaman looked between the two dragon's sensing a powerful connection between them.

"What's wrong Odd-Eyes?" Yuya said with worry looking up at his dragon.

"He's crying out for his brothers victory." Motzarta stated looking over between the two Dragon's.

"His brother?" Sora questioned looking over at both Odd-Eyes while Motzarta nodded.

"Yes, both Naruto and Odd-Eyes are brother dragons, twin beasts that represent the different sides of the scale." Motzarta explained while the others had confused looks as they wondered what she ment.

"Different sides of the scale. You mean...like the Pendulum Scale?" Yuzu asked.

"What do you mean by that Yuzu?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Look over at both Naruto and Yuya's dragon's they both match the two jewels that are on the Pendulum Scales for a Pendulum card." Yuzu pointed out holding up her own card as the others looked over the card.

"She's right!" Yuya said looking over at Odd-Eyes. Suddenly he felt something deep within his hear as he touched his chest and saw the face of two smiling boys running along side each other.

"And I'm not done yet! I play the Spell Burning Xyz!" Naruto announced as he gauntlet shined brightly revealing a card with the image of Souldragon with two Utopia and Shark Drake engulfed in flaming whirlpools. (Burning Xyz/Spell/Effect: You may use two Xyz monster's you control as Xyz material for an Xyz summon treating their ranks as levels.)

"This card lets me use both my dragon and my Magician to Xyz summon!" Naruto announced shocking his friends and Sawatari.

"He's gonna use his Xyz monsters to Xyz summon!?" Yuzu said in shock.

"That's a rather surprising move." Kaibaman said also surprised by Naruto's strategy.

"I'm not called the Number One Unpredictable Knucklehead for nothing!" Naruto said with a grin as he held up his hand. "I overlay both my level 4 monsters!" Gurendragon and Startime Magician became swirling balls of flame as a massive vortex of fire formed in front of Naruto pulling both monsters in.

"Join me by my side my other faithful partner! Sengoku Souldragon(2500/2000)!" Naruto shouted as a massive meteor of flames shot out from vortex.

Within the meteor a pair of bright blue eyes flashed before it shattered, hovering in the sky was a brand new dragon, it was a bipedal white dragon the dragons head was red and had had six pointed crest with three on each side with two short red horns in the center of its head was a golden tiara-like headdress resembling the kabuto of a samurai's helmet, he wore the traditional armor of a samurai, with long red sode, haidate, and suneate with yellow lining, a black and gold dō with red crest in the center, it had a long tail with a red gem in the center the tip of the tail resembled that of a yari on its hip was red and gold sheathed katana. The dragon skid along the field as scorching the ground before it let out a proud roar.

"So cool!" Tatsuya and Ayu shouted in excitement.

"Burning Shivers!" Futoshi said shaking with joy.

"Sengoku Souldragon..." Yuya said as he and the other boys were stunned by the dragon with the exception of Sora and Yuzu who had already seen the dragon in battle.

"Now I activate the Spell Burning Kizuna!" Naruto shouted as he activated another spell with the images of Souldragon, Gurendragon and Samurai Dragon holding up their blades together. (Burning Kizua/Spell/Effect: If you possess two or more Dragon type monsters increase their Atk by halve their combined Atk.) "This card increase the Atk of my dragon's equal to half their combined power!" Naruto announced as blazing aura surrounded the two mighty dragons. (Atk:2500-5000x2)

"Now Odd-Eyes show Blue-Eyes who the top Dragon is!" Naruto announced as Odd-Eyes jumped forward as Blye-Eyes flew downwards.

The white dragon swung down it's tail towards the heavenly dragon swiped it aside with his own tail before biting down on Blue-Eyes neck, the legendary dragon cried out in pain before tossing down Odd-Eyes who skid across the ground before unleashing his spiral stream while Blue-Eyes fired its attack, the two blast were locked in a short deadlock before Odd-Eyes over powdered the attack shooting through Blue-Eyes causing it to shatter before striking Kaibaman pushing him back. (Kaibaman:4000-2000)

"Alright! He finally managed to deal some damage!" Yuya cheered as he and Yuzu hugged cheering Naruto on, a few seconds passed before they realized what they were doing and broke apart with a blush on their face.

Kaibaman rose to his feet with an impressed smirk on his face. "Not bad, but that still isn't good enough!" Kaibaman declared as he swiped down a new card on his duel disk. "When a Blue-Eyes monster is destroyed I can call upon Deep-Eyes White Dragon(?/?)! Kaibaman shouted as a vortex above his head emerging from it was an all new Dragon.

The petals scattered and revealed what appeared to be Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon with a set of arms instead of just wings, crystalline claws, talons and spines from its head to its tail, a halo on its back, and 3 new sets of wings on said halo. Deep navy jewels adorned its head and wings.

"Furthermore, Deep-Eyes deals you 600 damage for every dragon in my graveyard!" Kaibaman announced. "I have three so you take 1800 points of direct damage!"

Deep-Eyes White Dragon took to the air and its light fused with the light of the sun, shining down on Naruto. Deep-Eyes then summoned what appeared to be apparitions of the Dragon-Type Monsters Fafnir has in his Graveyard, all of which fired powerful blasts of light at Naruto.

"Not so fast! I activate the effect if Damage Eater in my Graveyard!" Naruto announced as a yellow demon appeared in front of him devouring Deep-Eyes attack.

"What!? But I never sent..." The Blue-Eyes master's eyes winded recalling the first move Naruto played.

"By the look on your face you've realized Damage Eater was the card in discarded using Pendulum Call." Naruto said as he grinned. "Not only is the damage negated but I gain that damage as life points." Naruto stated as his body gained a green aura. (Naruto: 1900-3700)

"Doesn't matter, thanks to Deep-Eyes other effect I can grant it the Atk of one of the dragons in my graveyard. I choose Blue-Eyes Alternative!" Kaibaman announced his dragon screeched as the an astral image of Alternative appeared above it. (?/?-3000/2500)

"Now Souldragon cut down both his Blue-Eyes and Spirit Dragon!" Naruto shouted as Souldragon charged forward drawing it's baldes Deep-Eyes and Spirit Dragon fired a steam of beams towards Souldragon who managed to evade them all before slicing both dragon's.

"Hold up, how can he destroy two monsters at once?" Sawatari questioned.

"It's Souldragons ability, during battle it can attack two monsters." Yuzu explained as Souldragon charged forward drawing it's baldes Deep-Eyes and Spirit Dragon fired a steam of beams towards Souldragon who managed to evade them all before slicing both dragon's erupting in massive explosion.

"Alright! With this attack Naruto's got this won!" Yuzu cheered.

"He beat three Blue-Eyes?!" Sora said with a stunned expression.

"I would clear his entire field." Sawatari said in his usual arrogant manner.

"He did it!" Kids cheered!

"Way to go Naruto!" Yuya yelled out and I gave him a peace sign.

"Don't be so sure guys the dust hasn't cleared just yet." A vocie called out as the smoke began to clear to reval Kaibaman surrounded by a dome of pure blue energy.

"What! How is he still standing after that!?" Yuya exclaimed in utter disbelief.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Kaibaman smirked holding up a card. "This should answer that, this is the quick play spell Blue-Eyes Blessing, this card reduces all Battle damage with dragon monster to zero." He explained with a smirk on his face. "This is one of the most exicting duels that I've faced in a long time."

Naruto couldn't help but smile as well. "Yeah this has been one of the hardest duels I've fought since I've came here." Naruto said parsing the duel spirits abilities.

"You share a strong connection with your cards and that's the true meaning of Dueling! To put your heart and your very soul in your deck and with that carve your way to victory!" Kaibaman yelled which prompted everyone except Sora and Naruto to look in confusion. "That is the lesson your master taught to me."

Naruto's eyes widened at the words and looked through the mask to see a pair of hard blue eyes. "Wait...are you?"

"I praise you for taking down my Blue-Eyes." He said with a smile before gaining a serious expression. "But this is as far as you're going to get Naruto Uzumaki, I draw!" The Blue-Eyes master shouted as he drew his card. "I activate Blue-Eyes Dimensional Fusion!"

(Blue-Eyes Dimensional Fusion/Spell/Effect: You may perform a Fusion Summon by banishing the required Blue-Eyes cards from your, Hand, Deck or Graveyard.)

"I banish my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon, in order to Fusion Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500/3800)!" Kaibaman shouted holding up his card releasing a bright white flash of light as a titanic roar echoed throughout the cave as pillar of light sprung up.

Standing before them but a much larger Blue-Eyes White Dragon, one with three heads instead of one and a black M on their respective foreheads as they each roared at the smaller monsters before them. Everyone took a step back the sight of a new dragon.

"4-4500 Atk?!" Sawatari yelled.

"This can't be." Yuzu uttered in disbelief.

"Furthermore I activate, Neutron Blast! This lets my dragon attack three times!" Kaiba man announced as all three heads roared.

"It can attack three times..." Tatsuya said fear laced in his voice.

"Now end this! Wipe out both his dragons with Neutron Blast!" Kaibaman shouted as his dragon unleashed three streams of swirling white and blue energy towards both Naruto and his dragons. The Kyuubi container looked over to both Odd-Eyes and Souldragon who nodded knowing what was about to befall them and had no regrets. Naruto smiled as he excepted the attack head on blowing both his and his dragons away. (Naruto:3700-0)

Kaibaman: Winner

Naruto: 0

"Naruto!" Yuya yelled as he and everyone present covered themself from the smoke as the young shinobi fell to the ground.

"He-he lost!" Gongenzaka exclaimed in disbelif as he looked at unconcious Naruto on the floor.

"Then that means..." Yuzu began saying with teary eyes while kids were completly crying.

Everyone saw Kaibaman slowly approching Naruto.

Yuya, Sora and Gongenzaka rushed to his side and were standing beetween 2 Duelists.

"We won't let you touch him!" Yuya exclaimed as he activated his yellow blade Duel Disk.

"That's right!" Sora yelled as he activated his Duel Disk.

"I the man Gongenzaka will protect Naruto!" Gongenzaka stated firmly as he activated his own Duel Disk.

Kaibaman just smiled.

"Don't worry. Your friend will be fine." He said in a low tone.

Yuzu who was holding unconcious Naruto on her lap turned to him.

"But didn't you say that he would die if he lost?"

"I did say that, but the point of this duel was to teach Naruto a lesson, nothing more. I never meant to hurt him."

"Well you did kinda knock him out." Sawatari stated.

"Naruto-oniichan will be okay!" Ayu said relived as she huged Futoshi and Tatsuya.

Everyone deactivated their Duel Disks.

"So what now?" Yuya asked.

"Now you wait for him to wake up, until then you can socialize with Duel Spirits that are here since you can't do that normally" Kaibaman said as everyone looked around to find cute fairy like spirits smiling at them.

.

.

"So that story, about Duel Monsters being more then just a Card Game was true?" Sora asked.

"Of course. It was a common knowledge in the past, but over time people forgot that fact."

"So why did you duel Naruto of all people?" Yuya asked puzzled.

"He can communicate with Duel Spirits, and he also wields a great power deep within him that will be crucial in future events." Kaibaman stated.

"Crucial?" Gongenzaka repated. "In what way?

"You will have to wait for Maiami City Championship to find out." Kaibaman responded making Sora narrow his eyes at him.

.

.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around to find Sora, Gongenzaka and Yuya talking to Kaibaman while kids were playing with Duel Spirits and Sawatari sat on the floor looking bored. Naruto looked up and a bright blush covered his cheeks as he finally took notice of Yuzu's chest hanging above his head. "O-o-o-oppai!" Naruto exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"Naruto! Your okay!" Yuzu said with a smile on her face before she took note of Naruto's words and glared at the young Jinchuriki before pulling out her trusty fan. "YOU little PERVERT!" She yelled attempting to swat Naruto who ran away from her with the pinkett in hot pursuit.

"HOLD ON YUZU THIS ALL JUST A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING I SWEAR!" Naruto shouted running in chibi forming crying anime tears with Yuzu hot on his trail. Naruto was soon cornered behind a wall as Yuzu stepped closer with menacing white eyes.

"You idiot!" She yelled as she hugged Naruto taking the boy by surprise a little.

"Don't ever do something like that again!" Yuzu said as she began crying.

"I won't promise." Naruto said breaking the hug and Yuzu wiped her tears.

"Naruto!" I heared Yuya, Sora and Gongenzaka yelling as they rushed to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Hey guys. I'll be alright." Naruto assured his friends. At that moment the kids tackled Naruto with Ayu going first, Tatsuya second and Futoshi third jumping on Naruto's chest.

"Naruto-onii-chan. You're okay!" Ayu exclaimed in happines.

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine.. Just can't breath." Naruto said weakly as kids got up from him. The all looked up to see Kaibaman approach them he summoned up the decks he had taken from Naruto and handed them back to the Kyubi container. "Thanks."

"Would you mind if I speak to Naruto alone." Kaibaman said Naruto looked over his friends assuring them it would be alright as he followed Kaibaman to a secluded part of the cave.

"So do you realize why i challenged you?" Kaibaman asked.

Naruto nodded. "This was a test to see how strong i was without relying on the power that i inherited from my masters right?" Naruto said.

"That was part of the reason, the was I wanted to see if you were truly worthy of inheriting the legacy of the legendary duelist's." Kaibaman replied as a smile graced his face and held up three cards. "And you proven that you are worthy of inheriting Yugi's will and these." Naruto picked up the three cards and were surprised to see they were the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. "I took the Blue-Eyes from your master's grandfather and destroyed it, this is my way of repenting for that."

"So you really are..." Naruto's questions were answered as he removed his helmet to reveal the face of Seto Kaiba. "Seto Kaiba!?"

The legendary duelist nodded his head. "That's right, I am Seto Kaiba."

"But how...how are you even alive?" Naruto questioned.

"I've spent many years here in the Spirit World since I last faced Yugi years ago. But that hasn't stopped me from keeping up with the events that have passed in the world. Especially when my mortal rival chose his own apprentice I had to see for myself how strong he was." Kaiba explained.

"Kaiba-san, you mentioned another soul sleeping within me, what did you mean by that?" Naruto questioned.

"You will come to know that soon enough Naruto." Kaiba said. "You will also understand you connection to Yuya and Yuzu."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at those words as he held his hand over his heart as he thought back to recent events. It was true he did feel a strong connection with Yuya and Yuzu both of them held a strong sense of familiarity with him and awaken memories he hadn't experienced. 'Is that the reason I've been having these strange visions.' Naruto thought.

"Also know this, eventually the ghost of your past will return soon." Kaiba said as he walked away.

"The ghost of my past...could he mean?" Naruto touched his head as memories ran through his mind fire raging the bloody bodies laid out before him and a young man with blond hair and clod blue eyes glaring towards him. From within his seal Kurama gained a worried expression knowing that the memories Naruto had kept buried for so long were finally starting to resurface.

" **This is not a good sign, Naruto's starting to remember that day. This could prove troublesome at some point, especially in Naruto's current state of mind.** " Kurama thought as he watched Naruto rejoin his friends.

"So you finally lost." Sawatari mocked.

"So what?" Naruto said with a shrug. "Even the best losses and this loss really had to happen. This way I will become even stronger then before." Naruto said with motivation. "Besides when was the last time that you won a duel, probably against some third rate amteur."

"Shut it!" Sawatari yelled in anger. "So how do we get out of here?" Sawatari asked impatiently.

"I've got a feeling they know." Naruto said turning towards Odd-Eyes and the others.

Motzarta held up her hand and created portal for Naruto and the others. " This will send you and your friends back to your own world." Motzarta assured the group who gave a grateful nod to the melodius spirit.

"Thank you Motzarta." Yuzu said before hugging her partner monster who was more than happy to return it.

Big Benkei walked up to Gongenzaka who smiled as they both grave each other a bow of respect.

Odd-Eyes nuzzled against Yuya's cheek causing the boy to laugh as he pets it's head tenderly. "Bye Odd-Eyes." Yuya said walking over towards the portal but turned his head over towards a corridor of the cave and could not help but feel as thou someone was watching him. ' What is this feeling.' Yuya wondered as he walked through the portal alongside his friends.

Motzarta walked over to the direction Yuya had been looking towards and frowned. "So you didn't want to speak to him?" Motzarta asked the figure.

"The time isn't ready yet, he and I will me when the time comes." The spirit said walking away into the darkness.

Meanwhile Kaiba stood in an empty part of the cave.

"So I see you and Naruto-kun had duel. I have to say you truly live up to your legends." Cloaked figure said walking up behind Kaibaman who smirks.

"That boy truly is special. I can see why you and so many in your world placed their faith in him. Are you planing to lend him a hand in the near future?" Kaiba said turning over to the man who pulled down his hood to reveal the face an all too familiar young man with onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin.

"I feel the time for me and battle will come soon enough, but now is not that time." The man said with a smile.

.

.

A while later after they returned the group returned to enjoy their day at the pool, Gongenzaka and Sawatari went home and Naruto with You Show Crew headed also home.

"Naruto." Yuya said in a serious expression. "Is it true that our Cards have a spirit residing inside of them."

Naruto smiled. "Of course. I did duel a Duel Spirit just a moment ago. Sadly most people today have forgotten about that concept." Naruto said. "Besides Yuya you can also feel a connection to your Odd-Eyes in a way. Am I right?" Naruto asked him and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess so, but I didn't think about it that much." Yuya replied.

"Naruto-onii-chan." Naruto turned to Tatsuya. "Can you tell us a story of the history of Duel Spirits?"

"I also want to know more about them." Sora said licking his lolipop.

"Us too!" Futoshi and Ayu exclaimed.

"Sure." Naruto simply replied as he coughed a little to prepare his best Dan Green voice. "Long ago, when the Pyramids were still young..."

" **It's gonna be a long, long, long day.** " Kurama groaned.

.

.

 **It's finally done, I hope you all enjoyed the two duels between two of the most bad ass duelsist in the Yugioh series. And I'm proud to announce that scenario two has come out the winner of the pole! That was my main choice too. The next chapter will have Naruto confront Yuya about his feelings about Yuzu and finally lead to their date. Also there two slates left for Naruto's harem so if you have any suggestions P.M or send them to me in a review. Also if you have anyone you would like to see duel Naruto let me know I'd like the feedback. Again sorry to everyone for the wait and hope you all enjoyed this story.**

 **Also what did you think of the War Dragons part of Naruto's true deck.**


End file.
